


Now I Know The Truth

by MelodyCrystel



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Crystal Exarch loses control, Developing Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, POV G'raha Tia | Crystal Exarch, Romance, Smut, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2020-06-25 22:21:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 59,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19754932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelodyCrystel/pseuds/MelodyCrystel
Summary: A collection of episodes dedicated to G'raha Tia, the Warrior of Light / Darkness and the Crystal Exarch.[WARNING][Contains SPOILERS for the MSQ of Shadowbringers 5.0][Rating T until Page 13]---While G'raha Tia has always been an eccentric man and a freethinker, the burden of his Allagan Eye is slowly taking away the liberty he as an adventurer at heart seeks. But what truly is binding him are not the chains of his ancestors, but serious feelings for the Warrior of Light, which he tries to hide in favor of maintaining both his duty and her lightheartedness.---Being a leader for one-hundred years made the Crystal Exarch a calm and collected man, who learned the values of patience as well as the principles of correctly reading other people. However, not even a millennia could have prepared him for the Warrior of Light, who awakens a youthful passion within his heart that he thought to have lost over all the decades of his life.---*In this story, the WoL starts as a Lalafell, but - inspired by the events involving the Orbonne Monastery - she later decides to use a mysterious potion called Fantasia in order to become a Viera before she travels to the First.*





	1. Chapter 1

# Page 1

“Hah...! If you truly want to convince me of your age, then I fear you'll almost have to rip your short legs out for even trying said attempt! Because you normally act as if you would be AT LEAST fifty years old...!” he called with sparkling eyes and looked over the right shoulder at his little companion; grinning in provocative manner to break down her iron reserve.  
  
Not, that such kind of mental challenge would always work the way he originally had planned for... This time, sadly, he failed to make her furious.  
  
She only gave him a poker-face-smile in return – and teetered right behind him with these adorable tiny feet over the crystalline ground of Mor Dhona close to the Silvertear Lake. Her self-confident glare being glued to his face was something he simultaneously enjoyed and cursed, so the Miqo'te settled for another endeavour to ruin her business-calmness. “How old can Lalafell even become...? Eighty years? Ninty...? HUNDREDS...? I bet you yourself are so ancient, that even flirting with our good old Rammbroes would be indictable!” he continued teasing her; finally reaching his goal of distracting the girl from these anxious thoughts beclouding her mind.  
  
While the Dunesfolk's face reddened because of genuine indignation and her hands seriously tried to tightly pull his sensitive tail as punishment for his cheeky words, he was relieved to have managed the creation of a little break for her. Although the girl's growing worries because of his frequently increasing obsession with the Crystal Tower had all right in the world to exist, a part of him felt clearly, that she shouldn't burden herself with something that was solely his own responsibility to take care of.  
  
Other, than he as a bearer of a single Allagan Eye, this magician possessed after all just an 'ordinary' Heterochromia. A harmless oddity, that wasn't in charge for her life having taken a path close to his very own course.  
  
Though...  
  
Her right eye was green like a leaf and the left one red like a rose – a nearly perfect mirror for his own eyeballs, thus he had begun to consider something illogical in the last while... Maybe... Maybe the two of them had been destined to meet... because of a higher force having tied them to each other...  
  
The Lalafell used the chance his sudden stop plus absent-minded body-language gave her and tightly squeezed his tail – making him embarrassingly meow – before she noticed: “Not all of us adventurers stay a child forever. I prefer to act like a grown-up instead of a Johnny-look-in-the-air, Mister eccentric-chairman-of-NOAH and oh-so-great-scholar from Baldesion's so-and-so. I wish you wouldn't treat me all the time as if I was either an unintelligent baby or a humorless grandma depending on your windy plus fickle mood.”  
  
Her dry humor was an admittedly good sign, so he ignored the ache spreading upwards to his spine. With soft pressure, the Miqo'te patted the girl's head; relishing the strawberry-blonde silk running through his fingers. As she let his tail minimal loose, so that he could actually enjoy this... admittedly intimate touch of her palms, he quietly asked: “Hey, Bunny... When are you going to tell me your true name...?”  
  
For a second, there was uncomfortable silence. Had he perhaps crossed a line with this question...? Her slightly widened eyes might be neutral, but still...  
  
“I expected you would have been all the time fond of accusing me for wearing rabbit-ears as a personal trademark...? Once you know my name, you have no longer a valid excuse for nicknaming me against my will.” she nonchalantly countered in stoic fashion; having a point with this first statement as he really had done that before. Even more, to be honest...  
  
Initially, the Miqo'te was indeed not caring for knowing anything else about her except for the fact that she was an adventurer who belonged to the Scions of the Seventh Dawn and had a preference for putting black rabbit-ears onto her small head... Yet, she truly was no longer a mere toy he wanted to try out for fighting his personal restlessness. Listening to her words – solid proofs of wisdom and compassion – opened his eyes. And once she as a skilled Summoner had successfully conquered the labyrinth underneath the Crystal Tower, he ultimately saw her in another, brighter light; one that made him realize that she was much more than he could ever hope to be.  
  
If she just knew... how much his opinion about her had changed...  
  
“You also are enthusiastically dissing me because of my potato-physique. All your jokes imply that; even if it's only for amusement. Knowing my name would give you even more things to make fun of.” Her half-hearted complaint was direct and open, but he failed to reply with the adequate seriousness because nervousness made his heart irregularly pound. So, he stayed silent and listened instead to her next sentence. “I know I'm small, but did you really have to call me a 'chubby tiny fairy without wings' lately?”  
  
He refused to let a specific sentiment slip outside of his thoughts, which was why the Miqo'te quickly decided for a flight forward in order to astonish her: “You forgot the 'my', Rabbit. If you are anything, then you are MY chubby tiny fairy, first and foremost. You are my comrade and friend.” “But still you look down at me, Tia. You always do that.”  
  
Actually, no, he didn't look down at her. He didn't belittle her. Rather, his problem was the entire opposite... He was... putting her onto a pedestal; in the most secret part of his mind was this special girl an unreachable star he admired from the distance. She was so much more than just the decorative facade of a petite woman being cursed with never-ending optical cuteness...  
  
Grinning with entirely uncovered teeth in order to mime a carnivore's dentition, he responded: “Well, and how shall I think about you always calling me by a surname practically every male Seeker has who isn't a Nunh? Am I so exchangeable for you?” She pouted with narrowed lids and tilted the head to her left shoulder; eyeballing him as if he was the greatest blockhead on the planet. “THEY are exchangeable for me. You are the only Tia who I would always immediately recall.” the girl harrumphed and pinched his sensitive nerves. He looked away as fast as he could, but not for hiding any physical harm slipping over his mien. No. It was, because her words stirred something deep down in his heart that he didn't want the Lalafell to notice...  
  
Without a warning, her hands softly caressed the tip of his tail in pleasing manner which made him unwillingly purr. Hach... She never failed to be a good person no matter how much she gave her best to appear rough and rude in his near. Furthermore, this gesture of unshakeable sympathy was ironical, since proving her value was not at all necessary...  
  
Of course he knew, WHO she was. How could he not know, that this little lady was the famous Warrior of Light? The Lalafell who had started her grand quest to save Eorzea in the Black Shroud as an ordinary Conjurer? A girl passionately studying the arts of magic and swords, which she eagerly practiced to be a reliable protector of the weak as well as a shimmer of hope in the dark for all the hopeless?  
  
Even though Cid refused to share her personal name with him, since the engineer was determined to accept and follow her very wishes, G'raha Tia had quickly figured out by himself, that she was THE girl everybody with a decent knowledge of the latest events involving Garlemald and several Primals spoke about.  
  
After all, he had never heard of another member of the Dunesfolk-clan, who could walk around in Coerthas without being in the slightest overwhelmed by the sheer coldness there. Only the Warrior of Light was said to be like that – and his little friend here was the very same.  
  
“Do not get me wrong. Your kind deserves lots of respect. They preferably live in the desert, where one needs to be strong and clever for surviving, plus have this amazing tradition they still hold dear while the rest of the world changes so continously that it gets frightening. I'd honestly like to join them for a while. Maybe even live there one day, in case that Gridania would kick me if I decided to settle down there. If I had been born as a Miqo'te, being a Seeker would be the greatest thing for me.”  
  
Ah... He was marveling his special companion – not only for surprising opinions like this one. Her courage, empathy and perception... The large, golden heart in her chest; beating with true respect and love for every person who needed help plus support... In his eyes, she was thanks to all these facts several meters tall, thus he felt awkward how small her given body was. Although she had a charming appearance worth to be stared at--- A Lalafell as pretty as this girl had actually never before crossed path with him, if he was honest with himself... Even with such lovely shape, G'raha didn't feel comfortable to not have her at least close to eye-level.  
  
“I'm aware of that, Bun-Bun. Other, than the majority of Dunesfolk-members, you aren't considering yourself to be a god-given species.” he mumbled as neutral as he could; unwilling to allow his sentimentality to rear up while his fingers caressing her head barely managed to not clench around the Lalafell's long hair-strands in his almost shaky grip.  
  
Just to imagine, that she would soon climb up the Crystal Tower's long stairs in order to face Xande in a fierce battle, was giving him goosebumps as he was afraid of her petite body being hurt in the process.  
  
Yes, he selfishly wanted to go with her, but not only because of his urges for freedom-of-choice, adventure and destiny. Being by her side, all the time, wasn't tied to his wildness or morale.  
  
He wanted to shield the Dunesfolk and make sure, that the curse of his genes would not be the cause for permanent injuries taking hold of her fragile form, while her admirable powers would beat the foe who tried to abuse the tower's force for evil deeds. G'raha wanted to be a reliable partner for the magician--- one, who she could lean on; who was like a third arm of hers. Somebody, who deserved her unconditionally trust. Her affection.  
  
But right now, he wasn't such a friend. Not such... a man. That past of his ancestors lay like a whip around his neck – forcing him to move on until he found the reason alias purpose of his right eye tainted by Allag's royal blood. The further he traveled on this personal journey... the more his childish liberty seemed to vanish in each duty being added on his shoulders.  
  
And even, if he wouldn't feel the pull of his existence's yet unknown destination... He didn't know, how the Warrior of Light would handle his strange, soft sentiments directed towards her. Most probably, she would only see them as another joke of his, so G'raha kept them hidden from the world and endured the punishment for having ruined any chances to be a close friend of the sweet Lalafell.  
  
“Can we read another of your ancient books? The two of us, together? Maybe we find within these out-worn pages something helpful in order to create a strategy for fighting Xande.” ,she suggested as her fingertips lightly poked his tail's tip with shy motions, “And, what I also wanted to ask just in case... Did I hurt you too much? If so, I'm sorry...”  
  
Chuckling, he turned around – replacing the limb he pulled away in said process with his free left hand; kneeling in front of her in order to hold both her palms and warm cheek. “No, don't worry. YOU cannot injure me in any way. … You're too small for that.” He hadn't meant to tease her again. But when he realized thanks to the Lalafell's astonished gaze, that his words had revealed too much vulnerability, G'raha inwardly panicked and immediately saved himself by acting the usual way as if nothing had happened. Her upset face as a result to his hidden nervousness stung fiercely into his chest, but there was no possibility left to rescue the moment AND his dignity.  
  
“Idiot!” she lowly grumbled and abruptly pulled her hands with a strong motion away, before she made a large step backwards in order to also get rid of his second touch. Her angry eyes were cutting him as if he was made of paper. Choking his breath, while her wrath killed every empathy she had openly bestowed upon him until he had made this awful mistake.  
  
She walked ahead; not waiting for him. Once enraged, her body was unbelievably fast. “Why do I even worry about you eating not enough and having way too short bedtimes! Just do us all a favor and overwork yourself until you lose consciousness! At least THEN I'm spared from your awful humor!” ,she loudly ranted while her little legs brought her to a chuckling Cid and Rammbroes, “I really am pitying your future wife! You with all your knowledge have still zero idea of romanticism and can't let someone have a special moment with you! Sheesh, thank the Twelves I'm not falling for men who stayed children for their whole lives!”  
  
A sad smile lay on his lips when the two men gave him amused glances. These guys had a vague idea, that his behavior towards the Lalafell wasn't any longer honest but rather a facade the Miqo'te put up for lessening her worries, yet they, too, didn't know what he himself hardly dared to believe...  
  
Shaking his head, G'raha followed the Warrior's example to look for Unei and Doga.


	2. Chapter 2

# Page 2

The light of his small friend's sun-shaped minion or rather static lamp was welcome to his tired eyes. Sitting underneath the glowing object on the ground, G'raha skimmed page per page of his ancient books as he barely suppressed a deep yawn.  
  
It was long after midnight – and the absence of moonshine made his condition even worse as both sleepiness and headache were eating away at his concentrativeness. But nonetheless... He had to do something! Unei and Doga needed his help; he felt it with every fiber of his existence. And even though none of them liked it, Cid's rival Nero was also dependent on both the Miqo'te as well as the Warrior of Light. Letting him die was out of question. Not even an arrogant man like him deserved to be killed by that force called the Cloud of Darkness.  
  
Ah... If he would just be faster to decipher the Allagan texts that had not yet been translated into modern language... His vision was slowly starting to get blurred to the point where he couldn't see anymore...  
  
“Here.” ,a thick roll-sandwich appeared without any warning right in front of his nose, “You need something to eat. Your stomach is grumbling since two hours and you haven't payed yet attention to it.” Flustered, G'raha accepted the food – embarrassingly blushing, when her hands touched his own – and stared speechless at the Lalafell when she sat down next to him.  
  
The purple apron she wore was an amateur-crafter's clothing; he could tell by its rather cheap fabric. But knowing the maiden, she had always avoided the Gourmet-Guild – due to feeling not talented enough to be a cook. And the Gil she earned as a successful adventurer were also not pushing her into said career, whereupon her interest for using a frying-pan was extremely low. With that, there was only one reason why she should pick up any cooking-utensils these days...  
  
Eyes ripped widely open, G'raha couldn't believe to have failed once again in reducing her worries about his health. The Miqo'te's abrupt frustration made him aggressively bite into the sandwich, but once he could taste this first morsel, all self-disdain was immediately erased. Fresh salad and vegetables. Warm chicken-slices next bacon plus cut hard-boiled egg. As much as he could tell, even the dressing and bread-bun were not even half an hour old...  
  
Hunger caught him, so more than half of the tasty meal landed in his stomach within a few seconds.  
  
Before he could ask the unnecessary question, if she truly had made all of this by herself, the Warrior of Light declared: “I would have brought you another sandwich, but I wasn't sure if you like my recipe the way it is. So, if anything about it doesn't match your taste, you better tell me before I deliver you another failed dish.”  
  
Nearly coughing because of her unbelievable words, G'raha had to knock against his chest for preventing an accident. “Failed dish...?” ,he repeated afterwards and shook his head, “Bunny, this is probably the best sandwich I have ever tasted in my whole life! And if you want to give me another, then I will more than gladly accept it! … Uhm, that is, of course, only if such service isn't too expensive for me. My pocket is probably not nearly as full as yours, so my idea of low prices and yours are far away from each other.”  
  
She rolled her eyes in disapproval – a habit that he most likely had caused – and tapped against his forehead. Flicking her fingers against it. “The payment I really want from you is obviously never going to happen, so you can have a second sandwich for free. … Be glad, that you're pretty cute when no nasty words escape your big mouth and take well behaved a break once you eat. That's reason enough for me to feed you. … Also, you do not lie to me, when it comes to bagatelles.”  
  
Her abruptly worried gaze made him feel guilty for selfishly studying his ancient texts as well as acting on carefree attitude. It was a heartbreaking expression in her eyes he rather wouldn't have seen on such close range, as this picture alone was burning itself into his mind...  
  
But what hurt even more than that was the sympathy or rather affection her voice carried for him despite her gruff choice of words. G'raha knew, how much she didn't like his mockingly tune all the time. Knew about her wish to have an earnest conversation with him to check the true value of their friendship. Knew... she had begun to see insofar through his facade, that she realized he wasn't quite honest and at times a fraidy cat who wouldn't tell the truth.  
  
She felt his never-ending attempt to conceal something from her.  
  
“Bun-Bun...”  
  
The discreet color-change on her cheeks told him, that even slightly admitting this knowledge was an obstacle for the small Lalafell. What irony...  
  
She was much better in socializing, than he was. While his eccentricity was a result to his troubled past as an outcast within the Seeker-G-clan, his friend had some quirks due to her nature itself. And so, it shouldn't be that hard for her to outright tell him, that she realized something wasn't right. But still, his friend was clearly not in a position to lightheartedly face him...  
  
For her, it wasn't okay to trample every now and then onto another person's feelings. A blunt statement left her lips only then in easygoing manner, when she was truly irate... Doing so, notwithstanding, was awkward in her opinion – and he wished with urgency, that he soon wouldn't need to push the Dunesfolk for her own sake any further into enforced discussions close to tiny fights.  
  
Softly squeezing the little hand that had still remained on his forehead, G'raha gave her an optimistic smile. “If that is so important to you, then I would glady eat as many sandwiches as you are willing to relinquish to me. Being crammed as punishment for my bad behavior sounds rather like heaven than hell once your food would be the reason for me to pass away.”  
  
The Lalafell turned red like a beet while making – even for her kind – giant eyes once the compliment left his mouth. Oh... She could be even cuter than the Miqo'te had already expected... This enchanting view made his shoulders tense and loins annoyingly jerk in astonishment...  
  
Before he could have considered slapping himself for letting too much emotion dwell through his words, she whispered in stoic manner: “Blockhead. My food is not meant to kill anybody. I rather slay someone with my own sword before I waste any ingredients on a man who's meant to die. And so far you're giving me no serious reason to cut your scruff with my blade.”  
  
With that, she stood up and walked away from him. But right when he was about to finally relax, a small pair of arms hugged his neck from behind and a tiny chest leaned against his back. Opening his mouth in silent shock, G'raha couldn't believe it when she put her lips onto the tattoo on his neck. “You eat my sandwiches well behaved, will you? And at least around 2 o'clock, you'll go like a good boy to bed, got it?” his friend sweetly told him; sounding like the combination of a mother and lover in his ears.  
  
He himself was now beet-red when she truly left him alone; surrendering to the strong need of heavily exhaling through trembling jaws. G'raha didn't manage to regain his calmness until his friend returned a few minutes later with two more sandwiches, so he pretended to be again focused on his book. She wasn't perplexed by that typical behavior and held the food just as before close to his face; patiently waiting with sitting down until he had grabbed both portions. When he began eating, the Lalafell pulled from the large pocket of her apron a small sandwich for herself out – resembling a well-brought-up child or rather a doll compared to the awkward man as she joined in this late dinner.  
  
Once he had nevertheless eagerly consumed the generous meal bestowed upon him, the sated Miqo'te let his gaze quickly return to the yellow pages when he noticed himself once more staring at the pretty girl. His admiration really threatened to take the best of him...  
  
Although she was a little bit younger than G'raha, there was never any hecticness visible in her undertakings. Practically, she was an embodiment of forbearance – a role-model for the skittish archer, who admired her magic and swordsmanship with that not only because of both raw power and precision. … By the Twelve, even the way she took in nourishment was far superior to his own standards; at least as long as such delicious food like hers was involved...  
  
Shoulders shivering, the Miqo'te forced himself to continue reading.  
  
His full stomach, though, turned quickly out to be a welcome coincidence. The headache which had been plaguing him before went slowly weaker through his brain and his odd-colored eyes weren't so tired anymore. He could have spent the whole night like this now, but it was probably a better idea to do what his resolute friend wanted. And – being honest with himself – G'raha slowly sensed his limits considering insomnia ultimately approaching...  
  
“Evangeline.”  
  
Hm...?  
  
“Who do you mean...?” he mumbled dumbfounded in response; looking up from the book on his lap. There was indeed nobody else here – his vellicating ears hadn't betrayed him. As the Miqo'te scrutinized her now in confusion, the Warrior of Light didn't seem to pay attention to him while she gazed at the night-sky, but a moment later it was self-evident that she had been talking to him. The Lalafell sighed intense and stated: “You asked for knowing my name. It's Evangeline. Evangeline Highwind. … Before you become euphoric: I'm just an adopted child of one of the family's smaller branches. I won't inherit anything of the Highwinds' airship-imperium. So don't believe I'd sit on any Gil that weren't earned by me as an adventurer.”  
  
G'raha stared with large kitty-eyes at the sweet girl.  
  
After a minute of shameless grinning, he braced himself and cleared his throat. “Uh-hum, I presume you're trying to not rely on your adoptive-family's popularity when you conceal your name?” “Partly.” ,she replied and came closer to him, “Since I'm a Lalafell like the Highwinds, people immediately expect from me to be one of the lucky heirs. It's easier to either make instantly clear, that I am just adopted, or avoid the topic as long as possible in order to find new friends without having any prejudices in the way. However... You're a different case.”  
  
“Why so...?” he questioned and leaned the head sideways; right ear twitching. Giggling about his confusion, she scratched her left cheek. “Isn't it obvious...? Apart from the initial reason, that we met in a quite strange way thanks to your little aethersand-challenge... My real motivation for not telling you my name... was in the end the unfairness of our fates. See, I was lucky enough to find as a toddler-orphan a new family. But you, on the other hand... Your own clan didn't treat you well, right? You were isolated... And when I imagine this... When I think how lonely you must have been... Well, such pictures... hurt.”  
  
His first reflex was a surprised tune, which he muffled behind his right hand.  
  
Then, G'raha couldn't help but tightly entangle her small frame with his arms and impulsively pull her onto his lap; letting his book slide to the ground in favor of keeping Evangeline close to him. “I'm no plushie...” the Lalafell meekly murmured, but in contrary to her complaint, she leaned her head against his chest. Swallowing, the Miqo'te buried his reddish face in her hair and squinted the runny eyes. “Can I keep you like this for a moment...? Just a little bit...?” he asked with a whisper – too afraid she might otherwise hear his emotion.  
  
“Of course you can.” the Warrior gently responded and placed her hands as additional assurance onto his own. Said gesture turned into tender caressing, hence G'raha felt his heart skip a beat. If Evangeline only knew, what she did right now to him... Keeping his eyelids closed, he deeply inhaled the cherry-blossom-scent of his beloved friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before I renamed my main-character and turned her into a Viera, I had actually toyed around with the idea to call her "Evangeline" in the future. It was the first and most likely possibility I had considered, but in the end I have chosen "Anemone Blanc'rose" due to some sentimental reasons.
> 
> However, even though the WoL in this episode-collection is strictly speaking another character than my Doom Rabbit has been / Anemone Blanc'rose is, I have more or less her design(s) in mind while writing the texts.  
> ->Evangeline is so-to-speak like an optional version of my character - similar to a twink / alt I have, Dream Rabbit, that allows me to still play with the old Lala-design while having a Viera as my main. I know it's silly to be sentimental, but I have never been fond of using a Fantasia all too often, which is why species-changes are normally a permanent thing for me.
> 
> If you're curious how my Lala looked like, I had uploaded the ARR-Goodbye-scene with G'raha (though in my native language, German) to YouTube before my main became a Viera: https://youtu.be/zOqGbVBHiFY


	3. Chapter 3

# Page 3

Who would have thought, that saying Goodbye to his new friends could be so complicated... Normally, G'raha wasn't in a position that demanded an appropriate Farewell--- If it wasn't for Galuf or Krile, he'd probably never have learned how to even pronounce the words in a regular situation; one where two persons departed for now and intended to meet some time later again.  
  
His clan wasn't going to miss him – this had been clear before he walked away – so he had at that time taken his leave without wasting any words on the other cat-people. And traveling to Mor Dhona had only caused him to give the Baldesions an ordinary Bye; nothing special since he had planned to come back to them. But... As it looked like, there wouldn't be a return to Krile and her grandfather. Not in this lifetime...  
  
A part of him wished, that they might be here in the Crystal Tower's entrance-hall as well, yet it was a silly thought when he hardly managed to look the present persons into the eyes. Biggs and Wedge fortunately wore their working-goggles as always, so he didn't entirely feel their unfettered attention, but Cid, Rammbroes and Evangeline looked directly at his face; disbelief deeply written into their shocked miens.  
  
Oh, why must this be so hard...  
  
G'raha had trouble to explain his plan to them without letting his grief and sorrow become visible. Of course he felt nevertheless strong passion running through his veins; the excitement to fulfill the wishes of his ancestors and having finally a purpose after all those years making him wonder for what the Allagan Eye should even be good for. This feeling was smoothly controlling the pitch of his steady voice as well as choice of enthusiastic words. However...  
  
With his newfound role as a guide for future generations who should be capable of using Allag's technology... there was no way he could be an adventurer or rather hero like... her. G'raha had to leave his dream of liberty behind. No, not only his dream... His friends as well. His most precious friend, to be honest with himself...  
  
While the Miqo'te assured Cid and Rammbroes of being determined to make his people's hopes come true after so many centuries, he scrutinized the Warrior of Light from the corners of his now-both-red-colored eyes. She understood him. He wouldn't have been surprised if the Lalafell hadn't comprehended his situation--- He wouldn't have minded her protest, actually, since she mirrored what his heart always had wanted to turn into... Yet, her empathy was unmistakably on his side. Was, what made it in the end so hard for him to have this last conversation with his friends.  
  
Ah... He couldn't allow himself to struggle. Couldn't allow himself to shed a tear. This would make things more complicated for everybody... Denying himself what he needed right now wasn't easy... Only the relief to have found his destined place to be and the resolve of supporting those in the future who were able to use Allagan technology for good deeds kept him from losing face in front of his friends...  
  
If just... If just his own royal blood hadn't been so thin... If just Unei's and Doga's sacrifice hadn't been necessary... Had he been genetically closer to the ones who once ruled the Allagan Empire, then his time for making this decision hadn't been so drastically limited. He could have... taken a few more days. A few more weeks... More moments with the friends he had to abandon... Maybe even a chance to... make up for all the awful attempts of keeping his hero away from the only secret he carried in his heart...  
  
“I... I'll try to be there. When you wake up.”  
  
Her promise surprised him. After all the teasing and little fights--- All these small things she didn't like about his behavior towards her, G'raha wouldn't have expected such words from Evangeline. With a warm smile, he studied her serious face – tried to memorize each centimeter of it – and almost jauntily replied: “Of course you will. If not physically, then for sure in spirit. Even though the Seventh Umbral Calamity made us forget their faces, the Warriors of Light have never been forgotten. And you, as the current Warrior, are also going to be a part of Eorzea's history no matter what. … If historians or bards should have messed up anyhing about your humble beginnings while I took my nap, be sure I will correct their mistakes and tell them those stories about you they have failed to note down.”  
  
Hurt. It hurt. It hurt so badly... Just imagining this was threatening to rip his heart apart. And Evangeline's never-ending calmness didn't make it better, but worse. Her nod and soft grin injured him like a knife twisting in his chest. He wanted to scream 'I love you!' until his lungs would cave--- just for seeing, if there was even a small chance the proud beauty could answer his feelings. But he couldn't. G'raha couldn't reveal his emotions anymore. He had missed the right timing for doing so. If there... even had been the right instant to open up to her...  
  
Somewhere, in the back of his head, the Miqo'te knew he would NEVER have been good enough to be by her side; to be her partner and lover... He had realized, that she was better off without knowing his sentiments, since it would do nothing else to her than being an unnecessary weight on her small shoulders – and he didn't want to be any longer a burden for her.  
  
She had cared for him. Had been the best friend he could ever have imagined and asked for. That was more than enough to be happy about.  
  
When G'raha finally excused himself and was about to turn around just as his companions made their way out of the tower, he clearly heard the Warrior's hesitation, because no other Lalafell made as soft steps as this unique girl. He would always immediately notice, that she was the one to stop walking.  
  
“Uhm, Tia...?”  
  
His chest heaved. He could feel an enforced smile being bestowed upon him; the unmistakable sadness in her voice violently stung into his very core. This Farewell might not hurt her in the same fashion like it was causing harm for him, but nevertheless...! This wasn't AT ALL what she deserved! He didn't want to make her cry...!  
  
Looking with loving eyes at Evangeline's adorable face as she gave her best to smile for him, G'raha replied with his most charming tune: “If there's any favor I could do for you before eventually closing the gates, I would be more than glad to oblige you. Just tell me your wish.”  
  
A large tear glided over her right cheek – from a green iris so big and colorful, that it could have easily been a gem in a river. “The song of your ancestors you have once hummed in the Black Shroud...” ,Evangeline lowly begged with this sweet voice he loved more than any other, “Please sing it for me. The whole melody. That's the only request I will ever again have for you.”  
  
His ill sense of humor wanted to be cynical and tease her, that she most likely wouldn't be able to ask for anything else from him once the Crystal Tower was locked, but G'raha Tia wouldn't ruin this last moment with his beloved hero. With that, he nodded and softly replied: “Of course, my lady.”  
  
Normally, he was too embarrassed to sing in front of other people. Cid, Rammbroes, Biggs and Wedge might wait in the distance for Evangeline; giving her and him indirectly some private room, but... Knowing, that they would hear him, too, made the Miqo'te slightly nervous. However, it was the last favor he could do for the girl who had stolen his heart, whereupon G'raha pulled himself one last time together.  
  
“Feel the Wind, Eternal... Sweepin' 'cross the Land...”  
  
It was impossible to tell her, what he felt. It was too late to shrive his affection in front of everyone. The love he carried for her with every single fiber of his existence... would stay forever a secret left unanswered.  
  
But at least he had this one moment remaining to assure her, that their friendship was a dear treasure to him.  
  
“Over Sea and Desert... Stirrin' Waves and Sand...”  
  
With his whole heart he hoped, that his chanting could communicate the feelings he couldn't pronounce otherwise. Prayed... she might understand, that she was the light brightening the greatest darkness for him.  
  
Evangeline listened motionless to the song; watching him while more tears ran down her gloomily smiling face. To know, that she would at least for a few days miss him, made the burden on G'raha's shoulder a little bit lighter. When two minutes later the last tune in his throat fell silent, he was ultimately determined to not ask her for remembering him. Because... this small sign of her sympathy for the Miqo'te was more than enough... to endure the first Farewell of his life ALMOST unharmed.  
  
Pushing the drops from her cheeks, the Lalafell granted him a last pure smile. “Good luck in the future, Tia.” she gently uttered; making him blush when she bowed to him. Sheepishly grinning, G'raha noticed in teasing manner: “A 'fine' Warrior and hero you are to curtsey for the next-best street-cat.” Evangeline giggled lighthearted – a beautiful sound he urgently needed to remember – and shook her head. “Not for any other tomcat.” ,a soft sigh left her lips, “Only for you.”  
  
Turning around to hide the darkening color of his face, he lowly muttered: “T-Thank you... I-If you don't mind now...” She knowingly hummed. “I never expected you to ever willingly take a nap. It's a surprise... that this is actually happening.” Her voice started shaking as she spoke. The sob afterwards made him widen the wet eyes--- this was the most vulnerable tune she had ever made. Then, he heard the Lalafell's steps to the exit, but couldn't bring himself to turn around once more. His body was frozen in place when he tried to do so... With that, he reluctantly walked ahead.  
  
“Sleep well, G'raha Tia.”  
  
The tears in her words... plus his full name finally voiced by his Warrior... eventually broke his willpower. As soon as the gates were closed behind the sweet girl, he was no longer able to hold the saltwater back. Burying his face in trembling hands while muffled tunes drenched in deep agony escaped his mouth, he sank to his knees and let the tsunami of grief entirely consume him.


	4. Chapter 4

# Page 4

Waking up without her wasn't easy.  
  
A part of him – his logic, most likely – had always been prepared for never seeing Evangeline again in the moment he drifted to sleep; face reddish and moist as he had lost consciousness in his cold Allagan bed. Yet, a naive hope was nevertheless continuing to exist in the Miqo'te's heart, which was nonstop praying in his sleep for a miracle. Making him dream, that he might be awoken one day in a not-too-far-away future by an old yet familiar voice softly bringing him back to the living.  
  
But unfortunately, destiny was a cruel mistress.  
  
Two-hundred years. Two-hundred years away from her. He was not only suddenly living on a planet nearly ruined by the Eight Umbral Calamity, but a world where she and the other members of NOAH had died a horrible death. When the descendant of Biggs – a Roegadyn not only named after him, but sharing his looks as well as a large portion of his personality – and his companions woke G'raha Tia from this way-too-long slumber, their report of the past's events brought the Miqo'te down on all fours; unwillingly coercing him to scream and cry in terror.  
  
When he finally regained a little bit control over himself, he as the Crystal Tower's guardian asked the current Ironworks-crew, if there was anything left to save in this hopeless world--- anything that he was even worth of trying to protect as a man who had failed to be with his friends when they might have needed him at the most. To his surprise, the answer of Biggs III wasn't directed towards the present.  
  
The Roegadyn and his colleagues believed, that there was somebody in a far-away past, who urgently needed to be rescued. Together with the First Shard, a special person of the Source needed to keep on living at all costs. If both this other world and said human survived – so the Ironworks-crew was sure – the Eight Umbral Calamity could be stopped before ever going to happen.  
  
When G'raha asked, who said person might be, Biggs gave him a heartwarming smile.  
  
“The Warrior of Light. The brave Lalafell who saved Eorzea countless times.”  
  
This answer was all the Miqo'te needed for pulling himself entirely together. Determined to rescue his beloved hero, he was immediately ready to do whatever might be necessary to accomplish this goal. However, the Allagan technology alone wouldn't suffice to make such a miracle happen, so he told his new allies that they would have to rely on something else for changing history's course.  
  
Biggs had already theorised, that G'raha wouldn't be able to contribute more than the knowledge plus ability of opening portals to other worlds, yet was confident to create with his help the necessary means for saving the two worlds and the hero both needed. If anybody could offer the intellect for leading such a mammoth-project, he believed, then it was Crystal Tower's guardian. And it was not, as if they wouldn't have any reference-points...  
  
There were many documents and reports Cid nan Garlond had left behind--- for new generations following his footsteps; with the only request, that it should be G'raha's decision alone, whether or not such plan should even be undertaken. When the Ironworks-crew asked him, if he was really sure to shoulder a burden greater than their very lives, the Miqo'te didn't hesitate to assure them of his resolve.  
  
With that, the team worked day and night on finding a solution for the burning question, how to add the necessary qualities to the Crystal Tower for both traveling back to the past two-hundred years ago AND reaching the First Shard together with its guardian.  
  
While the adventures of the meanwhile legendary Warrior of Light and Cid nan Garlond provided an answer for the question of how to cross the boundaries of both time and space--- The Primal Alexander had proven, that time-traveling via magic and technology combined was not just a fiction, and the alien machine named Omega had overcome an unbelievable distance in order to reach this planet... While these two aspects of Evangeline's past could unravel a large portion of their mystery, G'raha Tia and the Ironworks-crew nevertheless had one big problem to solve that nonetheless seemed to be insoluble.  
  
As it looked like, no ordinary human was going to survive this debilitating trip. While the Tower's guardian had the possibility of binding his very existence to the Allagan architectural-wonder in order to not die on this journey, for the others seemed to exist no failsafe plan that allowed them to accompany him.  
  
However, there was one more thing to prepare before upgrading the Crystal Tower with the Ironworks' creations and discussing the final step of the following journey... And that was the definition--- the stipulation of the right moment, when G'raha would have to take the Warrior of Light from the Source's history and bring her to the First; to a time when Minfilia alias the Mother's Word had failed to prevent alone the catastrophe that was in charge for making the shard being absorbed by the original world.  
  
As much as Biggs had figured out, Hydaelyn's oracle might have successfully stopped the flood of light, but a following disaster had slowly yet surely doomed the First, so that the Mothercrystal's true champion was obviously necessary to rescue both worlds. The Roegadyn had earlier tried to pinpoint a good timing for such an intervention, but as somebody born into the world after the Eight Umbral Calamity, his gaze wasn't clear enough to choose such delicate instant. Hence, G'raha would have to revive his skills as a historian and study the events of the Seventh Astral Era involving the Warrior until the catastrophe happened which took her life.  
  
Albeit the Miqo'te felt his legs cave to the very thought of reading about Evangeline's death, he agreed nonetheless to this plan. He needed to know, anyways, what his beloved friend had done to still cast a smiling-spell onto the people's faces – even though these very persons in question hadn't even met her in their lives.  
  
Together with Biggs, the Crystal Tower's guardian headed off to see the destroyed world with his own eyes and learn about his hero's history.  
  
They soon reached a nearly destroyed Ishgard – the place were Evangeline was said to truly have changed the land's fate and ended a war that had lasted for one-thousand years. In the remnants of Fortemps Manor, G'raha found a book named 'Heavensward'; according to Biggs the original edition. The Miqo'te would have loved to indulge at once in the whole text, but they were forced to leave due to the city's destruction being threatening to bury them alive, so he grabbed the book and kept it close to his wildly pounding heart.  
  
Later, in the evening, when he had finally time to read in a safe area Count Edmont's chronicles as a whole... G'raha Tia cried a river in his private chamber – because of the touching story told in this diary dedicated to the journey of his friend and her allies. It wasn't as personal as reading texts written by Evangeline's own hands, yet the words chosen to describe her experiences were assuring him of how valuable her life truly was for Eorzea's future. And now he knew with certainty, that the events in both Coerthas and Dravania didn't have to be changed, since no traces of the Eight Calamity had been present at this period, where she strived not only against Nidhogg but Alexander as well.  
  
Studies of Gyr Abania's history plus the past's events in the Far East, unfortunately, weren't as easy to comprehend as Ishgard's records, since the war for Ala Mhigo and Othard had been the age when Garlemald started to reproduce the cause of the Eight Calamity; the Black Rose. For a while, G'raha was almost certain to be unable to find the right moment to steal the Warrior from the Source's warring nations, since each moment appeared to become more and more important as the world's fate approached... But then, reading a few of Cid's documents under the stars of the abandoned Rhalgr's Reach... ultimately gave him an answer to his question.  
  
Omega. It had to be right after the Warrior had defeated Omega. When Evangeline had proven to be not only a great magician and swordswoman but powerful healer as well. When the city-states prepared to face Garlemald and were welcoming Lord Hien in their middle to form an official alliance with the Far East. Everything after this day was spiralling down to the very moment when the Black Rose was released and – through the consequences of the First Shard having lost against its demise – corrupted the planet's whole aether to the point where countless lives died worldwide within several minutes.  
  
This was the time when G'raha needed to change the future.  
  
Back in Mor Dhona, the Miqo'te worked nonstop with Biggs and the other Ironworks-members to complete the Crystal Tower's upgrade. Channeling all feelings for the Lalafell and the whole planet into his duty.  
  
Albeit this world was ruined, on his journey G'raha had gained an endless ocean of hope rippling through his heart from its remaining inhabitants. There hadn't been many people left on Hydaelyn who would dare to welcome a stranger open-hearted, but those who still kept optimism in their very nature were also those who marveled the Warrior of Light and were glad she had existed before them; glad she had kept fighting for the planet's innocent souls until the very end. And even the hearts of those who had given up to hope for a miracle were still praying behind closed doors and in dark caves--- not to the Mothercrystal, but the maiden who had protected their grandfathers and grandmothers.  
  
For all these good people, the Crystal Tower's guardian wanted to accomplish the impossible. For them, he would prevent the Calamity. For them, he would save the Warrior's life and restore the one light's history that might create the bright future they all prayed to see happen.  
  
Even, when the Ironworks-crew eventually had to accept, that they couldn't come with him to the First, his determination couldn't be erased. Not even, when his new friends were worried, that he would sacrifice more than the rest of them, G'raha Tia faltered a single second. He was ready. Absolutely ready. What had been his duty other than a tool, that was meant to make the dreams of his ancestors come true? If he could serve with that the entire mankind and even protect with said action the person most dear to him, then he happily changed history and let his current existence be destroyed by the time-flow correcting paradoxes.  
  
Furthermore, he was prepared to react in case the Warrior's gift couldn't shield her against the amount of light... which she would have to gather within her small body on the rescue-mission through the First. Should the gleam threaten to shatter her soul... Try to turn her body into a Lightwarden... Then, he would absorb all of the corrupt energy and bring it to the Interdimensional Rift, where his death would only release the shine in absolute nothingness, so that it would never again harm anybody.  
  
With that, the day finally arrived when the Crystal Tower was able to cross the frontiers between the worlds and time itself.  
  
“Please, do not forget us.”  
  
Biggs' last request uttered with a genuine smile on the Roegadyn's lips made G'raha Tia weep like a child. While the embosomed Ironworks-friends patted his shoulders and tried to comfort him, the Miqo'te was caught in memories of a past over two-hundred years away from him...  
  
Back then, he hadn't been able to ask Evangeline for this favor. He was telling himself, that it would only put an unnecessarily additional weight onto the small Lalafell, but this was only one half of the truth. The other part... Well...  
  
It hadn't been pure considerateness when he swallowed the plea down. It was selfishness in the very same moment, too. He was too afraid to give his anxiety a name. The fear to be forgotten... On that day so long ago, G'raha had convinced himself it would be enough when she missed him for a few hours. Being a fraidy cat, he didn't have wanted to admit, that the thought of her forgetting him was scaring him more than anything else. But now – when his new comrade found so easily the courage for that simple plea – the Miqo'te wished he had done the very same.  
  
With that, he promised to never forget his friends from the future – plus asked in return to be kept in their memories until the very end. Once they had exchanged this oath of true friendship, the Ironworks-crew wished him all luck in the world before they left the Crystal Tower. Not hesitating a single moment once the gates were closed, G'raha bound his lifeforce to the Allagan building and activated the combination of magic as well as technology to travel to the First two-hundred years ago.


	5. Chapter 5

# Page 5

One-hundred years too far. Or rather, one-hundred years too early. G'raha Tia managed to survive the journey without being killed by enormous forces he had never experienced before – something probably close to the pain his idol endured whenever she had faced a Primal – yet his destination was only in terms of space the correct one. Not, that this would matter anymore...  
  
His body was now eternal like the Allagan architecture around him; the later had even claimed parts of his limbs similar to a silent contract-clause. In spite of the strange view, though, he wouldn't be offended to have additional time for preparing everything and safely bringing the Warrior of Light to this world. Albeit the Miqo'te might need a while to get acclimated to said change, it nevertheless assured him to be still a descendant of his people and Desch, since the whole procedure hadn't turned him into a lifeless statue.  
  
Probably, a real pureblood of Allag could have stayed entirely human after such a trip through the Interdimensional Rift, but considering the fact that he had to keep on living much longer than intended, he presumed even an outstanding Hyur like Unei or Doga would end up being partly crystallized. With that thought crossing his mind, he concluded... it wouldn't be a bad idea to keep his identity a secret from now on and pretend to be a Hume-magician who belonged to a country lost in the light-flood of the First.  
  
Since he already had developed the habit of wearing clothes of his Allagan ancestors in the Tower – as well as pulling a hood over his head while traveling around in the Source's future – doing so wouldn't be in any aspect a disadvantage but rather a welcome addition to the great plan his Ironworks-friends had entrusted him with. After all, the Crystal Tower with its unworldly design was going to receive lots of attention in this alternate Mor Dhona... and G'raha didn't plan to rebuff anybody who was brave enough to come close to it.  
  
Remembering with a melancholic smile, how all members of NOAH had been fascinated by the colossal construct, he activated a mirror meant to monitor the Tower's surroundings. Thanks to this tool, he could watch escapees of the flood who desperately looked for a sanctuary to seek shelter. And just as he had predicted, they didn't know any other place to go, hence the courageous souls under them gladly wanted to witness this miraculous Tower at close range.  
  
From this moment on as well as unbeknown to the First Shard, the Miqo'te G'raha Tia had stopped to exist. Meanwhile, a man known as the Crystal Exarch stepped outside of the foreign building and welcomed the homeless people with undeniable benevolence. He, so the magician claimed, had summoned the massive construct with its powerful barrier-system from another time to support the people of this continent. It was already too late for his own to be saved, he declared, but nevertheless the enigmatic figure was still not willing to accept the end of their planet.  
  
His inspiring speech didn't fail the intended effect, whereupon the refugees asked him for his allowance to stay in his domain. Under the promise, that they wouldn't live IN the Tower as he wasn't sure how long the summon would last, the people could take whatever material or tool they needed from the storerooms in order to create a settlement close to the protective building.  
  
And so, the Crystarium was born – and its seemingly-never-aging guardian watched with dignity and tame joy the city's growth while he kept the Sineaters away from their home plus helped the people to defend themselves against the horrible monsters.  
  
Just as the Crystal Tower, he would almost one-hundred years later transport something else into this world--- someone, to be precise, although the public wouldn't learn about it. Not even the Crystarium's Guard Captain, a tough Viis, was aware of the guest's identity. Lyna – a woman being pretty much like a granddaughter to the charismatic leader – welcomed this man named Thancred without questions when the Exarch introduced him as a comrade from the lost land; having not the slightest idea, that the Hyur came in truth from another world.  
  
Mentioned guest, on the other hand, didn't take the situation easy. Especially not, after the hooded man told him to have summoned the wrong person – or rather... soul in shape of a palpable ghost, unfortunately – to this place. Thancred was not only a Scion but also a close friend of Evangeline, hence his initial distrust considering the Exarch had immense extents once he grasped one more stranger wanted to pull the generous Lalafell into selfish affairs.  
  
However, when the magician informed him, that this was the First Shard, the Hyur quickly put the puzzle-pieces together and asked if something had happened to Minfilia. It was... admittedly heartbreaking to explain the oracle's fate to somebody who had been like an older brother to her. Deep down, this spirit that had once been G'raha Tia felt guilt and pity, yet didn't let these emotions become visible and allowed Thancred instead to save the current Minfilia from Eulmore's clutches.  
  
While the Hyur successfully rescued said girl and restlessly traveled from this day onwards with her through Norvrandt to never be caught by those chasing Minfilia, the Exarch was trying to correct his summoning-spell in order to get next time the right person as well as let Thancred return to his world. Annoyingly, one year later he would again bring a solid ghost from the Source's different time-flow to the First. Well, this round actually two of them.  
  
Y'shtola didn't cooperate with him and decided to see this world for herself; she wouldn't play any games that a mysterious man had made up for her and the treasured friend over at their home-planet. Being loyal to her own believes and the Warrior of Light, the Miqo'te-woman left the Crystarium for both the first and the last time in this year.  
  
Urianger, on the other hand, was willing to listen to the Crystal Exarch. He correctly concluded by the summoning to the First, that things had clearly not turned out like he planned when he was preparing two years ago everything for Minfilia's journey to this Shard, thus the Elezen wanted to know, if there was anything he could do in order to help.  
  
Slightly taken aback by remembering, that everything he had learned in the future hadn't yet occurred or was entirely fresh in this time-axis, the Exarch nevertheless quickly regained his composure. Urianger's insight was a welcome opportunity; one he couldn't waste now, since that Elezen was a piece in the grand scheme that had been missing so far. Because of this resolve, G'raha Tia temporarily unveiled his true identity and explained everything to the Scion. Asking him to save both worlds plus the important Warrior of Light togther, although for doing so Urianger would have to take the role of a prophet – since G'raha didn't want to risk the plan in any way.  
  
The Scion was shocked and had strong reservations, but once he realized the Exarch was doing all of this to save countless lives including their shared friend, Urianger heavy-heartedly accepted to play this burdensome part. When the disguised Miqo'te subsequently asked him, why he so abruptly changed his mind, the Elezen gave him at first a tired smile. Then, Urianger straightforwardly told G'raha, that he hardly believed anybody who frivolously claimed to risk one's existence so selflessly for a whole world or even two... but he would never doubt somebody whose eyes shone like tiny stars when they spoke of Evangeline.  
  
In spite of the deep embarrassment, the Crystal Exarch was glad to have found a partner in crime. And even more: With Urianger studying the First as well, he had gained additional time to correct his spell's issue--- an error he slowly was able to conceive... His friend's Echo was what kept him from reaching the Lalafell, so probably he had to strongly adjust several aspects of the magic. Since her Scion-friends were so closely tied to her heart, after all, it was logical her soul called out for them to help her, which – in result – ended then each time in his failed aiming.  
  
If he just managed to call for her, while no Scion was around the Dunesfolk, then it should be possible to finally get her. Or, rather, to enable a mental conversation with the important girl. Because G'raha gradually started to believe, that his magic alone wouldn't be able to bring her as a whole to this world, so that it might be necessary to send her an emitter; a piece of Ironworks-technology to strengthen the connection.  
  
This theory proved to be right in another new year. Yet... The Crystal Exarch had at first underestimated Evangeline's self-protection. Although Alphinaud was physically not even near to her direct reach, her spirit had directed the spell towards the teenager – transporting his soul just as the other three before him to the First. And when the hooded man tried one more time, Alisaie appeared in the last minute and was pulled just like her twin-brother before to the First. But then, then at last...  
  
When he had the last chance to reach out for Evangeline before the war would ultimately begin and the day of the Black Rose's release wouldn't be too far away anymore, THEN his newly altered spell finally allowed him to contact the Warrior of Light.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's the last page featuring Evangeline as a Lalafell. I had toyed around with the idea of switching her species earlier, but... In the end, I rather stick to the fact that 4.5 hadn't implemented Viera yet as a playable race, so that my main-character was also meeting the Crystal Exarch in Stomblood's MSQ as good old Doom Rabbit the Lala and not Anemone Blanc'rose the Bunny.
> 
> Hooowever... Since this here is a fanfiction, I give myself the right to ignore our maximal-set-hairstyle-length and grant Evangeline strands as long as I prefer. Plus, I myself had half of my life long hair (as an elementary-school-girl and now as an adult), so I won't try to conceal my preference for that. =U.U=

# Page 6

She was just as adorable as he remembered her. Although he had to admit, that the four years – on the Lalafell's end – in which he hadn't seen his friend... were definitely leaving traces on Evangeline. Despite her species being famous for optically not aging much, there was proof of time continously flowing.  
  
Her skin originally appearing not much darker than the Sultana's was meanwhile tanned; if not even close to lively caramel. The Warrior's strawberry-blonde hair had grown further over her shoudlers, so that the strands were not only touching her chest but even reaching her hips. And – although they weren't physically a part of her – these beloved rabbit-ears were no longer black but white.  
  
Being a healer who wore a bright robe from the Far East as well as long boots in metallic-red, she stood in front of him in this mentally created area; holding a staff in her battle-ready hands as she stared confused plus warily at him.  
  
To his surprise yet amusement, her stoicism had over the last years made a little bit more room for impulsive stirring of emotions within this golden heart. “Who are y--- OI, mysterious man who called me a few times! Let me return, NOW! My friends die if I don't protect them! You can hold me later captivated, when no crazy Ascian is going to harm anybody!” she demanded in typical Lalafell-manner as her right foot stamped onto the ground.  
  
He couldn't help but smile. “Calm down, Warrior of Light.” ,the hooded man gently said – utterly relieved, that she wouldn't be able to recognize his voice as it had become not only older but also deeper over all these years, “Elidibus will not take a single life while your spirit is here with me. A friend of yours has successfully come to the rescue, so you won't lose any comrades today.”  
  
A hint of relief emerged within her eyes. But it wasn't enough to distract her from the other issue.  
  
“Tsk, and what about you? Haven't you been threatening my Scion-friends and me with these sudden headache-attacks your voice creates? That timing of yours, at least, is horrible in case you're not willingly trying to take my soul to whatever-place-you-might-be-at.” she grumbled; obviously not trusting the person in front of her. Furthermore, the fingers around her staff impatiently twitched as she scrutinized his partly-mantled face.  
  
Ah... It had been similar, back then, when G'raha teased Evangeline with the aethersand-challenge. She wasn't fond of such 'jokes'. They made her distrustful and nearly aggressive. Ready to cast the most harmful spells on her target. However... He understood, that she considered the enigmatic figure here in this foreign space to be not a simple nuisance but a dangerous foe. Which was just her absolute right, to be honest, since the whole situation was more serious than anything else he had done in his long life. He deserved punishment for interfering in her duties and taking her companions away. Yet...  
  
Albeit she would most likely enjoy beheading him, this short moment was more than the Exarch had allowed himself to hope for. She responded to him. Evangeline open-heartedly reacted to him – with words! All the decades that had passed until now on the First Shard, G'raha was each and every day sure she would not even waste a single phrase on the person who had stolen the souls of her friends. But... But no, the young Lalafell who possessed more pride than all of Norvrandt's Dwarves combined actually let him now listen to her voice. A beautiful sound... which he had missed since hundreds of years – while being asleep and awake; in the same unbearable extent...  
  
Dazzled by her talkativeness--- Positively astonished by her slightly altered personality in general, he quickly admonished himself, that staring at Evangeline so full of awe plus admiration wouldn't make things less complicated, thus he focused on the present; her present.  
  
Nodding, the disguised Miqo'te answered: “I apologize for the harm my actions might have caused. If I would possess another option for contacting you, then your friends' souls should still be in their rightful bodies. But the way things are, I don't have time for researching another method.” His hero didn't need to know, that he had spent decades with analysing and testing thousands of spells until this very moment. She shouldn't waste any thoughts on him. He was a stranger to her; nothing more.  
  
While this self-reminder made his stomach ache as if hit by a fist, the Lalafell folded her arms and skeptically eyeballed him. “Okay then, if it's so important for you to talk to me...” ,she grudgingly stated, “...I suppose you have a good reason for making such an elaborate call. Hence... what is it?” That staff was still in her right hand; fingers drumming a slow rhythm on the metal. If she wouldn't bear this deadly serious expression on her face, Evangeline could easily be a grumpy plus slightly-spoiled child waiting for their parents to give them a long-awaited gift.  
  
Her view forced his heart to melt, embarrassingly.  
  
G'raha would have enjoyed a longer conversation with her, but he felt his reserves holding up the mental connection were slowly reaching their limit, so he had to focus on the main-goal of this fortunate talk. Raising his left non-crystallized hand due to his secret wish she might take it, the disguised Miqo'te stated: “There is something you have to do. Something you have to retrieve. Close to the Crystal Tower, I have left an emitter behind for you to take it. Once you hold the object in your hands, I will be able to cast a spell sufficient to transport you to me – to bring you to the First Shard. As soon as you're here, I will explain everything to you, Warrior of Light.”  
  
He wanted to say her name. He urgently wanted to. But the Exarch didn't let himself have this joy, as he was worried the tune of his favorite word could betray him. The stiff way he pronounced her title instead, though, made the Lalafell wrinkle her nose in disgust. “Urgs, I don't know why you seem to think that, but this Dunesfolk here is no fan of adulation. Got it?” she ranted; cheeks slightly reddish due to increasing anger.  
  
“Apologies. I did not mean to unsettle you.” he replied with a smothered chuckle thanks to the memory of her dislike for special treatment. Although he knew, it wouldn't have the effect he aimed for, the hooded man nevertheless reached a little bit more obvious out for the Lalafell. So far, she had ignored his gesture, but now her eyes wandered to his open palm. As she scrutinized it with obvious frustration occupying her gaze, G'raha felt the spell's magic collapse bit by bit. Caving to the small luxury of a sad smile, he was ready to let the connection dissolve.  
  
The young woman surprised him, when she abruptly teetered to him – just as if she could feel their conversation wasn't going to last any further – and recklessly grabbed his hand. “I have a name, so feel free to use it, Mister Stalker. After all, I'm forced to see you again, so it won't hurt you to address me properly.” the Dunesfolk declared before she squeezed him to the point where he could feel her nails digging deep into his skin.  
  
That impression of her rough touch didn't vanish in the second the mental connection eventually broke. Instead, it stayed in the Exarch's awareness as if his true body--- his real hand had been damaged. Holding his limb that clearly wasn't injured yet burned with unmistakable protest, he let a shivering breath of air escape his upwards twitching lips while he sank to the Ocular's floor.  
  
Finally. FI-NA-LLY. It had been a lifetime to reach his precious ally. But now... Now it was no longer a dream. It was the first step to reuniting with his Lalafell-friend – even though she would never recognize him.  
  
“Oh Evangeline...” he whispered; relishing the way her name rolled over his tongue.  
  
Hm... Unbelievable, yet priceless... He purred. G'raha Tia purred. Something he hadn't done since the day he had taken the identity of the Crystal Exarch. Hah, his idol was in some aspect clearly bad for his self-control, yet he couldn't help but widely smirk about it.  
  
Albeit he could still feel her piercing gaze and the bloodthirsty readiness to tore his head off, this moment alone sufficed to make him feel alive. Alive in a manner... that hadn't occurred since their adventure in the Crystal Tower ended and everything after that turned into this desperate fight for the future--- for HER future. And if he just managed to keep this passionate excitement in check, then – he was sure of it – his plan would perfectly work out.  
  
Now, all he had to do was waiting for his Warrior to find the emitter...


	7. Chapter 7

# Page 7

One more year. One more year, until he finally felt it. Although he knew, that on the Source – maximal – a few weeks had passed, the Crystal Exarch inwardly cursed how much time yet again had passed until the second step of his plan could be set into motion.  
  
However, once he could clearly sense Evangeline's physique and mind in his mental grasp thanks to the emitter, G'raha wasn't able to suppress the whimper of joy rearing up in his chest. This excitement, to his shame, made him miscalculate the coordinates the transport-spell was meant to have. In result to said mistake, he didn't bring his Warrior to the Ocular, but a random spot somewhere in Norvrandt's equivalent to Mor Dhona, Lakeland. According to panic-fuelled glances at his mirror, that enabled him see with her very own eyes for a second, in the southern part of the area.  
  
“Bah, you can't be serious, old man...” the Exarch groaned frustrated and buried his face for a moment in the non-crystallized hand.  
  
If – and this was a pretty optimistic, almost delusional IF – Evangeline didn't hate the hooded man so far, then she was clearly going to do that now. Bad jokes, ill surprises... It was a hilariously easy task to upset her, albeit she was under the grumpy shell even sweeter than sugar plus despite her pride a humble soul once people wanted to make her feel special.  
  
Having that annoyingly flustered grin on his lips, G'raha decided to leave the Tower as well as Crystarium and search for his small friend to make up for his failure. Maybe she could be convinced of not cutting him into pieces or burning his body alive, when he just apologized as soon as possible for the inconvenience he had caused for her.  
  
He didn't come too far after leaving the city, however, when his attention was caught by Lyna's severe voice. Apparently, his guest had already found her way to the city--- not, that this would be a surprise, since the familiar Allagan building in the distance could hardly be overlooked. Relieved, he approached the Guard Captain; curious eyes hidden under the hood's shadow roaming the environment around his personal granddaughter in order to find his dear Lalafell.  
  
How surprised he was to realize, that a foreign Viis-maiden was standing in front of Lyna; next to a dead Sineater that had just been slayed by Crystarium's dutiful Captain. While said woman was now lecturing the young stranger about having to properly introduce herself even in chaotic times like these, the Exarch scrutinized the unknown person from afar.  
  
Had he failed once again to summon the Warrior of Light...? No... Impossible. It had been Evangeline's very presence gripping the device for transporting her to this world; he clearly had felt the familiar aether and powerful soul in his reach. But what about this confused girl here...? The way she behaved clearly indicated her to be an inhabitant of the Source; the words 'Gridania', 'Mor Dhona', 'Lalafell' and 'Viera' falling from shimmering lips – pronounced by a pleasently light voice – was proof enough of her---  
  
Oh. OH! Now it made sense...!  
  
How funny to see a tiny miracle or rather difference of the universe finding its way to him, although he actually had failed to take the bare possibility of it into account...  
  
He had changed history by simply taking Evangeline's friends away. With more and more Scions being unconscious on the Source, she had been forced to continue her adventures by relying on other companions. And if he remembered correctly, a report of Cid considering the events in the Orbonne Monastery had mentioned a Viis--- no, a Viera named Fran, who left an inspiring impact on everybody part of the Ivalice-adventure; including the small Lalafell.  
  
Could it be... Was it possible, that the aftereffects of G'raha's magic-misfiring-intervention... in a period when Evangeline had only Alisaie left... caused the Warrior to yearn for the strength she had witnessed... while meeting for the very first time in her life one of the proud rabbit-amazonesses...? After all, Cid's document had featured a footnote, where the engineer noticed Evangeline's temporary interest into a potion called Fantasia--- A mysterious liquid said to be capable of turning people into their opposite genders and even different races...  
  
Studying the young woman, he focused on her face.  
  
Ah... Eyes... Odd eyes. These eyes, that he would always and everywhere recognize. One green like a leaf and the other red like a rose. The almost perfect mirror to his own lost Heterochromia. Possessed only by his very dear counterpart; his treasured idol plus hero.  
  
And once he realized, that this Viis--- Viera was indeed his beloved girl, he immediately could see all these small similarities that her new face shared with the former one. Like the mixture of a child and a grown Hyur-lady, she had always been undeniably adorable and lovely even though her frustration or rather subtle anger were boiling underneath the pretty facade. This fact hadn't been changed by the Fantasia. Evangeline looked as unbelievably cute as ever when she tried to explain her origin to Lyna.  
  
Despite his suppressed humor being eager to watch how this awkward moment might unfold any further, the Crystal Exarch pulled himself together and cleared his throat. No inhabitant of Norvrandt knew about the Source and the other Shards, hence it wasn't a good idea to let his Warrior delve into that topic.  
  
“Lyna. I am glad you have found my guest. I was already worried she might have taken the wrong direction.” the enigmatic man said loud enough that the Guard Captain could hear him. “Crystal Exarch?!” ,she stuttered and turned around to look at him, “So she is... one of your comrades from the lost land? Please forgive me, I did misjudge the situation.”  
  
Shaking his head with a charismatic smile, G'raha approached the two women.  
  
Even though it had been muted, he hadn't failed to hear his idol's snippy “Oh, 'great', it's finally you.” which made his heart pound in terribly shameful happiness, thus he was more than intrigued to focus for a second on her. A short glance at Evangeline made him realize, that she resembled rather a Blackmage than a Summoner right now with her black robe and suddenly wrathful eyes... Fingers of the left hand twitching as if to grab her tome and cast the most nasty spells on him, she could have been a fallen angel sent from hell to punish him for all the times he had annoyed her...  
  
But no, this wouldn't happen. At least not today.  
  
He reminded himself, that he had become very skilled over the years to read other people and even manipulate them with his charms if necessary, so there was no need to allow panic to take him over yet. With a slight nod into his Warrior's direction who folded her arms in clearly grumpy manner, the Exarch calmly switched his attention back to Lyna: “Captain, this might be inappropriate in your opinion, but I would like to show her our city by myself. I know you would prefer to send one of the soldiers to accompany the lady, yet it has been a while since I saw her for the last time. Therefore, this old man would be very glad, when his most-trusted guardian and comrade could make at least this single time an exception for him.”  
  
“O-Of course, Crystal Exarch!” the Viis quickly answered before she saluted with hardly contained embarrassment; being obviously not used to her personal grandfather asking like this for a favor. However, G'raha did not mind Lyna's shy response, because it was indeed true that he rarely had a reason for doing that. But well... If it just sufficed to convince the earnest woman, then all expedients in the worlds couldn't be cheap enough for him to gain a private moment with his beloved Warrior by trickery.  
  
Leading afterwards a silent or rather sullen Evangeline into the direction of Crystarium's entrance-area, the Exarch secretly drank in her appearance as they walked side by side.  
  
For a Viera, she was pretty short – possessing a height of almost one-hundred-eighty centimeters, her body was even petite – but... As her old shape had been not even a full meter but just ninety centimeters, he supposed it must be a world-moving experience for her to be suddenly so large. Her dignity, though, didn't seem much impacted by the transformation. She hadn't become shy; rather the opposite. If he was allowed to guess, then he would even assume she had received even more self-esteem by having no longer a body that people would easily overlook.  
  
Meanwhile, the Exarch felt suddenly very small compared to her. His nearly one-hundred-sixty centimeters weren't much of a deal for male Miqo'te, of course, which wasn't such a novelty per se to him. The real novelty, on the other hand...  
  
His infiority-complex was grabbing his chest. In a twisted manner, to be honest with himself.  
  
He had always been inferior compared to her – the Warrior of Light; the great adventurer. G'raha's initial jealousy, in the past, of the admiration plus trust this girl easily received from others had soon died down when he fell for her. So, it was more than alright for him, when his role-model was finally no longer in a position... where he might surrender to his nervousness and treat her disrespectful due to his awkwardness to handle her small shape.  
  
Yet... Although the Exarch had grown out of the childish, wild ways that his youth had meant, he was now afraid... her bare presence alone would suffice to awaken the very last playfulness that slumbered underneath his serious attitude of an old man. She was... like a drug setting his inner boy free. The boy who wanted nothing more than exploring things without limits while looking up to his idol. This innocent demon was strong... Now even more than before.  
  
She... Evangeline was... breathtakingly beautiful.  
  
Her strawberry-blonde hair was now almost rose-colored and so long, that it touched the insides of her knees. Falling parted down like a common fishtail, the silk reflected the awfully bright light of the First in pleasant facets. Growing in fluffy manner over ears rather long yet rounded... And her caramel-brown skin – healthier in color than the tanned flesh before – could not even a small bit be overlayed by mentioned awful gleam. This counted for her soft curves, especially... He hadn't noticed, when she was a Lalafell, but her young face was accompanied by a mature body.  
  
Forcing this thought quickly back into his subconsciousness, the Exarch needed to address something very important.  
  
As soon as the Guard Captain was out of audible reach, he explained: “I am sorry for this charade, but almost no inhabitant of the First is aware, that other worlds exist next to this one. If anybody wants to know, from which place you originate, you sadly must conceal the truth---” “You mean I have to lie. Sugarcoating is nothing else but telling a falsehood.” she grumbled and sped up her pace; walking now ahead of him.  
  
“...I hadn't meant to drop you in Lakeland.” ,he shrived with a soft tune – not with manipulative charm, but with serious honesty as his feet stopped moving, “I also didn't want to accidentally bring your friends' souls to this world. I really AM sorry for everything bad my actions have so far caused for all of you. Please believe me... that I wouldn't forcefully involve you into the First's problems if there was another way... But you are the only one who can stop the Calamity that threatens to destroy this world, Evangeline.”  
  
She twitched and turned around to look at him. Odd-colored eyes overtaken by worry and empathy. “I already feared after your call, that Minfilia wouldn't have been able to rescue this place entirely, but...” ,his Warrior hesitated, “...are things really THAT bad?”  
  
The Exarch nodded; lower jaw trembling for a moment as the memories of the Source's future were threatening to overwhelm him.  
  
“We're at a standstill right now, yet the light-flood has consumed everything that isn't Norvrandt; our version of Eorzea. And our counterpart to the Thirteenth's Voidsent... As Lyna has explained to you, the Sineaters are the greatest danger you can find out there. They bluntly speaking kill all remaining humans. … Of course, the brave souls of Crystarium battle them since one-hundred years, yet we need your heroism and abilities more than you can imagine right now. However... We will fight by your side if you are willing to help us. You won't be alone.”  
  
There was a faint color-change on her cheeks when he uttered the last two sentences with a brave grin. He was surprised as well as enchanted by the tender blush... Looking away from him, the Warrior grumbled: “I haven't followed your invitation just for letting this world down, Exarch. So feel free to introduce me to your people. After all, I want to protect no strangers but comrades and friends.”  
  
He couldn't fight the grateful smile that occupied his lips.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not that much into using the very same words as the game delivers in monologues / dialogues, but the sentences of the Crystal Exarch in Holminster - when he answers Alisaie's question - are actually from the German dub of Shadowbringers. I like them very much, so I tried to translate them as good as possible.
> 
> For curious people: I had recorded my favorite Exarch-moments and uploaded them to YouTube, so you can listen to the voice-actors of my native language, if you want to.
> 
> https://youtu.be/y3-57U5IapI

# Page 8

Ah... This hadn't been easy... Keeping up appearances once the Warrior of Light had uttered a specific name was nearly tearing his heart apart... But how should he have prepared himself anyways for something that he had never dared to even lightly presume?  
  
Evangeline... She hadn't forgotten him. When the Crystal Exarch told her about the great influence which the Allagan construct had on this world, the Viera had straightforwardly asked: “Was someone inside of the Tower when you opened it for the first time? A man named... G'raha Tia?” To deny this--- To LIE to her was cutting deep into his chest. Especially, when all he wanted... was... to impulsively pull the hood from his head and tearfully thank her for not forgetting him.  
  
Her reaction to his dry, emotionless denial had been quite crestfallen, at first. “Aha... Then you probably have taken the Tower from a period where it was vanished from Eorzea's history; before my friend and I got to explore it... That's... Excuse me, but I really had hoped to see him again. It's... so long ago, that we could talk with each other. Actually too long ago... I--- Sorry, that's not your problem.” the girl had mumbled with a steady voice before she hid her eyes for a moment behind the right hand; unable to conceal a muted sob as well as a small tear from him.  
  
Standing now in front of his mirror in the Ocular, the Exarch felt his heart ache when the fresh memory consumed his awareness. In lieu of his original plan to keep an eye on the Warrior's adventure over in Amh Araeng, he doubted to be able to muster at the moment the emotional strength needed to watch her through mentioned prying-tool. Last night, actually, had been the very same – after he saw Evangeline off to let her have some rest. There had been this urgent need to check on the Viera before he allowed himself a short portion of sleep as well, yet his shaking hands weren't able to activate his 'looking-glass'.  
  
No matter how calm and even a little bit stoic he must appear in the eyes of others, on the inside existed still this young man who could hardly keep up the facade he probably had created on the very day he realized his feelings for the Warrior of Light. Who wanted to get rid of all his secrets and tell the love of his life how much she meant to him...  
  
Squeezing his nose with the rather cold crystal-hand, the Exarch forced himself to be useful instead of mourning missed opportunities.  
  
Only a small command with his ather was necessary to activate the magical window. Just as always, he would begin to scan the surroundings of his city for any Sineater-activities, before he would monitor the rest of Lakeland. As much as the disguised Miqo'te could tell, there was nothing suspicious going on, yet he couldn't ignore – since one full week – a bad sensation in his stomach stirring whenever a few of these monstrous abominations were spotted by him or Crystarium's Guard.  
  
The creatures' behavior was... less random than normally. They were driven by instinct, yes, but they weren't famous for having the cooperation-skills of animals like ants or bees. The Sineaters would usually not work together for gaining nutriment. Except for... G'raha frowned to even think about it. If a Lightwarden was going to threaten Lakeland, then he would need Evangeline on the battlefield – sooner than she was able to pick all her friends up.  
  
Hopefully, she could reunite with the Scions before having to confront one of the strongest and most dangerous Sineaters. Although the Crystal Exarch was going to use the Lalafell--- the Viera in his great scheme, he didn't feel comfortable to treat his most important friend like a tool. There were things, admittedly, he wanted to do to her, but---  
  
Quickly shaking his head, so that the hood almost dropped from his ears, he forbade himself to even IMAGINE anything that wasn't relatable to a professional relationship. It didn't matter, that she looked now like the most adorable girl having grown up to become also the most beautiful woman in the world--- NO, all that mattered was the future of the worlds and hers – there was no place left for egoistical yearnings an old man like him should clearly not have anymore!  
  
The Exarch pushed that harsh telling-off a little bit later once again into his wavering mind. And that was, when Evangeline returned with a slightly confusing Alisaie. On the one hand, the teenager looked depressive, so he was sure something terrible had happened to one of her friends in Amh Araeng, but on the other hand, she seemed absolutely relieved to be reunited with the changed yet dear Warrior. G'raha couldn't help but feel jealous while the Elezen-girl entangled Evangeline's left arm in such familiar way, that the two of them could have been sisters or even--- Well, this was the moment he immediately lectured himself. Being a male was no excuse for forgetting the really important things one had to attend to while the never-ending light was still a manifest danger for the First.  
  
Once the two women had shared a small conversation with him, he gave Evangeline instructions for reaching the place where Alphinaud had pitched camp since one year. Alisaie didn't follow the Viera to Kholusia, though, as she rather wanted to support the Guard in the meantime – a request G'raha was more than glad to approve, since the Redmage was a welcome addition to the resistance against the Sineaters in Lakeland.  
  
A few more hours passed until the Elezen-girl appeared once more in the Ocular; fortunately accompanied by her twin-brother and the hero. When the Exarch asked, if they understood now the bad situation of the First, the three young souls immediately agreed. After the twins had shortly summarized how each area they had seen suffered under the Sineaters, G'raha explained for his guests, how important it was to slay those who directed the steps of these monsters – the greatest amongst them; the Lightwardens. Powerful creatures... that ruled in each area of Norvrandt with the ability to suppress darkness with their sheer, endless light. But if they were defeated, the demise of this world could be stopped. And once the First Shard was save, then the Eight Umbral Calamity on the Source would never occur.  
  
Evangeline wasn't sure, if such dangerous rescue-mission could be as easy as the Exarch made it sound, which was why G'raha's inner historian woke up with the urgent need to share his knowledge with her. Unable to stand the impulse, the hooded man made a short yet informative speech about the phenomenon of the original world absorbing the Shards under specific circumstances.  
  
Before his Warrior had a chance to voice her opinion about the issue, Lyna interrupted the little group with a frightening novelty: A large troop of Sineaters lead by a Lightwarden had attacked the nearby village Holminster. If nobody stopped them, they would destroy each and every building and either kill the villagers or turn them into fellow monsters.  
  
Alphinaud and Alisaie didn't wait for the Exarch's orders as they instantly took their leave, so he asked Lyna to prevent anybody from entering the area before he would arrive next to Holminster's gates. Once the Guard Captain had left, he told a patient Evangeline to catch up with the twins, while he quickly had to reorganise Crystarium's sentinels. As if G'raha had set free a vivid bird, the Viera sprinted with her long legs to the exit; having the intimidating aura of the most adept Summoner he had ever seen in his long lifetime.  
  
This impression turned out to be correct when he watched her in the battle for Holminster's remaining inhabitants.  
  
Had he really been impressed by her skills in Eorzea – back then, when she conquered the labyrinth underneath the Tower...? In the last four years, Evangeline had become a magician who made the little Lalafell of the past look lile a bloody amateur. His eyes could hardly follow her fast spells and the impressive actions she made her carbuncles perform. Staring at the Warrior, he was absolutely overwhelmed when she summoned for the first time in front of him a creature looking like a small ghost of the mighty dragon Bahamut.  
  
Reading reports and listening to tales or songs about her adventures was definitely not the same as experiencing all these things at close proximity.  
  
Yet, this was still nothing compared to her healer-skills. When the five of them finally faced the Lightwarden Philia after beating many Sineaters, Alphinaud was knocked unconscious by one of the beast's fatal blows. Alisaie as a Redmage couldn't heal the Exarch, Lyna and Evangeline at the same time, hence his Warrior switched from Summoner to Scholar in the blink of an eye.  
  
The abilities she demonstrated for the rest of the combat were... simply put... divine. Impressive. Inspiring. They must have been Alphinaud's motivation, in first place, to focus rather on healing than causing damage to foes here in Norvrandt, because G'raha couldn't imagine any better reason for the decision to switch one's area of expertise.  
  
Mentioned teenager regained consciousness right in the moment when Lyna and Evangeline made a combined, final attack, thus he joined this Limit Break together with Alisaie and the Exarch, so that the five defeated the Lightwarden. As an result to the deadly injuries, Philia sank down to the ground and began sparkling; its poisonous aether or rather light started to search for a new body to possess.  
  
The Guard Captain immediately wanted to whisk everybody to safety, but G'raha didn't let his personal granddaughter do that. He was sure, that Evangeline's gift would be able to compensate the gleam, thus he didn't hold the Warrior back when she approached the dead beast – protective as ever of her comrades. Although he was collected on the surface, however, deep inside of his soul, the worried boy prayed with all might for her well-being. If she wouldn't be able to absorb the light, then she would turn into a Lightwarden just as the Pixie's king. Should she die today, then he would not only have failed to save two worlds but practically killed the one most dearest---  
  
The view of the burning light in the sky making room for the darkness and its countless stars took his breath for a moment away. His voice didn't reveal his immense relief as he noticed, that the Lightwarden's rulership over Lakeland had ceased, yet G'raha felt like laughing and crying in the same moment. She really could do it. She REALLY was able to hold the light. Well, to contain it, more precisely...  
  
For now, she would become a mere tool in his scheme, but... Ultimately, each and every sin on his shoulders was okay, if it only sufficed to save her life in the end of this journey.  
  
Trying to ignore the guilt threatening to overwhelm him, the Crystal Exarch stepped almost close to his Warrior of Light--- of Darkness, and knelt down to express all emotions his following speech couldn't. Had it not meant the world to him to speak about his wish to save the world at all costs and politely ask Evangeline for saving Norvrandt, then he would probably chuckle because of Lyna's scandalized expression about her leader throwing away his dignity for a person without any meaningful rank or title. Though, he wouldn't be surprised in case the Captain would do something similar, since he saw the endless gratefulness in her Lavander-eyes when she eyeballed the Warrior.  
  
When G'raha stood up, Alisaie outright asked him, why he was putting so much weight onto his shoulders. His response pointed to Crystarium – to the people who he felt in charge for; the ones he wished to have a peaceful life. A future, he added in his mind. Afterwards, the Elezen-girl stated, that she wouldn't question this motivation, but when he summoned the Crystal Tower, the city hadn't been build yet. So, Alisaie wondered... what his initial reason to fight for this world could be.  
  
Looking at the ground, the Exarch hesitated, but couldn't stop the words that were stirring in his stomach plus chest like a swarm of butterflies. “There is somebody, whom I want to save.” His gaze drifted upwards – to the stars far away from him, which would be the perfect symbol for describing the true distance between him and his beloved hero. “This person meant... She means so much to me, that I am content to save the whole world for her sake.”  
  
Avoiding Evangeline's gaze, he turned completely to the twins and Lyna, who all eyeballed him with stunned expressions. Ah yes, his words must have been awfully dreamy and romantic for a serious leader like him; notwithstanding that his voice was gloomy and filled with pain.  
  
“Are you surprised?” ,he asked the three with a lighter tune in order to brighten the mood again, yet aimed for avoiding any further questions, “Please – let this answer be enough. I am old and do not like talking about myself. The words weigh heavy.”  
  
Alisaie respected this wish immediately; looking unusual shy and embarrassed by accidentally having brought up such a sensitive topic. Taking advantage of his sister's rare quietness, Alphinaud declared that they would save Norvrandt – quickly being supported by Evangeline, who looked more than eager to free the rest of the continent from the light.  
  
When they left Holminster, G'raha was lost in thought, whereupon he trotted behind the others. As his mind was newly blanking everything else but the ground underneath his feet out, he was startled to suddenly notice Evangeline next to him. “You look terribly concerned. Are you okay?” she asked with the upper part of her body slightly bending forward; just as if she tried take a look at his face's left side under the hood. Lowering his head, the Exarch nodded and tried to pay no attention to his heating face.  
  
Once he felt confident enough to scrutinize her directly, he counter-questioned: “And how are you feeling? Is everything alright...? No agony left by the Lightwarden or its gleam...? Are you really okay...?” “Me?” ,she spoke as if he wanted to learn something quite unusual, “I'm fine, pretty fine. Nothing hurts or protests. In fact, I could fight a few more Sineaters without becoming tired. … It's just...” “Just?” he wondered and raised his brows as soon as she fell silent; studying her face as if it could reveal her thoughts.  
  
“It's just... I didn't expect from YOU to have a most-important person.” she noticed. Glad the hood didn't allow her to see his widened eyes, G'raha tried to retain his dignity when he replied: “Well, even an old man can be hopelessly sentimental and protective towards a single friend. I think someone's age doesn't play a part in it.” “That is true.” the Viera agreed and nodded.  
  
He didn't know, which devil was right now seducing him, but suddenly the Exarch couldn't fight his curiosity: “What about you? The famous Warrior of Light surely has some kind of private life. Is there someone amongst your friends who holds a special place in your heart?” The way she abruptly avoided his gaze and looked embarrassed to the floor astonished him. “A-Apologies, I shouldn't have asked such a personal question.” he stuttered; awkwardly clearing his throat as her current mood was hard to read for him.  
  
“No, it's okay. Really. Don't apologize.” ,Evangeline stated with a gentle tune that she would surely not have given him if she had been aware of his real identity, “You're actually the first person who's curious about my preferences. It was a little shock, but not a bad one.” She bestowed a lovely smile upon him; a smile that made his heart ache. Flustered, he asked as neutral as his voice was able to be in the current situation: “Would you then be willing to share this secret with me...? Is there... somebody most dear to you...?”  
  
He hoped for a no. He prayed for a no. He urgently needed a no.  
  
When she gaped once more at the ground, a deep sigh escaped her mouth. “It's a little bit complicated, but if you want to know the short answer... YES.” The Exarch felt like losing the soil underneath his feet. “However...” ,she added with a sad smile, “...our duties separate us, so I never found the courage to ask for more than friendship. Above all, I have been for almost my whole lifetime a Lalafell--- something problematical when I really can't tell if my precious one minds that or not, you see. But well... As long as I am busy here in Norvrandt, I do not need to think about these difficulties. … Plus, I'm a Viera now, so I should have more courage to approach my friend the next time we meet, no?”  
  
She grinned and let a sweet laughter escape her shimmering lips. Amazed by her mental strength, G'raha could nevertheless not help but envy the lucky person who had captured her heart. The Exarch had long given up on life's fairness, yet it was unbelievably ill-humored that destiny made the girl love another person in a time when he had to steal her from the original course of history. But...  
  
Perhaps--- PERHAPS... he should befriend her a little bit further as the man he was today; just enough, that he could learn her friend's name. Because – especially when he was going to die – G'raha Tia needed the assurance, that Evangeline's darling would be somebody who deserved her love. Otherwise, he simply couldn't depart in peaceful manner.


	9. Chapter 9

# Page 9

“Can we talk? Just for a moment?” Brows furrowed underneath his hood, the Exarch was confused that Evangeline asked him such a question. In a nearly stressful moment like THIS one, to be more precise.  
  
Wasn't she eager to save Minfilia's reincarnation from Eulmore's clutches? A girl needing a hero's support should anyways tickle the Viera's helper-syndrome... And didn't Evangeline hope to see Thancred again? After all, the two of them were very much like siblings; according to the future's storys about her and the Midlander's own narrations.  
  
What could be more important than wasting no time?  
  
Once he had nodded, the Warrior of Darkness inhaled and stated: “I didn't realize it earlier, but it's strange that a Hyur--- uhm, sorry, HUME of the First is able to control the Crystal Tower. I know you're a powerful magician yourself, since you create even weapons out of thin air, yet there's a little detail or rather hitch about Allag's construct here. Other than – for example – Azys Lla, which in theory could be used by anybody who got some skills, the real masterpiece of the Allagan Empire can only be handled by those possessing their royal blood. Everybody else should not even be able to open the gates a tiny tad wide.”  
  
Hm, he had hoped she wouldn't remember this information. But on the other hand, Evangeline didn't forget G'raha Tia in the last four years on the Source, so why should she have trouble to recall that important knowledge about the Tower... Oh well, time to add one more lie to the long list of falsehoods. Or, at least, a half-lie.  
  
“Since the First Shard is based on the original world, our aether and yours do not differ much from each other. Even after several millenia have passed, it is still very likely for life to take similiar shapes. With that, I enjoy the fortune of being genetically close enough to the Allagans, that the Crystal Tower accepts me as its guardian.” the Exarch explained with an unconcerned pitch.  
  
The girl made a long face – just as if she wasn't happy to be defenseless against such logic. It was a cute view, yet G'raha didn't allow his lips to curl upwards. He didn't want to upset her. After a moment of embarrassing silence, she finally replied: “Well, I have seen a man in Lakeland, who definitely had proven the accurateness of your theory. Apart from his navy-blue hair, he looked exactly like some merchant-triplets I got to know in Eorzea. So, I guess it's not too farfetched when a sorcerer of this world has the genes necessary to control an object from another...”  
  
A smile flitted over the Exarch's lips, to his unavoidable shame. But nevertheless... “Apologies for nonchalantly ruining your detective-work. I have realized, that the Tower seemingly means a lot to you, so it disheartens me to take some of your wonderment away. Perhaps---” “Meh, I was too noisy, so rather I should be the one apologize.” she quickly stated before he could utter another sentence. Amused by her pink cheeks, he couldn't help but step a little bit closer to the girl. Just close enough, that his fingertips would be able to almost touch hers if his arm reached out for his idol.  
  
“You're truly an admirable hero; a good person. Others would surely have become arrogant and narcissistic if they were as valuable as you... Yet, that's nothing that could ever happen to your humble spirit.” he told her; barely keeping the true amount of his admiration away from his voice. She frowned because of his praise – as always not liking this kind of compliment. However, the way her blushing turned even darker was a view that unmistakably allured him.  
  
One more foot moving, he noticed: “Many people of Crystarium are already adoring you. Not as a Warrior, but as the person you are. If they knew, that you have saved Lakeland, then they would outright worship you.” 'As an angel. As a goddess.' he mumbled in his mind. Shaking her head with squinted eyes – like an embarrassed child would, Evangeline replied: “T-There is already someone who the people revere. Actually--- Uhm...”  
  
Perplexed, the Exarch studied her beet-red face and watched the Viera bite the full underlip. “I really wanted to behead you, to be honest.” ,which wasn't a surprise at all, “But after interacting with several people in Norvrandt, I realized many souls adore you in a manner not even Sultana Nanamo or Elder Seer Kan-E Senna are praised by their nations. So, ahem... You yourself are a good man.” He coughed in shock when she bowed to him. It was a movement-mixture of an Elezen's obeisance and a Lalafell's curtsey; graceful yet coltish. But unimportant the way she did it, the gesture itself was what surprised him.  
  
“W-What?! You knelt last night before me, so there's nothing wrong with me doing now something similiar to express MY high-regard for YOU!” the Warrior stuttered and folded the arms as her eyes gave him a frustrated expression. A few seconds passed in which he controlled himself, properly, but then it was impossible to hold back the chuckle any longer. “I-I'm sorry.” ,he tried to utter under her crestfallen gaze, “I guess it's just a relief to me... when you no longer wish to burn me to ashes.” If she knew his identity, though, any other death than the one by her hands would be welcome to him. He feared Evangeline's wrath so much, that dying through an enormous accumulation of light within his body sounded like heaven to him.  
  
She nodded; still sullen, yet again with a soft trace of pink on her cheeks.  
  
He was surprised when she made a step into his direction as well, so that they were now close enough that her right foot's toes could touch his left ones. “I enjoyed this rescue-mission in Holminster, you know?” ,she admitted, “The way the saved people looked at you was even more proof of your personality being exemplary. That's probably, why I can't be any longer angry at you. Furthermore... With you by our side, I felt like everything would turn out just fine. You have this amazing calmness and seriousness of a true leader.”  
  
Sadness threatened to overwhelm him. These two qualities had always been... what Evangeline preferred considering other people. When the Exarch stopped being G'raha Tia one-hundred years ago, most probably he had imagined her conception of an ideal man to be able to guide those people who sought shelter next to the Crystal Tower.  
  
“After we saved Minfilia, I would like to converse again a little bit with you. In case that's not a too impudent wish of mine, of course.” she mumbled with her eyes being focused on the ground; her big toe slightly contacting his. Exhaling through opened lips, the Exarch felt a warm wave gliding over his back.  
  
Her fascination for an enigmatic figure, who did something she obviously found impressive, was as clear to him as the fact that she was still the girl he had fallen in love with. As a result or rather consequence... To know, that Evangeline appreciated his work, felt like a reward he had so urgently hoped for when he was obsessively studying the ancient texts in order to help her reach the World of Darkness.  
  
His voice was unwillingly gentle as he replied: “If no other tasks occupy me in that moment, I will welcome you no matter the current day- or night-time.” The moony smile she gave him afterwards made his thighs tense and left his shoulders stiff as if he hadn't moved them in years.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Evangeline's monologue in the guestroom is actually meant to be a half-conversation with Ardbert, but of course G'raha can't see or hear the ghost-man. So, I'm sorry if my rabbit's true self-talk is (even more) awkward thanks to the phrases before. x3

# Page 10

He remembered... when she had made delicious sandwiches for him. Just to make sure, that the stubborn tomcat would stay healthy and sated. Hence, mentioned Miqo'te was now doing the very same thing in return, even though his own creations would never come close to Evangeline's wonderful dishes. And even though he knew... she would never be aware of the gesture's true meaning...  
  
Anyhow, she deserved it. Il Mheg was no longer threatened by Titania's light. The former king of the Pixies... who had sacrificed herself for her people and was therefore tuned into a Lightwarden... could finally rest in peace. And Feo Ul as the Exarch's trusted companion was going to be a wonderful ruler. All of this... had happened only because Evangeline made it possible. Oh, how much pride flowed through G'raha's chest...  
  
The Exarch had been afraid, admittedly, that Ran'jit or his soldiers could catch up with the group and harm the Warrior in a resulting combat, as she would surely not allow the Hume to take Minfilia back to Eulmore... But fortunately, the new Titania and her kind threw the uninvited guests out of Il Mheg before any true confrontation was going to happen. Although... a few men had been cursed by the ill jokes of the fae-folk; turning them into plants or even fellow creatures. G'raha was surely not amused when it came to the last part, yet he was nonetheless grateful to all these friendly souls who sided with Evangeline.  
  
With fluid motions, the Exarch completed the last sandwich and put it into a decorative, little bread-basket. He knew his Warrior wasn't someone who appreciated so-to-speak snobbish gestures such as luxurious breakfasts, so hopefully this rather simple meal would be to her liking. Leaving the Crystal Tower because he was slightly in a hurry, G'raha looked at the sky; relieved the first sunbeams were only lazily appearing. Evangeline usually woke up with or shortly after dawn, whereupon he wasn't allowed to be tardy in case his small present should surprise her.  
  
Invading her guestroom while she peacefully slept under a thin blanket felt a little bit like a crime to him, but once the basket stood on her table with a short note gently placed next to it, the Exarch's nervousness vanished. Feeling abruptly cheeky to have almost done the sneaking around without getting caught, the hooded man glanced around the wooden partition's corner to take a proper look at the Viera. His eyes quickly found the relaxed expression on her beautiful face – a view making his heart swell, thus he was glad to have overcome his initial concern.  
  
Good manners expected from him to immediately take his leave now, yet another bold impulse tickled his mind. Unable to resist, the Exarch approached the sleeping beauty and knelt down; next to the upper part of her body. It cost just one look at these shimmering lips, that he felt the urgent need to kiss Evangeline, yet he knew his limited time until she would regain consciousness was already ticking with a short countdown. Therefore, he settled for simply watching her until two whole minutes would have passed. Short, precious minutes which meant everything to him... Then, the disguised Miqo'te forced himself to go.  
  
Two hours later – roughly spoken, still early morning – G'raha found himself being once again driven by a sentiment that could, at best, be described as youthful curiosity. A headlessness which nearly made him forget everything but the origin of his wonderment...  
  
The sound of her sweet voice combined with gentle harp-tunes was what drew him now to the Amaro-stables. Originally, the Exarch had only intended to make one of his usual rounds through Crystarium in order to personally check on everybody, but Evangeline's presence alone was enough reason to persuade him of temporarily discarding his plan.  
  
It was one of these rare occasions... in which he permitted himself a little bit selfishness.  
  
She sang a melody he didn't know; it reminded him of Eorzea's Starlight Celebration that happened in each winter. Her peaceful song seemed to possess the quality of warming even frozen hearts... The people working at the stables as well as others from the nearby surroundings obviously shared his enchantment. They either listened from afar to the girl's voice or approached her like the Exarch himself did. She, in return, didn't seem to mind the audience. Rather, it looked like Evangeline enjoyed the curious eyes at her face; smiling with innocent joy and swaying her body to the music's rhythm.  
  
To his shame, G'raha hadn't known, that she was adding the career of a Bard to her long list of accomplishments. He remembered Count Edmont's small note about the Warrior's plan to try out combating with a bow – right after Ishgard had concluded peace with Hraesvelgr's children thanks to the former Lalafell – but he had not expected this little interest for basic-archery might turn into a real hobby including the musical aspect... But knowing her, she didn't make every single deed public, so he presumed there were still many adventures left the Warrior could speak about while he would not even have been aware of their existence.  
  
With that, he simply watched her performance – marveling his idol's beauty and the outfit she had chosen; a short, purple dress accompanied by tighs-reaching boots in black color and violets of the same dark hue in her long rose-hair.  
  
Once she was finished, Evangeline gave the crowd an endearing grin as they loudly cheered for her. The Exarch – being out of necessity the only exception – behaved himself when he expressed his enthusiasm merely with a tamed smile, although he would have loved to step close to his beloved girl and pull her into a tight embrace. Thanks to his thoughts, he felt caught when Evangeline's eyes suddenly focused on him.  
  
“Good morning, Crystal Exarch!” ,she happily greeted – not the slightest hint of her usual stoicism visible, “Thank you for the nice gesture earlier! I really was surprised.” Lightly blushing, the hooded man stumbled a bit over his words when he replied: “I-It was no-nothing. But I'm glad w-when at least once I could bring some joy into your life.” The furtive glances of the other bystanders didn't reach him unnoticed, yet G'raha settled for ignoring them as he was sure it would only encourage rumors if any of his reactions should be suspicious in their eyes.  
  
Evangeline scratched her left cheek and gaped at the ground. “I must have left a permanently bad impression on you with my initial anger, huh...? You act as if I would blow up your body at any second...” The girl's gaze shyly met his own, thus he raised his hands for a pacifying gesticulation. “No, it's alright. I understand your disapproval.” the disguised Miqo'te stated – trying as good as possible to not let his worry slip through.  
  
“Well, if that's really what you think... But nonetheless I'd like to make up for it. Plus, there's a favor to return, no? So... Tell me, is there any song I could play for you?” Her question astonished him. There were indeed a few melodies from the Source that he actually would like to hear again, yet these specific lyrics had been part of the dark future in which he had awoken, thus it was impossible she might know them.  
  
Swallowing his sentimentality down, the Exarch responded with a calm expression: “Anything is fine in case you honestly want to perform for me.” His voice nearly cracked when he pronounced the last three words as he realized she wanted to do something personal for HIM. This was very embarrassing... But his heart ultimately started racing when a sweet smirk glided over her rosy lips: “Then I will play a song that means a lot to me. A dear friend of mine taught me the lyrics a few years ago, thus I'm happy whenever I can use the opportunity to actively remember the time we shared together.” That being said, she cleared her throat and began her next performance.  
  
At first he was oblivious... But THEN G'raha understood.  
  
He pulled himself together until she was done. The following excuse for his departure was already lacking part of his self-control, but according to Evangeline's face as well as the crowd, they assumed he was only a little bit upset because he had to return to his duties. Hence, the Crystal Exarch took advantage of this belief and quickly walked away.  
  
Once the man found a silent corner where nobody could see him, he finally allowed his feelings to take him over. Muffling his sobs behind the non-crystallized hand, tears flowed from his burning eyes. The wave of emotions was even stronger than the moment when he realized Evangeline hadn't forgotten her friend Tia...  
  
She remembered it. The song HE had recited on the day the Tower got sealed by himself. Each and every tune; every single word... Although G'raha was singing the whole lyric only this one time for her, the Warrior of Light had memorized EVERYTHING...  
  
The realization took his breath away. His heartbeat suffocated him.  
  
A few minutes--- maybe a quarter-hour passed before the Miqo'te was finally able to stop crying. Admittedly, under different circumstances G'raha would rather have created an ocean than forcing the saltwater under his lids away, yet this was a luxury he didn't have. He wasn't a child; he was a leader. No matter how much he wanted to give in to his sentiments, it simply wasn't possible when all hopes for the future of two worlds rested on his shoulders.  
  
That thought in mind, the Exarch returned to his routine.  
  
As soon as he was back in the Ocular, he felt once more the urgent impulse to see how his Warrior was doing at the moment. After all, not much time remained until she would come to meet him and the Scions in the Crystal Tower – differently put, this was the last opportunity to watch her in a peaceful mood before business called her to this room and afterwards Rak'tika. Furthermore, he himself had something to do which would make him temporarily leave Crystarium, hence it would help calm his strained nerves to relish as much of Evangeline's presence in this world as possible.  
  
Sighing, G'raha let his gaze drift for a moment to the floor. “Coming up again with selfish excuses, aren't we, old man?” he quietly scolded himself. But it was still no use... His heart already ached for having this additional small crime, thus he was defenseless against that feeling as long as nobody was here to indirectly prevent him from leaving his dignity behind.  
  
When the Miqo'te looked into the mirror, he was negatively surprised once his gaze spotted Evangeline in her guestroom. She... hadn't even grabbed a single sandwich from the full bread-basket. To make things worse, she stood right now in front of her room's table – eyeballing the nutriment as if it could harm her any moment.  
  
“How am I supposed to eat these...?” the Viera asked with an unfamiliar, vulnerable tune and hid her mouth behind trembling hands.  
  
Over-strained by the thought, that his gesture had offended her, G'raha stared helpless at his idol. Why hadn't she told him, that the gift was upsetting her...? In the girl's eyes, a stranger like him surely didn't deserve any consideration. There was no reason to hold her disgust back when he unknowingly touched an emotional scar...  
  
A few seconds later, the Exarch jerked when she abruptly started crying. Her voice was shaking while she added: “Haurchefant was the only friend who has EVER made something to eat for me. For nobody else but ME. And what did he get in return...? A painful death for protecting a stupid clutz...!”  
  
While she sobbed, G'raha looked conscience-striken at the ground; drowning in shame. He hadn't borne this in mind...  
  
Of course he knew about Haurchefant Greystone, the illegitimate son of Count Edmont Fortemps. The son, who was in secret his father's entire pride. The knight, who was beloved by every not-arrogant inhabitant of Ishgard. And most probably, Evangeline's most loyal admirer as well as ally. Entire pages within the Count's memoirs were filled with sentences mentioning him...  
  
After she had selflessly helped many people in Central Coerthas including Haurchefant's friend Francel de Haillenarte – long before G'raha met her for the very first time – the Elezen had already become a dear companion of hers. Also, he privately turned into someone who wanted to make the former Lalafell happy, whereupon their friendship possessed a romantic aspect everybody had been able to see; back then, when she lived in the Holy City. Furthermore... Albeit there was no historically clear answer, if the two of them were at that final day a couple or not, Haurchefant had nevertheless saved her life by sacrificing his own.  
  
Ah... Irony was an cruel thing... Just like her knight, G'raha planned to give his very existence to grant Evangeline a future. However, he wanted to do that without her noticing the real weight of the loss--- of the exchange. The Exarch would never reveal to his beloved hero, that an alternate, older version of her annoying Tia was going to erase his own life for her sake.  
  
He twitched and looked up when a sudden noise came from the mirror. Oh no... She had slapped her left cheek. So much that it turned red... Confused plus worried by this action, he was bewildered when a courageous expression conquered her mien.  
  
“Pull yourself together, idiot! The man won't die just because he made an ADMITTEDLY affectionate gesture for you! A) He's charismatic and a benevolent guy, hence it's nothing special when he treats you like this – because he would do that for everybody – and B) you should NOT expect the past to repeat itself in the future, since that makes you unnecessarily depressive!” she railed at herself.  
  
It was... cute. Sweeter than sugar. Listening like that to her thoughts made him smile in lovesick manner – especially, when she grabbed determined one of the sandwiches and took a large bite from the right side. G'raha couldn't prevent his eyes from becoming wide – like those of kittens – in the very instant the Viera's mien turned into an expression so adorable, that even Lalafell-babies were nothing noteworthy compared against it. “Holy codfish, this tastes heavenly! It's by a long shot the best sandwich I have ever eaten!”  
  
While she bit another piece off and smirked in clear happiness, the Exarch wasn't able to save face as relief plus excitement persuaded him to laugh like an innocent boy. When he finally calmed down with a grateful smile still playing around the corners of his mouth, a tear of joy rolled down his half-crystallized cheek. Wiping it away with the normal hand, the other softly glided over the mirror's reflection.  
  
“At least once... At least ONCE I could do something that makes you happy.” the Miqo'te whispered before he allowed his desperate fingerstips to trail Evangeline's rabbit-ears and forehead. If he would just be allowed to do this for real... Just a single time...


	11. Chapter 11

# Page 11

When he returned with Alphinaud from Kholusia, the Exarch didn't feel well. Creating an illusion to trick Vauthry hadn't exhausted him, per se, but the distance to the Crystal Tower for such a long period was weakening his body in great extents. Performing complicated magic so far away from his life-source... consumed easily lots of his limited reserves...  
  
However, he still settled for hiding this vulnerability as good as possible, since he wished to welcome his Warrior and the other Scions--- the finally reunited group of Evangeline's dearest friends. To be honest... G'raha couldn't remember, when he had seen her any happier than now. She was surrounded by those who meant the most to her and who loved her in return; in other words, her personal family was again complete. Although he supposed, that Cid and the Scion's secretary Tataru were strictly speaking as close to her as the others, which made him on the sly very glad to have changed the summoning-spell before bringing even more unfortunate souls to the First Shard...  
  
The threat of that destructive light within Evangeline's body, though, was thanks to Minfilia and especially Y'shtola meanwhile part of the group's awareness. While the Hume-girl didn't have the entire power of the Oracle, whereupon she couldn't entirely grasp the situation, the magician's specific sight allowed a straight look at the Warrior's aether. And – once he did not try to pretend or rather to convince himself of everything being fine – G'raha didn't need Y'shtola's prognosis to have a rough idea of the pressure... which was put onto his hero's very existence. Which... was put onto her very soul...  
  
He got distracted from his thoughts once Thancred asked, how things on Kholusia had been going. The Exarch nodded and wanted to summarize his conversation with Eulmore's ruler... when his weakness finally made him struggle for air plus almost stumble. Alphinaud immediately told the hooded man, that he needed rest after overexerting himself so far away from the Tower, but G'raha didn't want to leave just yet. Inwardly, everything bristled against the thought of willingly throwing precious minutes in his idol's presence away... Only, when Evangeline herself suggested, that they all could need a little bit rest, he begrudgingly caved and excused himself.  
  
Although he felt too drained for even properly standing on the ground, the Exarch hated it to withdraw from the group as well as Crystarium's lively atmosphere. Seeking shelter in the Tower – each time he was in this miserable condition – made him look like the most pitiful weakling to have ever walked on the planet, in his very own eyes...  
  
Notwithstanding this embarrassing shape, he slowly climbed up the stairs to the Ocular; for checking one last time the city's environments. G'raha wouldn't be able to sleep well tonight, if he didn't make sure everything in Lakeland would be alright while he was unconscious, hence his duty demanded from him to push his limits further...  
  
Once he ponderously entered the room, he was perplexed to find an unusual gift there – next to his mirror, which had become the regular spot of Crystarium's inhabitants to leave presents for him. Approaching the object with annoyingly little tempo, G'raha made eyes as big and curious as children would normally do in such a moment; not daring to breath more than necessary.  
  
It was a small, golden chest, which possessed a design not quite unfamiliar to him. This wasn't a bad feature, of course, since he immediately adored it. But... There was a trace of Ul'dah's technique attached to the wave- and splash-like ornaments plus patterns; even somebody like him who couldn't claim to be an expert could see that. Yet, his problem with this view was, that he couldn't be sure – as he was often witnessing things in Norvrandt that heavily reminded him of his homeworld...  
  
Carefully picking the object up, he noticed on the floor a little piece of paper, that had been hidden underneath the chest. An italic 'For the Crystal Exarch' was written on it in purple color; the handwriting twirly like many artists of Eorzea preferred for signing their work. To his shame, he hadn't ever seen this particular font before.  
  
While he wondered, who might have given this to him, the Exarch opened the chest lost in thought.  
  
Not having expected a single tone, he almost let the fragile item fall which turned out to be a music-box. Once he had stomached this little shock, the hooded man stared surprised at a tiny Crystal Tower, that had been gingerly placed along with a miniature-Crystarium into the golden box. Simultaneously, he listened to the soft sound of a melody often hummed by the inhabitants of his city. If he hadn't been convinced so far, then he was now absolutely sure, that this object must be unique.  
  
Hearing the well-known steps of the Guard Captain nearby the Ocular – it was normal for her to look after him before bedtime drew close – the Exarch cleared his throat. “Lyna, who made this for me?” he loudly asked before she was in visible reach; having a small hope blossoming in his wildly pounding heart, although he barely dared to even think about it.  
  
As soon as she appeared in the room, the Viis saluted and replied: “The Warrior of Darkness lodged this item before she left the city for Rak'tika. Evangeline told me, that she wouldn't know which kind of gifts you like, so this one would be a pure experiment. … Should I have denied her this gesture?”  
  
Mesmerized, the Exarch stared at the little wonder in his hands before he caught up with Lyna's question. “N-No, everything is fine! I just--- I didn't expect her to make me any presents.” he stuttered shamefaced; voice becoming more and more muted as he spoke. Despite his ears being hidden underneath the hood, he recognized nonetheless the Viis' horrible attempt of suppressing a childish chuckle.  
  
“She really has poured lots of passion into this music-box.” ,Lyna tried to distract him from her faux pas, “Albeit there were several of these items made in the last few years within our city, no crafter before had such a special as well as amazing artistic-taste to fabricate an object that would come even close to this one. I... witnessed the process of creation, which was the reason why I couldn't talk her out of her wish to make you a present. I saw her eyes... They looked like the most expensive jewels one can imagine. Evangeline was... full of joy when she just thought of making you this individual present.”  
  
Faintly blushing, the Exarch carefully closed the box despite his shaking fingers. When even his personal granddaughter found it necessary to mention the girl's excitement... “Why did she...?” he was about to ask, but muted steps coming from the staircase cut him short. Could it be...?  
  
While G'raha had trouble to trust his ears as a tsunami of blood was rushing through his entire system, Lyna reacted quite hectic to notice another person next to the Ocular. Almost faster than he could see, she jumped out of the room; ready to attack. However, when she obviously saw the 'intruder', the Viis seemed relieved and put her weapons away. Yet... Another kind of stress slipped over her mien as she must scrutinize the one hidden behind the chamber's walls.  
  
“Crystal Exarch, does your condition allow your guest to keep you company? We know you are tired, but it would clearly mean a lot to her...” the Guard Captain said as neutral as possible; to his minor amusement unable to hide the sympathy and respect she felt for mentioned girl.  
  
G'raha swallowed hard – and couldn't help but sink in his exhausted state to the ground, as his trembling legs wouldn't carry his own weight anymore. “As long as she does not mind a conversation on the Ocular's stairs, I would appreciate her company.” he replied in the most formal manner his shivering nerves were capable of miming right now.  
  
Lyna saluted and led his Warrior of Darkness into the Ocular, who moved even compared to the Exarch's personal granddaughter like the most graceful creature in the world. Being a Scholar right now, this made in some way sense, since her white robe – she had told him, that it would belong to a specific collection named Makai – combined with these long, red boots emphasized Evangeline's beautiful physique and the earnestness which the role of a healer usually gave her.  
  
While the Viera took a seat to his left and eyeballed him as if he was the worst patient she had ever seen, G'raha sternly ignored the emerging guilt-feelings for now. In lieu of that, the hooded man payed attention to his poor Viis, who made a gloomy face since the second he was sitting on the floor. With a calming smile he told the Guard Captain: “Do not worry about me, Lyna. Next to our hero, it is very unlikely that a little weakness could deflate me. She is a magician par excellence and knows more healing-spells than I do. You can be assured, that everything will be fine tonight.”  
  
He selfishly wanted to utter the phrase 'my hero', but quickly controlled himself before his sentiments could betray him. His admiration, though, must have partly reached the precious idol, because her head turned instantly away from him – accompanied by a snippy huff he couldn't help but find endlessly cute. Lyna was seemingly sharing his opinion, because the way her mouth's corners moved upwards was betraying her very own seriousness.  
  
As his granddaughter wished both him and the Warrior a good night, G'raha wondered in secret... how different the stoicism of these two rabbit-women was. Although he didn't intend to claim, that Evangeline wasn't as severe as Lyna--- She clearly HAD a deadly serious attitude when she was angered, no question in this case necessary... Well, nonetheless, there was still something about the sweet girl that wouldn't... leave a 'regular' impression on him. She simply was no Viis; not like he was used to. She had kept this hard-shell-soft-core-personality, which made her back then the most earnest Lalafell in history, yet compared to somebody born into the existence of a Viera... she showed emotions much more comprehensive plus frequently.  
  
Not letting go of the music-box in his strained hands once Lyna closed the chamber's door, he inhaled the sensation that his Warrior's attentive eyes were once again sending into his system; causing him to feel his bad conscience awaken. Ah, Evangeline was the only person who still held this power over him... He was normally too aged for letting others manipulate his mind like that...  
  
“You need rest, urgently.” she told him; dry like any professional doctor would. Albeit his guilt increased because of her statement a thousandfold, he felt sassy enough retort: “I am just an old man who got a little bit tired. But you, on the other hand, are far too young for exhausting yourself like you do since the very arrival in this plagued world. So, if you want me to take a break, then I fear you will have to do the very same thing.”  
  
She grumbled muted – cheeks darkening in frustration – yet her eyes weren't touched by the negative emotion. “I'm already relaxing just by sitting here with you. Every kind of doing anything but fighting means pure recreation to me.” the Viera plainly stated; a fact he immediately believed without a doubt. His fingers relaxed a little thanks to this indorsement, whereupon they softly started to rub over the valuable chest. Thoughtful, he uttered: “I suppose it must have been similiar with this little alleviation of tension here, but I would still like to know... Why did you make it in first place for me? As much as I remember, you had already returned the favor of my humble surprise for you.”  
  
Evangeline abruptly avoided eye-contact, yet didn't pull away when the Exarch timidly leaned his foot against hers. It felt admittedly awkward to do this... To imitate the soft pressure she had been using when her big toe was once touching his own was strange terrain for him. However, communication with gestures was the Warrior's strength, whereby G'raha hoped she could understand his sentiments when he just used the right language.  
  
Sighing, a discreet smile slipped over her mien.  
  
“This present is... an additional thank-you. For everything you do for all these people. And for us; for the Source.” ,the girl shrived as her gaze was glued to the floor, “Originally, I wanted to make the gift before you would have traveled to Kholusia, but I couldn't grab its materials in time. You were gone when I arrived once more in the Ocular. With that... I didn't count on being already back in Crystarium when you would return from Eulmore. Rak'tika sounded after all as big as the Black Shroud; perhaps even larger than that... Furthermore, I... was worried, that Vauthry could harm you... or worse, send you to prison. So, the music-box had to be finished in time. After all... It was meant to be some kind of a lucky-charm, too.”  
  
Embarrassed, the Exarch pressed his chin against the stiff right shoulder – feeling the impulse to hide himself even more, although the hood did already a formidable job in concealing his emotions. Not to forget, that Evangeline kept her eyes anyways even further away from him; turning her head to the left. There was no need to flee, yet the disguised Miqo'te was almost as nervous as if she would have seen through his facade. Just imagining this... made G'raha's heart rush with painful passion.  
  
Brows furrowed, he quietly asked: “Why do you even think that I would deserve so much attention?” His gaze secretly searched for her face when she gave him no more reaction than a low snort; a tad of annoyance glimmering in her odd-colored irises which were nearly piercing the ground. “It should be obvious while all these people adore you...” she eventually muttered after a small eternity and stared at him from the corners of her eyes without tilting the head back to his direction.  
  
Right when he was about to adjust to her upset mood – and tempted to calm his unsettled nerves by opening the music-box once more – the Exarch jerked when the girl moved back to him--- when her hands touched his non-crystallized arm. Overwhelmed by this abrupt action, his heart skipped a beat once she topped that contact via bestowing a tender smile upon him.  
  
“Well, you're a good leader. Charismatic... Generous... Patient... Kind... You have all the qualities it takes to be an excellent role-model. Also, you're... reminding me of someone, who has roughly the same age as I do. Who is... important to me. … When he grows older, I'm sure he'll become more tame; more humble. And with that... practically like you, because the foundation for a personality like yours is already visible within him. At least... I would be very glad if he could embrace the positive aspects of his nature. Since I desire to look up to him... in the same manner I do look up to you.”  
  
She brought a crimson hue to his cheeks, yet also made his heart ache.  
  
Just whom was she talking about...? Within the blink of an eye, G'raha hoped she meant him alias her annoying Tia, but then remembered the existence of a mysterious someone in Eorzea who actually was her potential darling... Not, that this surprised him. Four years had passed, in which Evangeline could have easily forgotten the sleeping redhead in the Tower. Therefore, he had to be grateful, how she cherished their shared memories and had kept his entire song until today in her heart. This was enough. It had to be enough.  
  
Furthermore... Even while his very existence practically belonged to her, the emotion was nevertheless a one-sided street – since both his identities in her life weren't... what he wished to be for his Warrior. As Tia, he was banished into the friend-zone; as the Exarch, he was simply an idol in her eyes... In other words... He had no reason to chase any vain dreams...  
  
Unwillingly, a muted groan escaped his throat as she – out of a sudden – let healing-energy flow through his skin. This sensation was so intimate thanks to his heightened magic-abilities as the Crystal Tower's guardian, that he felt like sitting from one second to the other in a hot spring. Her soft giggle only barely reached his ears while an unnecessarily large amount of blood flooded through the arteries. “The impulse was a bit too rough, huh? I'm always awkward once I get sentimental... Sorry for that.” ,Evangeline mumbled and closed the eyes while her smile remained on these shimmering lips, “I'll regulate the spell if you're too sensitive for this dose.”  
  
Hardly keeping his mind focused, he stuttered: “N-No, please let it the way it is... I'm just not used to the care of a capable magician as you are... The stories about your extraordinariness aren't in the slightest over-exaggerated...” She chuckled in response and did him said favor with a peaceful expression in these beautiful, now half-opened eyes. Ah... How could his hero be so gorgeous, while all the light within her must slowly reach the point where it hurt her noticeable...?  
  
“You also remind me of my dad, you know?” ,she quietly told him one minute of silence later, “He may only be my adoptive-father, yet he's the only dad of mine I have ever known – and he's a wonderful exemplar hailing from that 'business' in general, moreover. I saw in Ul'dah and Gridania many fathers interacting with their children, but mine always appeared to me like the best of them all. So... When you are obviously in pain, I can't resist the reflex as well as urge to help you. Because I couldn't take it to see a soul as pure and good-hearted as my dad in a state of agony.”  
  
The irony was, that her words caused deep suffering for him – in several ways – but in the same moment, they also made his heart drown in unbelievable happiness. Lips trembling, he whispered: “I... didn't expect someone like you capable of admiring someone as unnoticeable as me.” His perplexity seemed to amuse her, because there was a devilish twinkle in her eyes while she turned her head to the left shoulder.  
  
“Modest persons are always the ones who I enjoy paying attention to. … A beloved friend of mine... who gave his life to protect me... was a dutiful knight instead of a snobbish son sitting in his father's manor. Another good friend... is like you a leader and took lots of responsibility onto his shoulders... when he chose to seek the truth instead of taking the easy path of living in a cage of lies, thus he cares nowadays not only for a group of chevaliers but an entire city-state. … As a Lalafell, I looked up to them--- not because I was small like a child, if you get what I mean.”  
  
Haurchefant and Aymeric... Well, G'raha had read a lot about Evangeline's adventures in Ishgard, hence it was a child's play to grasp the identities of these two friends. And the way an Elezen's physique resembled the shape of a Viera, imagining the Warrior now with a similiar-built being by her side was an obvious conclusion. However... She had not yet spoken about a specific third friend from the cold area, which was why – after a few seconds had passed – her slightly changed expression seemed suspicious.  
  
“Complicated people are also a definite thing, in my opinion. But... it's difficult to befriend them; if not from their point of view, then in the eyes of everybody else. For example... Many inhabitants of Ishgard--- from Coerthas in general don't like it, when I'm close to an Azure Knight who's even more of a stoic and maverick than I am. While my friends either get along or share similar bonds with him, everybody else doesn't see his good facets. He would throw his life away for protecting each and every human in his homeland – never questioning or regretting his choice for a second – yet people refuse to acknowledge this trait... because he has a personality which judges others for who they really are and not for their oh-so-important titles. With that, presumably I wouldn't invest so much patience as well as good will into this friendship, if that proud man didn't possess that odd humbleness or rather devotion.”  
  
Of course she felt this way. It was easy to see the core-reason for it once prejudices weren't blinding one's opinion... … Estinien and Evangeline were two sides of the same coin. She was naturally much sweeter than the Elezen, but that didn't change the fact that both were in their own rights beautiful souls. Actually, G'raha wouldn't be surprised, if the Dragoon was this chosen friend who possessed a special place in the Warrior's heart, yet he didn't want to think any further about such topic now.  
  
Hesitantly letting with the right hand go of the music-box and afterwards touching Evangeline's fingertips, the Exarch asked: “Those who resemble oneself... are sometimes as magnetic as an entire opposite would be, correct?” She smiled in the most endearing manner and gently cupped his crystalline limb; not stopping the flow of healing-energy. “Indeed... Especially, when no title, duty or peregrination keeps those persons out of reach or even entirely away.” the Viera softly hummed and caressed the warmed crystal-hand so cautious as if it was breakable. Noticing a pinch of sadness in her voice, he hastily proclaimed: “I won't go anywhere! A-At least not before I'm absolutely sure, that this world is saved and everybody dear to me has a future worth living... I am right here, in this city and the open Tower.”  
  
It was a promise of which only he knew that wouldn't last long. And Evangeline hadn't the insight to realize the vow's true meaning. Yet, he must have communicated some kind of urgency--- of desperation, because she looked now at him as if he would suffer under a deadly sickness that nobody could cure. Which... wasn't too far away from to truth, to be honest.  
  
“Sorry... I easily forget how old you are...” his idol gloomily whispered. Oh, so she interpreted his words in THIS way... Argh, he should have realized how naive the expectation was to presume... that no worry could be caused by his sudden promise. Of course the Exarch's age would hint in such situation to the possibility of death overshadowing their struggle for the First's future – especially when all inhabitants of Crystarium continously reminded the Viera of him being a man whose life lasted already surprisingly long.  
  
It was meant to be a joke for distracting her, but sounded awfully serious once he voiced the question: “Does this 'little problem'... intimidate you...?”  
  
At first, her eyes were large plus innocent – as if he spoke a foreign language that made no sense for the girl. Then, however... His idol grinned like an embarrassed child and leaned down--- making him breathless once she gently placed a kiss onto his crystal-hand. “To my shame: No. Not at all.” her loving sound flowed like warm honey through his ears.  
  
Before he had a chance to recover from the shock, Evangeline simply stood up – while her playful eyes attentively examined his opened, speechless lips. Scrutinized his admittedly flustered expression... Her right hand patted his shoulder when she chuckled: “I helped you as much with the exhaustion as I could. Now, however, only a proper dose of sleep will suffice to truly relax, whereupon you better willingly go to bed before I may deign to carry you to said object. So, have a good night, dear Exarch.”  
  
She stepped to the door, yet turned for a few seconds around to bestow a cheeky grin upon him. To show him--- Ah, his chest seemed close to shattering... when the girl formed a heart with her fingers. This gesture had clearly not been part of her repertoire when he was young, so her teasingly behavior over-strained him a lot. It silenced his protest even before he had found the right words to complain about her annoying order...  
  
G'raha held his hurting ribcage once Evangeline was gone; being as nervous as a young man in puberty thanks to her ambiguous actions. Would a few hours later the assault of a swarm of Sineaters not have disturbed his somehow earned sleep, he had easily dreamed the whole night about all the possible, different meanings behind his hero's attitude.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uhm, well, writing something goes not always as planned; especially not when my head-cinema does its very own thing, even if that means to go against my initial intentions. Sooo... This page is a tad longer than I originally wanted it to be -- and contains stuff I had wished to save for the next part. Therefore, you have been warned, that the story doesn't entirely stay in the area of teenager-material, from here on.
> 
> As you probably already presume because of mentioned fact:  
> I consider very much to change the rating of the text-cluster from T to M, which is why you can feel free to stop reading if you do not like that / feel uncomfortable with mature content.
> 
> (Maybe some of you would even expect the rating to jump to E, but as a German woman who doesn't have any real fetishes, I don't really get why some fanfics go with E when they are pretty much normal adult content. In my opinion, everything, that is in the modern world pretty normal for couples, goes well with the regular M -- and I'm definitely not sorry if somebody feels insulted by my belief.)
> 
> Anyways, happy (not-)reading.
> 
> P.S. The Exarch's spoken phrases until I'm leaving the canon-road are once again roughly translated from the German dub. =U.U=

# Page 12

Tensely, his hands wandered over the door's texture. Only a few seconds had passed so far, in which his hesitant yet clear knock didn't find any response at all, but for him – despite his endless patience – it felt like an eternity of silence. Was she alright--- No, rather, was she conscious...? Had the light harmed her once more...? Was she in pain...?!?  
  
The still missing reaction was nearly killing him. He couldn't take it under the current circumstances. Only, when G'raha considered to open the door even without allowance--- When he was about to do that, said object finally moved to reveal a serious-looking Evangeline, who skeptically raised the left brow once she saw him.  
  
“As much as I am happy to see you, I'd still like to know, why you were hammering so loudly against my guestroom's door.” she stated in stoic manner, although a hint of frustration dwelled underneath the neutral tune. Uff, such faux pas wouldn't find soon forgiveness in her opinion... Especially not now.  
  
According to Evangeline's clothes, she wanted to rest or rather sleep, which made him deeply embarrassed to have disturbed her needed peace. Yet, the most unnerving aspect of this awkward moment was clearly the way his eyes had trouble to avoid these beautifully long, caramel-colored legs, which were entirely bare thanks to the short dress in South-Sea-style his hero wore. Not, that looking up to the Viera's adorable face wouldn't be an option, but seeing her feminine curves hardly covered by the thin fabric didn't help him at all to stay focused.  
  
She was way, waaay too pretty, as if he could pretend to be blind...  
  
His gaze finally stuck to her right hand massaging the presumably stiff nape of her neck, when he managed to reply in minimal-contained nervousness: “Uhm, sorry to bother you... Minfilia--- I mean, RYNE said, that she's worried about you. So... How are you doing? Your condition is surely not that bad, right?” The Exarch immediately regretted that innocence his words were miming, because the Warrior narrowed her eyes in a familiar manner which meant nothing else but his failure to correctly read her mood.  
  
“It's nothing. As long as you find it normal, that I went down to my knees and nearly suffocated thanks to an impulse of that stinging light within me – right before you were almost breaking the door.” she bluntly explained with a cold pitch. A sound... which made absolutely clear, how little his company as an outspoken blockhead was wanted in such vulnerable moment.  
  
His panic threatened to swallow him whole... Hence – before his steady voice might falter and betray his true emotions – the Exarch quickly asked: “Another exacerbation? Just a moment ago? Are you okay again?” “Tsk, of course I am. Otherwise I wouldn't have tried to find out, who the annoying person outside of my chamber might be.” the grumble went on; assuring him of her feelings having indeed been hurt by the impression his pretended carefreeness was leaving.  
  
Twelve, please spare him... He wanted to take the harm and awkwardness back, yet knew it wouldn't help him to accomplish his plan... The mission to save two worlds and her life was so close to being completed, that G'raha wasn't allowed to risk anything... He never could even dream about dropping the falsehoods... Ah, he even would have to push the thorn so much further into her heart... But at least, she would never condemn the sleeping Tia of her timeline for everything that happened in this world...  
  
“The pain is gone? Everything is fine, then.” the Exarch lightly uttered with an enforced smile laying on the lips. His calmness actually suppressed her anger just as planned--- she never found it worthy to spend energy on idiots or rather strangers, as much as he knew Evangeline, so her frustration would compel his idol to not even think about wasting any more words on him. But just as in the old times, he wasn't manipulating her the way he wanted to. Sadness conquered her mien – cheerlessness he should better not have seen.  
  
Guilt firmly gripped his chest and pulled words from his throat he hadn't intended to share with the Warrior: “No... Actually, nothing is fine. We expect too much from you. The endless fights against the Sineaters wear you out. … It's my fault. I went too far. Nothing matters more to my heart than your health. … When everything is done, you'll return home. You'll continue your adventures in a world where no Eight Calamity will happen. For that, only one more Lightwarden has to be defeated. Please, hold on until this moment. In the meantime, I will search for a way to stop your transformation.”  
  
He would have counted on anything. Rage, frustration, pride, disdain... Everything that would suffice to push him and his stupid plea away. Yet... “Will you then have reached your own goal?” she questioned partly melancholic, partly hopeful. As if the Exarch's contentment mattered more to Evangeline than the deadly aether, which was close to destroying her soul and turning her body into a superior Lightwarden nobody could ever hope to survive.  
  
Both thoughts – her death as well as her dedication – touched him deeply enough to almost break through all control he had over his powerful feelings for the Warrior. The wish to scream--- to confess the truth plus his love for this girl could only be silenced by his icy determination to sacrifice whatever was necessary to protect her very existence.  
  
G'raha's response left a sensation similiar to bleeding in his stomach, yet he voiced it nevertheless as nonchalant as if they had been talking about the weather: “Yes, indeed. When we force back the light, my people will be saved. And the one, who I urgently want to rescue. … Well then, please excuse the sudden disturbance. We see each other tomorrow.”  
  
The Exarch slightly bowed to her – avoiding to look at the Viera's face – and turned around while he held his breath in fear of his very own desperation. No mistake could slip through... No hint of weakness was allowed... He was way too close to falling apart in this moment of anxiety, thus not the slightest risk could be taken by staying any longer in her near...  
  
Although his steps were seemingly confident, on the inside he felt like being swallowed any second by a giant abyss, since the balance on his actually shaking legs gradually vanished. The hammering drum in his ribcage made the sensation only worse; his stomach close to turning upside-down. He sensed the remnants of his young self struggle against the coercion to leave his idol alone, yet the Exarch moved forward and – to the benefit of completing his plan no matter what – was willing to tear all sentimentality apart---  
  
“Don't go...!”  
  
Taken aback to the point where his brain stopped its logical functions, he slowly turned the head around – stared over his left shoulder at the Warrior. She was still standing in the doorframe; her right hand reaching out for him while her expression slipped from clear panic to worry and then embarrassment. Obviously, she had impulsively called out for him...  
  
As the girl's limb sank down for tightly clawing into her left arm, she also lowered her reddish face. The odd-colored eyes wandered aimless over the floor. “Please, don't go...” she whispered barely audible.  
  
The Exarch inhaled with a sharp noise and tried to construct a polite excuse in his mind, which would allow him to depart without hurting her feelings any further, yet failed to produce any coherent thoughts when she lowly added: “I know I'm not good enough to rival your most important person, but... Can you stay with me? This whole night...? I... I don't know how to--- I can't calm down... Only, when you came to see me, the anxiety wasn't there, anymore... So I beg you... Please, don't leave me alone... Don't push me back into the fear of turning into a Sineater...”  
  
As if her words weren't enough to destroy his self-control, she even sobbed in despair – with tears gliding from her squinted lids down to the tensed jaws. Being entirely unaware of it like a nescient child, she shattered the wall around his heart with her hopelessness.  
  
Inwardly groaning, he made a few large steps and ruggedly pulled her into a tight embrace. She was motionless due to the suddenness, he presumed, hence the hooded man took advantage on her perplexity. The Exarch quickly pressed Evangeline's head onto his right shoulder to prevent any possible glances at his face, albeit such closeness brought one 'negative' aspect he barely could ignore... Yet, G'raha forced himself to pay as little attention as possible to her soft chest, which was definitely too close to him, and focused on gently caressing the back of his now shaking idol.  
  
“I-I don't understand...” the Warrior mumbled confused while she nonetheless entangled the upper part of his body with her arms. She was so warm and sweet... The disguised Miqo'te couldn't help but chuckle: “Does my favorite guest not realize how valuable she is? You are not only a hero for this world... You are a lovely girl who we all want to see happy. Everyone in Crystarium adores you. And... It doesn't matter what this old man here says or undertakes... You mean a lot to him. And he wants to shelter you from all harm.”  
  
In a corner of his mind, his conscience instantly regretted these words – because they revealed too much – but even with said guilt the Exarch decided to be for this single moment truthfully selfish. Evangeline seemed to feel his unusual possessiveness as she mumbled abashed: “H-Hey, you have Lyna for that... She's your personal granddaughter, after all... Protect her like a parent; not me. And y-your priority should nevertheless be the one who you truly wish to t-treat like a pri-princess...”  
  
Humming, he allowed his non-crystallized hand to caress Evangeline's fluffy ears. Ah, her hair was still as soft as silk... The change of her appearance hadn't altered that attribute... “I am free to guard more than one person.” ,he calmly told the Viera, “And since you begged for it, I will stay here with you for tonight – until you grow weary of my company, that is. Although... There is just one thing I must ask of you in return...”  
  
He smiled confident when she withdrew minimal for eyeballing his hood. Smart as ever... “It's about the cowl, right?” his hero questioned and lightly tugged at the fabric over his right shoulder. The Exarch nodded with a smirk, albeit he hadn't yet found words sufficient enough to excuse his 'quirk' while keeping up this wholesome, playful mood.  
  
Fortunately, Evangeline did him a huge favor once her curiosity for the First kicked in: “So, you're like Lalafell--- Dwarves in this world? Because a... companion hailing from Kholusia told me, that members of mentioned species aren't allowed to show their faces to anybody but people of their families. This rule is even true for aforesaid friend or... whichever term might fit for such stupid person. He--- She--- It--- GIOTT wears all the time this funny little helmet and even drinks beer without ever removing that thing. And just like him--- her--- WHATEVER, you have this hood nonstop on your head. Not, that your habit would be bad... A cowl is surely not as absurd as any 'fancy hats' these crazy Dwarves here seem to enjoy.”  
  
While she spoke about her companion's culture, a soft laughter made his shoulders wobble thanks to the charming view of Evangeline's lips forming a pout. “I suppose you're ashamed of your former fellows?” the Exarch asked amused and tenderly scratched the back of her right ear. Other than Lyna, his idol didn't mind such physical contact, whereupon the girl's pleased expression about his gesture delighted him.  
  
“Giott's people are crackbrained.” ,Evangeline grumbled while she put her head back onto his shoulder; sulking, “As much as I had the nerves to dive into the history of Norvrandt's Lalafell, they will banish every Dwarf silly enough to show his or her face to anybody who's not part of the respective family. Just imagining that makes me angry... It's so idiotic; especially in my personal opinion. I loved the false rabbit-ears I used to wear as a Dunesfolk, so the Dwarves would immediately have abandoned me for my preference. … Can you imagine your own family doing that to you?”  
  
His smile threatened to vanish as he remembered, how little the G-tribe had cared for him... But no, since the Exarch wasn't allowed to let any hints of his true identity slip through, he settled for correcting the direction their current topic was taking. Not in a manner, however, that it would touch the girl's background of being an adopted child. This delicate knowledge might betray him, too...  
  
“Well, I cannot judge the traditions of the Dwarves. Yet... I for one am not able to ostracise anybody. Not for any traditions, believes or advantages.” he genuinely told Evangeline, who pulled away for scrutinizing him once more. According to her mien, his words were clearly to her liking...  
  
He blushed when she resolutely took his hands to pull him into her room. Moved by his idol's lovely smile... Touched, that she still didn't let go even though the door quickly closed behind them, G'raha added with a whisper: “I could never abandon someone with a heart made of gold. Especially not someone... like you. … I owe you more... than you could ever imagine.”  
  
“And that's why you are staying here with me?” she questioned, although the confidence in her voice plus eyes told him that even a simple consent would be more than enough. For her... his presence alone sufficed indeed to forget all fears and recover her jauntiness.  
  
Hardly keeping his lovesick grin in check, the disguised Miqo'te responded: “I don't leave you alone... because I consider us to be friends.” Her joyful expression afterwards melted his heart; warm waves of fondness glided over him when she simply uttered with the upmost affectionate tone of her verbal repertoire: “Same.”  
  
It was too much. Too much for G'raha Tia to suppress all feelings.  
  
Evangeline gasped when he intuitively freed his hands from her grip in order to softly cup her face. “E-Exarch...?” her voice was barely audible while the color of her cheeks darkened distinctly. Eyes large and unsettled, she stared bewildered at him, but there was a shimmer of clear hope underneath the confusion that couldn't be ignored. The way her legs trembled before she stepped closer to him was also permission enough for the disguised Miqo'te to authorise a part of his passion to take him over.  
  
Caressing her heated skin, his own words were throaty yet firm when he mumbled: “I do not only want to stay here with you... I want you to be able to take the sleep you urgently need – not because of our mission to save the First, but because I do not wish to see you suffer. Therefore... Allow me to put you to bed. Allow me to be by your side even while you're dreaming. Allow me... to undertake all measures necessary for distracting you from all distress and anguish within your heart; to ease the agony of your soul. … Evangeline... Let me worship you. As the beautiful, lovely girl you are. It will grant you all tranquillity you need for peacefully sleeping, I sincerely promise you that much. Please... Let me bring you relief.”  
  
She was speechless and stared at his lips while he spoke, but once the Exarch fell silent, the Viera squinted her eyes--- holding her breath in such adorable manner, that he forgot his own nervousness. It was clear to him, what she wanted – since her decision must be so embarrassing for her, that she didn't even dare to behold anything... Yet, he needed to hear the girl's very own approval, before he could do something about the explicit offering.  
  
“If I'd accept your proposition... Would I not lose your respect? Your... adulation...?” ,she questioned – glancing at the shadow over his eyes in unmistakable yearning, “I don't like it to be treated like a hero or even saviour, but... What I DO like... is the way people treat me once they see the real me – and not the Warrior. … I don't want to lose the respect you have for my dignity as a normal person.”  
  
He smiled full of unspoken love for his wonderful maiden. “But Evangeline... You could never lose the high regard I have for you. That's simply not possible. … Didn't this old man make clear enough, how valuable YOU are? The girl, here in front of me? I would make myself a slave of your very own needs; just to make you happy. It doesn't matter, what happens right now outside of this room. In this very instant... I care only for you.”  
  
Sharply inhaling, his idol trembled when his crystallized hand wandered downward; glided next to her chest deeper to her hip and then stopped on the tense thigh for gently caressing her leg. “But your most important person...” “Out of my heart's current reach; just as your special friend at the moment.” he softly cut her short; partly lying in order to end Evangeline's unnecessary protest, after her body's reactions were already telling him how much she wanted to seek shelter in this private paradise the Exarch offered her. It just took a light contact of his palm against her yet covered womb to reveal her longing. To make her moan muted...  
  
Lids closed, she shyly pressed herself into his touch, whereupon her short dress slipped so much upwards that the motion let him entirely see her white-blue-striped slip. Gnawing at his cheek, he prayed that she would finally cave and allow him to please her, because otherwise his desire would outright destroy his faltering calmness...  
  
“Yes...” ,she eventually whispered – no longer wrestling with her needs, “Yes, I want you to bring me relief... But...” “But?” he asked – at once relaxed, as her final permission took a few heavy chains from his spirit away. Furthermore, her concession gave him the okay to caress her hips with both hands in loving manner. “You're not allowed to treat me like the Warrior of Light alias Darkness. Or a girl you're just happen to pity. You must... treat me... as if I was her. As if I was your most important person. Can you do that...?” she questioned with still shut eyes and gripped his hands; leading the inhuman limb to her stomach underneath the dress and the normal palm to her covered womb.  
  
Grinding his teeth, G'raha squeezed the flesh hidden by her slip for a moment in desperate desire, before he swiftly pulled the girl into his still strong arms. She squeaked because of the surprise, yet blushed to be lifted up like a princess, and scrutinized him in awe as he gently carried her to the bed. “Of course I can, my lady.” the hooded man promised smiling while he lay her down on the comfortable mattress; afterwards leaving a chivalrous kiss on her right hand. Oh, how she blushed because of this gesture...  
  
“Okay... T-Then... go on.” she mumbled embarrassed – not realizing, how much the drum in his chest swelled because of this gift her enormous trust meant to him. A grateful smile occupied his lips in an instant. He felt as passionate as a teenager to watch her flustered attempt to hide her eyes ones more behind closed lids. Though... This was anyways something she should do, just in case.  
  
When he covered her range of vision with his non-crystallized hand, she visibly bit her mouth. “Take your fingers away. I-I won't look, I promise.” ,his idol whispered while he sat down next to her, “Y-You can... move freely. Wi-Without the cowl...”  
  
His crystalline fingers glided over her underlip once she fell silent. They twitched when she willingly opened her mouth and tasted the slightly numb tips. Ah... G'raha sighed with deep immensity as he reflected on her request.  
  
“Only under a single condition. I am the one to touch and please the other. It's all about you, not me. And you will keep your eyes closed no matter what. If I am meant to treat you like my greatest treasure, then you have to accept this wish of mine as well.” he severely told Evangeline; jerky teeth piercing his tongue as she spread her tucked up legs apart.  
  
By the Twelve... His selfishness was too risky... He shouldn't allow ANYTHING of this... But... But...!  
  
“I will not look. I will not touch. Unless you tell me something else, I will be passive and welcome all the pleasure you bestow upon me.” she uttered with furrowed brows plus folded arms. Keh, her obvious sulking because of his earnestness was pretty delicious... The Exarch couldn't help but grin as he took her hands and placed them onto his cheeks. “Here. Hold me here. And my shoulders. These, you can touch as much as you want to.” he murmured and plastered her neck with kisses while he moved between her tighs.  
  
She ardently moaned--- A heavenly sound he had never dared to hope she would make one day for him. Hah, this was indeed paradise...  
  
Smirking, G'raha silently encouraged Evangeline to entangle his shoulders with her eager arms. To wrap her quivering legs around him... He relished for a moment the awareness, that his idol wanted nobody else but his current self to physically worship her, before he slowly started the relaxation or maybe rather undoing of her sanity.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Weeell... Here officially starts the adult content, so don't pretend I would not have announced the rating-change from T to M right in time. =U.U=

# Page 13

Kisses. He showered Evangeline with countless kisses. G'raha didn't dare to touch her lips with his own – as he feared breaking this last frontier would make him lose all control and shrive every hidden secret in front of her – but otherwise, the disguised Miqo'te held not at all back to leave his passionate signs of affection on her skin.  
  
It was... indisputably selfish to fondle her like this. To spread kisses on her neck plus collarbone. To caress her flushed cheeks. Massage her tense shoudlers. Knead her soft, well-rounded chest... When she gasped and pressed him with these long legs closer, he swallowed hard to feel her lap impatiently pressing against his own. Gently untying the knot of her South-Sea-dress under her nape, he lowly reprehended: “I told you... It's not about me. It's all about you.”  
  
“And if I was so impudent to find this unfair...? Don't you have the right to relax and take a break from everything, too...?” she asked while he slowly pulled the fabric from her body; revealing her bare curves except for the area still covered by her infantile slip. Oh Hydaelyn, please don't wake him up if all of this should in the end be nothing else than a dream... Evangeline was--- She was the most beautiful woman he had ever layed his eyes on...  
  
Her hands clawed into his shoulders – a silent request for him to not pause any movements, hence the Exarch stopped his mesmerized staring and returned to plastering her skin with kisses. “You promised me passivity.” he reminded her once her tighs around him squeezed yet again in obvious manner. “Can I at least...” ,the Viera began before his tender grip on her chest made her moan, “...finally put that business-like hood down? So you won't feel like sticking nonstop to your duty?”  
  
“My duty...?” ,he repeated with furrowed brows, “Why should I consider this moment here to be my responsibility...? Is the imagination, that I could enjoy tonight, really so absurd?” His Warrior hesitated before she answered in dry manner: “To be honest... Partly, it is strange, yes. You're not young and are much more self-possessed than me. It's not very likely for somebody like you to... do this kind of thing.”  
  
His hands cupped the outside of her ribcage when he rested his chin on her warm stomach. G'raha exhaled with a huff; making her shiver as his breath landed on these rosy buds that demonstrated clear arousal. “Albeit I am an old man, even with my age I find indescribable pleasure in simply giving satisfaction to someone I cherish a lot.”  
  
“Yet, you shouldn't do this to me when you love somebody else. At least---” she grumbled but got silenced when his tongue's tip tickled her chest. “I am not in a relationship with my treasured friend. I do not betray my feelings for her. Stop bringing this up over and over again.” the Exarch harrumphed and softly bit into her curve; making his idol groan. Heavens, she tasted like spring and autumn mixed into one wonderful season...  
  
His voice was almost not audible when he added: “It's okay to want our intimate encounter, Evangeline. I really want to pleasure you.”  
  
When he surrounded the left bud with his lips and sucked on the erect flesh, she gave a sound so carnal that he felt like an earthquake was disrupting his consciousness due to desire threatening to consume him. Nevertheless worried, that he might have hurt her, the Exarch gazed at her face.  
  
Eyes shut just as ordered, the girl appeared anyways very overwhelmed by the contact. “I-I'm sorry...” ,she stammered and urged him with the pressure of her legs back to her chest, “I just have never--- U-Uhm... Believe it or not, but this Warrior of Light or Darkness here wasn't chasing other people as a Lalafell. S-So... She stayed in some way i-innocent, which was also true due to others not seeing her as somebody attractive. To take the story to the present... I'm not for such a long period a Viera, h-hence... I never took the chance of sharing a mattress with anybody, if you get what I mean.”  
  
“A real maiden, hm...” he noticed with both wonderment and empathy; softly caressing her chest plus hips as his mouth wandered over her bud. She cleared her throat; audibly flustered: “Ehem... Does this fact... deter you...?” The way she shyly asked brought a smile to his serious expression. It meant astonishingly much to Evangeline what he thought about her 'weaknesses', huh...? This realization made G'raha so endlessly happy, that he wanted to laugh and thrash about like a little child. To imagine, that the last days of his existence could be so fulfilling... What gorgeous gift.  
  
Giving her flesh some more non-durable attention with his tongue, the Exarch declared afterwards: “No. Not at all. Rather, it's the shameless opposite. I'm glad you shared this knowledge with me. And... I won't pretend it wouldn't move me a lot, that you have decided to let me be the first one to be so close to you. … Now, dear Evangeline... Will you grant me the honor to entirely see you?”  
  
“Hmpf, will I? It's not the fairest thing to take all my clothes away while you're not in the slightest bared, you know...” she sulked, yet raised her hips when he softly gripped the slip. Once this last fabric was gone, his crystal-hand caressed the girl's tighs while he internalised the beautiful view. “Let's make a deal, then.” ,he suggested devilish grinning and brought her fingers to his cowl, “You yourself can remove my hood and touch the upper part of my body--- both the front and back underneath my robe as much as you want to. But you still won't open your eyes and finally stop pouting. Does this sound acceptable in your ears?”  
  
Actually, G'raha loved it when she acted childish, but he wanted to continue this thrilling activity before she wouldn't have enough time left to take a proper amount of sleep tonight. Not to forget his very own nervousness... which could reclaim his awareness in case he should hesitate too much...  
  
Fortunately, the Viera eagerly pulled the hood along his shoulders down and let her fingers slip onto his collarbones; meanwhile allowing his Miqo'te-ears to wiggle in the air and enjoy this temporary freedom from the endless contact with the fabric.  
  
His idol hummed – like a cheeky girl who was going to play a prank – before she poked the two different materials that formed his body. Giggling reminiscent of the way she used to sound as a Lalafell, Evangeline stated: “I accept the deal, aye. Though... You are really fine when I touch your chest, yes?” “Of course.” ,he replied – slightly tired of her worries, “This old man had a few lovers in his youth, so he is no stranger to these things. Feel free to go on as long as you won't trespass the frontier of our pact.”  
  
Paying attention to her yet untouched right bud with his lips, he sighed when the Warrior's fingers vanished underneath the fabric covering his chest. She was so warm, even on the crystal... Ah... This was far more than he deserved, yet it was impossible fighting the yearning... He was gone too far as if he could accept anything less that the little contract provided...  
  
“Wait a moment. It doesn't need to be uncomfortable.” the Exarch murmured when he noticed the girl's trouble to bend her wrists. The Miqo'te moved a little away and got rid of the robe's support above the belt, so that her hands could roam the freshly bared area around his ribcage. Had his tail been freed as well, it might have twitched in contentment when she caressed his naked shoulder-blades, yet his ears alone were talkative enough to silently communicate his feelings that were otherwise forced to stay suppressed.  
  
G'raha caused another groan within Evangeline's throat in the moment he dared to suck her flesh again; tasted every millimeter of her chest while his non-crystallized palm glided onto her naked lap. She shivered as he allowed his index-finger to wander between her folds – and inhaled with a gasp that satisfied him a lot once his fingertip touched the sensitive spot above her entrance.  
  
“Did many girls... fall for your charms...? Did you like any of them...? Which kind of man were you, back then...?” his idol asked before her body obviously developed its own mind. The Exarch couldn't suppress his chuckle about her helpless motions against his hand. She wanted him to do even more...  
  
“Well, I was young and love didn't yet mean anything to me. Not the way it obviously does for you. … My career was like a wife of mine, so the ladies I persuaded were merely tools to satisfy me once my burning instincts didn't let me focus on my job. I didn't even memorize the women's faces as I exchanged one girl so soon for another as the months pass by. … Before I met my special friend... I was a stupid boy, I fear. A reckless, egoistical boy.” he responded before his index leisurely rubbed over the small bundle of nerves.  
  
Her fingers clawed into the flesh of his chest while she fervently moaned; pressing her head backwards into the cushions which lightly crimped the rabbit-ears. Simultaneously, Evangeline spread her tighs apart, hence the grip of her legs around his body loosened. “M-More of this... T-Tell me more about y-you...” she stammered and rolled her hips against his touch. “Oh, so you'd like to hear a few dirty details of the Exarch's past?” he questioned with amusement before the crystalline hand gently pressed her breasts together; allowing him to lick both buds in the same instant.  
  
“A-Aaah...! … Uhm, if it's okay for you, th-then yes...” the girl lowly admitted before she loudly groaned when he added another finger on her clit. Speeding the touch between her legs up, he passionately sucked her nipples while her desperate nails on his skin made him almost purr. In response to his actions, Evangeline trembled as if she was very close to falling over the edge... But her willpower definitely kept her from doing so – he figured that much when she impatiently knocked against the crystal on his chest.  
  
The Exarch let go of her breasts and sat up; lazily placing the crystallized palm onto her spastic stomach. His grip wandered after a moment of simple relishing over to Evangeline's hip and then cupped her left butt-cheek. “I was kind of a playboy. Mischievous. Footloose, even. A bit like the friend you described a while ago. The girls I caught, though, weren't like you.” “To what extent were they---” she wanted to know before her body ignored her thirst for knowledge and succumbed to its carnal desire of giving a groan close to shouting. The reason for that was his inhumane thumb which touched the moist beginning of her entrance with unhindered pressure.  
  
“They weren't pure. And I do not mean their virginity. … These women weren't benevolent souls like you are. All what counted for them were their very own advantages. An egoistical view I shared with these ladies, to be honest... For having fun with them, they were more than good enough for me, but I would never have tried to imagine a relationship with any of these girls.” he uttered as resignation about his youthful mistakes settled in his voice. But then, Evangeline's desperate hands on his shoulders returned his bright mood in shape of a chuckle; making him also smile full of happiness.  
  
Licking his lips – crystalline index circling her dripping hole – he murmured: “What about you...? Even as a virgin, there surely must be some impressions on your mind... Any fantasies that occupy your head when you look at some attractive people? Maybe even... ideas you have for what you would like to do to that special friend of yours...?” He needed to hear that person's name... And he urgently wanted to learn everything about the possible preferences she had before he wouldn't be there anymore. If there was any wish he could fulfill for Evangeline as long as he was alive---  
  
His idol shouted a curse once his forefinger dove so deep into her that he reached her very deadlock.  
  
“You're too sensitive...” he hummed, yet couldn't help but be grateful for her reaction. To see her at least once in a not-so-stoic-condition meant everything to him. Especially, when she gasped her complaint: “That's your fault...! I don't know, why, but you're under my skin in a way that you arouse me like hell! If I was allowed to take revenge for everything you do to me, then I bet you would come in an instant.”  
  
He laughed muted and rubbed her clit with three digits. “Talking double-barreled and then slightly dirty is an invitation for me to throw you over the edge, young lady.” he noticed while her hips started bucking with aggression under his motions. Abruptly, her right heel lightly kicked his back. “U-Unfair... You just do what I wanted HIM to do... How am I supposed to speak coherent words, when you do everything to reduce me to my longing...? When you touch me just the way I need it...?”  
  
Groaning, the Exarch pushed a second finger into Evangeline, whereupon she shouted another curse with passion. Her words – even in her current condition – made much more sense than she seemed to expect... She wasn't mentally driven by her instincts like she normally should be with her body being obviously needy...  
  
“Does this really feel good...? Does this really match your needs...? I ask, because... I don't want to hurt you...” he whispered and barely controlled himself as she was so wet that even a third digit should find enough room within her depths. Evangeline was tight, yet easily widened under the right pressure as well as her need rapidly building up… His idol trembled and pressed herself against him; the girl's right hand gliding to his crystal-arm which she squeezed with clear fervour. She pushed him hard against her core...  
  
“Instead of asking silly questions, you could focus on this here... If you do not want to conquer me with your manhood, then at least don't hold back anymore in terms of your other touches.” she lowly panted – partly a grumble, partly a plea, which sent shivers down his spine as G'raha couldn't believe how much she wanted him as this old man he was.  
  
Leaning his face down to her lap, the embarrassed yet serious Miqo'te whispered: “I will bring you relief once you have given me the satisfaction to answer my questions.” His hot breath ran over her folds – the Viera's moan was next to her body's twitching a welcome reaction that made him reward his Warrior with decent rubbing over her walls.  
  
“It feels...” ,she began and paused for a moment to let an ardent moan out when his fingers began pumping into her depths, “...good. It's really, REALLY good... You just do what I need... and what I always imagined my special someone to do to me... Yet, it's... so much more intense than any imagination I had about such touches... And I want you to fu--- I want you to blow my mind away. I don't want you to stop...”  
  
He grinned plus placed a kiss onto her clit between his fingers. Once she had gasped, the Exarch mumbled: “I do not mind when you talk a little bit dirty. I enjoy your honesty.” She gulped and – in the moment his lips surrounded the bundle of nerves – inhaled in shaky manner. “I-I want you t-to... FUCK me until I lose my mind. And if I-I can't have your member... then please... don't make me wait for your tongue...”  
  
Evangeline groaned his title when he sucked the sensitive bud as abrasive as possible. The following heated strokes of his tongue left lots of saliva on her flesh which trailed down to his moving fingers--- now the three digits of his normal hand. Heavens, why must her body be this willing to have him...? As if to agree with his thoughts, she shivered and cupped his cheeks while her hips unmistakably reared up. “M-More... Please, just a bit more...” the girl begged before her tighs jerked against his shoulders.  
  
G'raha pulled his fingers back and instead shoved the tongue into her; licking her sugary moisture on all walls as his digits returned to maltreating her clit. “Y-Yes, that's exactly--- D-Do not stop...!” his beloved Viera mumbled and began rhythmically swaying her lap with his motions. Once his free crystal-hand gripped her sweaty breast for kneading the bouncing flesh, she panted in a tempo that announced the approaching orgasm. Her breath even temporarily stopped because he pinched her left nipple and rubbed her sensitive nerve-bundle like a madman. She audibly inhaled; shakily whispered: “I-I g-guess that's almost--- A-Aaah... Aah...! Yes, d-definitely...!”  
  
His tongue immediately worked on her sweet spot when she called his title once again – tasting several seconds later a slimy liquid that revealed her undoing even before the satisfied scream from her lips was filling his vellicating ears. Evangeline rode the passionate climax until the contracting of her walls ended; a heavy sigh not only in her throat but his as well when she eventually calmed down. Twelve... Feeling her orgasm... had actually caused his loins to undergo a very own, empathic stirring against the mattress...  
  
Just as he was about to correct his robe's improper position plus reflected on the warm mess in his pair of underpants, she blindly grabbed his hands and pulled them onto the slightly swollen breasts. While the Exarch stared perplexed at her nervous smile plus still closed eyes, she shyly explained the reason for this undertaking: “Y-You said you want to stay by my side even while I'm dreaming, right? S-So... it wouldn't be fair when I was completely naked and you're not at least a little bit uncovered.”  
  
He lightly laughed and moved up to his idol; placing a kiss onto her forehead. “Well, I think that makes sense. And there's anyways a little accident I should get rid of...” That being said, he simply took the moist shorts underneath his robe off and tossed the sticky fabric to the ground. She loudly giggled as a result to the obvious reason for his action, hence the man force- plus playfully made her arms entangle the upper part of his body to silence his girl due to her mouth landing on his shoulder. Then, he put the blanket over the two them thanks to a few well-aimed motions of his feet and crystal-hand, which gave Evangeline the opportunity to truthfully nestle up to him.  
  
Because of her trustful behavior, G'raha asked nearly soundless: “Aren't you afraid to be so close to a stranger who doesn't allow you to see his face?” She smiled and pressed herself even closer to his body, so that her lips caressed his neck for a short moment. “We're friends, aren't we? And this was a wonderful experience you gave me just a moment ago. There is not a single reason to doubt your good intentions. … Thank you, dear Exarch. I'm really glad that you took care of me.”  
  
Blushing, the Miqo'te hid his mouth in her hair. This was the very sweetness underneath her grumpy shell he always craved more than oxygen or water... Actually, it was even a facet he hadn't dreamed to ever obtain from her... Argh, if he would just deserve it...  
  
“Nonsense... There's no need to thank me, when I was not only benevolent but also selfish as well...” he sulked; sounding not that much different from the way she usually grumbled about herself. The small quake of amusement in her chest added another drop of frustration to his mood, yet he couldn't be angry with her when she noticed with abrupt seriousness: “You actually know how to be selfish, yes? Okay, that's good to hear... As much as you leave the impression of being somebody who had dedicated his life to rescuing our worlds, I was already worried you wouldn't be able to at least sometimes prioritise yourself. … It's not healthy to always abandon one's own wishes and needs, you're aware of that?”  
  
G'raha hummed and closed his lids; distracted by the awareness of his idol being so close to him. To be honest with himself, he missed the times when Evangeline – as a Lalafell, back then – was like a doll in his arms which he could simply keep there whenever she allowed him this luxury... To hold her now in his embrace felt immediately intimate--- He was ashamed to have mildly forced her to accept his offering tonight... But...  
  
Kissing her forehead again, he mumbled: “I may rarely find excuses to be an egoist, but believe me... Whenever I do that, it's making me a hopeless case who would do anything to just have for a short moment what he seeks so badly... You do not need to fear, that I wouldn't enjoy my life until the very end. After all... I could see many things I was not prepared for when I was a young man. Not all of them were positive, of course, yet they brought me to this very moment. I am glad I lived this life of mine. My purpose is after all the reason why I could meet you and so many others.”  
  
He gasped when her lips softly moved over his neck. “Don't talk as if you're journey was already over, Grandpa...” ,she harrumphed and yawned afterwards – making him chuckle which she quickly punished with a light bite into his carotid, “You're still mischievous enough to laugh at me, so there's still enough energy left within you to keep on living. Stupid old man...”  
  
G'raha smiled full of affection to feel another tender touch of her lips, which also was the reason why he didn't voice his mischief once again, thus he gently pressed Evangeline against his chest. Unable to completely hide his childish joy mixed with adult melancholy, he whispered: “As long as I can... I will indeed stay alive. Here, in this world. Because... I want to see your triumph, sweet Warrior of both Light and Darkness. My lovely hero.”  
  
It meant all worlds to him when she happily giggled, entangled his legs with her own limbs and pressed a kiss onto his chin. G'raha's heart was joyfully beating like the wings of a small bird when he felt Evangeline peacefully drifting to sleep in his arms.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had finished this page a week ago, but I wasn't sure if I liked my text the way it was, so I kept this dirty-round-number-2 on my mobile-phone and corrected here plus there tiny details that had been bothering me. That was admittedly unusual for me, since I do not try to make this text-mess here visually cooperate with the short breaks which A4-pages of .pdf-files force upon me -- a ka how the jump from page x to page y disturbs the reading-flow a little. In other words, I do not tend to carefully read these mini-chapters here like I do for my long mammoth-project named “Primogenitor”.
> 
> Speaking about it, I consider to start writing Chapter 20 of my Midgardsormr-tale, so in case that truly happens, “Now I Know The Truth” goes on hiatus. With G'raha having been minimal mentioned at the beginning of said fanfiction as well as its last Chapter, I would love to reach one day the part where my story enters Shadowbringers-area, since I go obviously not the canon-route and want 'Midge' to meet the tomcat since the moment “Primogenitor” became more than the short project I originally wanted it to be.
> 
> One last off-topic-thing: Getting so many Jobs back to Maxlevel is painful! I'm really glad to have the Trust-system for my DDs, because doing FATEs is inefficient when they spawn so irregularly that I could fall asleep meanwhile. Doing daily-hunts feels also not as rewarding as in Stormblood--- our levels eat these days too many EXP, if you ask me. Anyways, 3 Tanks and 3 DDs have still to be done for me obtaining the Amaro-mount; sadly only 2 crafters have reached LV80 and gatherers are yet all to do. In case of the Fisher, somebody will have to shoot me since that thing is already giving me headache...  
> For curious people, here's the Lodestone-page of my main-character: https://eu.finalfantasyxiv.com/lodestone/character/11616372/

# Page 14

The Exarch awoke earlier than his gorgeous Viera in the morning. Albeit he would have loved to lay on the mattress for a while and watch his sleeping beauty, the Miqo'te figured standing up would be the better choice. Once his mind had been made up, a quick motion brought him to his feet. Huh... Had his body always been so energetic in the last few decades?  
  
Anyways, G'raha corrected his robe's improper position including the hood and used the following minutes to make a small breakfast for the two of them in her guestroom's kitchen-area. He wanted to share one last meal with the Warrior of Darkness, before this chance might become another missed opportunity of his long life to relish a simple joy with his idol...  
  
Right when the disguised Miqo'te was finished with arranging the dining-table a quarter-hour later, he got to witness a strange view once he walked back to the bed--- namely Evangeline trying to stand up with yet closed eyes.  
  
“Oh, please, open your lids. There's no need to stay blind.” he nervously begged in the instant her right foot landed on his underpants which the Exarch had not yet cleaned. Argh, and he was just dismissing some minutes ago the idea of that dirty fabric being his first priority before preparing breakfast...  
  
As he beheld her brows furrow in surprise plus odd-colored eyes glance downwards, G'raha cleared his throat. “S-Sorry for the chaos, I hadn't expected---” he failed to voice any further thoughts because his girl picked the shorts up and curiously scrutinized the mess within the fabric. An... admittedly embarrassing amount of dried-up cum...  
  
When she looked up to meet his ashamed gaze hidden under the cowl's shadow, her irises colored like a leaf and rose sparkled in mischief plus excitement. Evangeline's smile was as innocent as it had been on her Lalafell-lips while she asked: “That's because of me, right?”  
  
Underjaw trembling, the Exarch didn't know how to save the remaining bits of his dignity. Gaze drifting to the floor, he folded his arms when she approached him; her sweet voice chuckling thanks to her humor being tickled by his misery. As if that wouldn't be ignominious enough, she still held his underpants in her grip...  
  
“Apologies for teasing you... I just never thought somebody would find me arousing enough to...” she trailed off while her free right hand sought for his left exemplar. A smile spread over the Exarch's lips once she touched him. It was impossible to struggle against her attempt to intertwine their fingers.  
  
“If I am allowed to say that...” ,he playfully began and caressed her cheek with his crystalline palm, “When somebody as beautiful as you is proud to make a man lose all control, then it almost sounds like a cruel joke. Because... How can you ignore, that so many men stare at you with clear lust in their eyes? How can you not notice, that some of us pine away from the hunger that your very presence awakens?”  
  
His voice gradually lost its light tune while he spoke – seriousness slipping more and more through. He appalled himself a little bit with that impetuosity, yet that was nothing compared to her reaction. She blushed with eyes as big as plates. Immediately staring with said irises at her still naked form, the Warrior grumbled: “T-That's not true... I-I'm nothing special... As a Lalafell I wasn't really pretty and as a Viera I also am not as special as you try to describe me as. Also, as a Bard---” “Do you naively consider people to only enjoy looking at you because of your voice enchanting them?” he bluntly interrupted her; unable to accept the girl's awful opinion. His fingers around hers clenched in impatient manner to silently communicate his emerging anger.  
  
According to her gaze that hesitantly focused on his chin, she was ready to protest once more. Her pout alone was suspicious enough to betray the girl's determination... But the Exarch knew how to silence these words without putting lots of effort into this undertaking.  
  
Placing his index-finger onto her soft lips, he growled: “If you refuse to recognize the desire which your body ignites within other men... what is your excuse to ignore the proof of the passion that you awaken within me? The proof that you just happen to hold in your left hand...? Can you explain for this old man, why he can look at many other women without being nearly as attracted to them as he is to you...? Because he won't be satisfied when you deny his sentiments in the same manner as you do with the cravings of people to whom you never have spoken any words.”  
  
G'raha was perplexed to see goosebumps on her caramel-skin. His frustration vanished in the same moment she let go of his pants – the stubbornness on her face replaced by clear embarrassment. “But how can you consider me to be attractive...” ,she whispered in this flustered condition with his touch still on her lips, “...when someone else holds your heart? You're loyal to her, as much as I can tell by the way you spoke of her... She means the whole world to you, when her sake alone is your very reason to do everything you do...”  
  
“Then, what about you?” ,the Exarch questioned – inwardly burning to not know who the lucky one blessed with Evangeline's affection on the Source was, “You and I are in the same boat, no? You have a special someone who's also not here as well as not in a relationship with you, and yet you have allowed me to touch you. What is your reason to do so? And... can't you imagine, that I may have the very same excuse like you to do what I did last night...?”  
  
This annoying half-lie stung into his stomach... As if he could even imagine to feel for anybody else but Evangeline such powerful emotions...  
  
Her lips under his crystalline index trembled for a moment, but then she squeezed his fingers in her grip with clear confidence. “If you want to tell me, that you still like me while you love another woman, then most probably we sit in the same boat, yes. At least I do like-like you--- Not in a girlish way, but like someone who is suddenly drawn to a friend.” “Suddenly?” the hooded man repeated confused, albeit he couldn't stop smiling since her teeth lightly wandered over his inhumane finger.  
  
“When I made the music-box for you...” ,Evangeline explained and temporarily tasted his crystal-texture with her tongue, which was now his turn to develop goosebumps on his remaining skin, “...I was already on an emotional level attracted to you, but not in physical manner. It's actually quite abrupt, that I would like to... That I really would like to--- You know what I mean.”  
  
He inhaled quivering to watch her lips surround his finger and gently suck it for a short moment. “Maybe it's even your fault, that I feel this way. After all, you were the one to put us into this awkward situation. You made us cross a big line.” she noticed right after her mouth had released him. And yes, her impression was definitely correct... However, once Evangeline was done to utter that last sentence, she returned to her former action – this time sucking his index very hard, so that even this crystal-limb could feel pain caused by her teeth holding him in place.  
  
His conscience effectively scolded him for being so very weak-minded, that he actually CONSIDERED to waste their last hours – before she and her friends would travel to Kholusia for confronting Vauthry – with something as selfish and carnal as THAT, yet... It was complicated to push the awareness of Evangeline's obvious craving away. Had G'raha been the only one to yearn for the other, he wouldn't even dare to give in to his desperation to make use of every moment she was willing to spend with him... But...  
  
How could he resist the way their intertwined hands allowed Evangeline to pull him close to her? How was he supposed to stay entirely platonic, when she embraced him so trustful yet demanding, that no good will in the universe would justify to avoid the sin of simply touching her in any sensual way...? How... could he even dream to stay strong... when her hands wandered onto his chest... and started caressing his ribcage... to the point... where his heart wanted to explode under her palm...?  
  
“You should at first eat something... We have not much time...” he hoarsely mumbled as she slowly rubbed her lap against his loin. Evangeline shook her head on his left shoulder and harrumphed muted: “You think I have enough self-control for that...? I know I am pretty often a deadpan person, which makes people overestimate my willpower and endurance, but at least after last night... you should be able to understand that I'm barely sane right now...”  
  
He doubted the urgency of her statement, but just in case allowed his non-crystallized hand to test her current condition. The Viera's legs spread a little to let him have easier access--- something his dutiful side instantly regretted, because she tempted the Exarch to go as deep as possible. And doing exactly this with his index-finger, unfortunately, revealed how accurate her self-assessment was.  
  
“Heavens, Evangeline, because of WHAT are you so...?” he fell silent as the word 'wet' didn't want to be pronounced by his over-strained nerves. She moaned muted and pressed her lap against his hand; making him feel her fast pulse on her hot walls. “About what have we talked earlier...?” ,she counter-questioned – voice abruptly desperate – and gripped his hand; shakily urging him to push another finger into her depths, “I bet a wise man like you knows the answer already and is just too distracted to realize it.”  
  
Evangeline's arms entangled him tightly before her hands dug so deep into the robe on his back that he noticed her nails reaching his skin. She hid her face under his chin; breathing uneven through opened lips that touched the crystal. He couldn't help but massage her inside to appease the burning desire the two of them felt – and caress her ears to silently assure the girl of his approval.  
  
“S-Sweet hero... It's turning you on to know... that I cannot resist breaking my own rules when it comes to you? It's... arousing you... when a man like me wants you...?” he asked nearly soundless because the drum in his chest hammered vehement against each and every bone. The feeling got worse when she squeezed his hand with her tighs; wordlessly begging him to go further... Her iron will was intoxicating--- infectious, once she hummed a tone he knew her voice would only carry when she felt absolutely save.  
  
This moment dominated by her unbreakable trust... This moment tinted by cravings well known to him – similiar to the happiness G'raha sensed when he felt her climax last night... This moment was so far more fulfilling, than the Miqo'te had ever hoped to experience with the love of his life in the short amount of time he had left until the very end...  
  
If he could just tell her the truth... If he could just tell Evangeline, that he held only her as the most important person in his heart and wanted nobody else but her...!  
  
The girl nodded before she murmured: “You love somebody else so very much, yet deign to call me beautiful and treat me like you only want to act towards your special woman... You have done so many wonderful things for this world and still do not hesitate to cross a line just for keeping my fear to turn into a Sineater away... How can I be loyal to the feelings for my most special friend, when you as well do not stick to your love but put me above even that...? You're still here after staying with me--- You even have made me something to eat--- I am so very selfish to want you, but I cannot stop to desire each and every touch you are willing to let me feel...!”  
  
A tear falling onto his collarbone was nearly destroying his resolution to keep everything a secret from his beloved Viera.  
  
Squinting his eyes, he pressed her head against his body; jaws clenched in both distress and craving – because he needed a catalyst for the storm of emotions within his body. 'I love you! I love only you!' his mind screamed desperate while he let his thumb land on her clit to fiercely rub mentioned spot.  
  
His Viera groaned in response to his action and pressed her lips onto his chin. He realized she wanted to truthfully kiss him, so the Exarch moved his face just in time away to prevent the contact, whereby her mouth only found his beet-red left cheek with the crystalline scratch on it.  
  
Glancing from half-opened lids at her, G'raha saw her confused expression mixed with unbelievably deep sadness. Ah... It hurt not just her to deny this gesture, but what else could he do... The hooded man knew with certainty, that he wouldn't be able to continue his lie once this last straw of his willpower would be pulled out.  
  
“Apologies... I really want to kiss you on the lips, too, but this one thing is something I cannot do under the current circumstances...” he whispered, although his fingers within Evangeline as well as his thumb on her clit spoke another language.  
  
She moaned before her eyelids fell shut plus head leaned backwards; pressing her lower part of the body against him as he pumped into her. “But even I want to surrender to my desire... Why do you not give in, also...?” she half-heartedly protested in the moment her right leg snaked around his thighs. Her hands simultaneously dug once more deep into his robe, hence G'raha suspected she would soon hold on to him with her full weight. The nervous trembling of her yet-on-the-ground-remaining foot was a clear indicator for her impulses... Ooh, this wouldn't be good for his decreasing self-control...  
  
Smiling in both irony as well as cynism – partly triggered by her leg gliding up to his hip – he mumbled mentally tired: “I am so very close to being driven insane by you, that I would like to save at least one of my former intentions... And if you let me keep this small piece of sanity, I swear the payoff will be more than satisfying enough for you.”  
  
He couldn't help but hiss when she did what he was predicting just a short instant ago. While his humane hand was caught between his stomach and her lap – yet busy to please her hunger – his crystalline limb held her bottom although he doubted the strong Warrior needed any support from him. But well, G'raha would nevertheless lie to himself if he pretended to grab her flesh only for supportive reasons, so he didn't even try to convince his conscience of anything else... Selfishly, he even allowed the Viera to suck the skin on his neck, albeit the risk of her accidently moving the cowl was alarmingly high...  
  
“Which kind of payoff...?” his hero questioned before her legs squeezed him in twitching manner. Her throaty voice sent a shiver down his spine, yet this wasn't what made him temporarily incapable of speaking... The disguised Miqo'te had no air left for a response – as well as swallowed hard – because her very moistness began to run down to his humane palm. She was so insanely feverish--- so hot... He was dangerously close to surrender to his most primal instincts only because of the way she physically reacted to him...  
  
The Exarch's voice was raspy when he replied with a foggy brain: “I will give you... something else I originally refused to let you have despite me being your servant... The thing you unmistakably wanted to feel last night within your depths... Me... My body... My... manhood...”  
  
She trembled as if he had done something unbelievable to her. The way Evangeline suddenly withdrew the upper part of her body from him, cupped his cheeks with her hands and stared at his slightly opened mouth with eyes wider than the sky was overwhelming plus scaring him. Had he perhaps revealed his identity without realizing it...?!? … No... Such absurd thought. His idol had only been astonished by his abrupt change of mind. Her reaction was only natural, since even his own morales asked him right now, if he had become crazy...  
  
“You really want that...? You want to... serve me even like this...?” she whispered; obviously afraid the Exarch would take his words back once he reflected on this sudden offer. Meanwhile, the normally reasonable man didn't care a fig anymore for his former intent and instead of that had immense trouble to stick to his philosophy. Scrutinizing her glistening lips without a motion of his eyes--- noticing the way she bit her left cheek out of nervousness, G'raha barely resisted the impulse to forcefully pull her face to his own and devour all kisses his lovely girl was capable of.  
  
The Exarch felt his self-control more and more slipping through as he murmured in both reverence and lust: “Lovely Warrior... Beautiful maiden... You are our hero. MY hero. I can't repay you for all the good and pure deeds you have done for our worlds... And I fear I will outright steal the very last bit of your virginity, thus I'm going to put another burden onto your shoulders... One more sin... to ruin your innocent nature, which already suffers so much under the harshness of your duties as Hydaelyn's champion... But nevertheless... YES, I want to serve you. YES, I want to sate your hunger. And YES, I want – egoist that I am – to be the first one who gives you this kind of salvation.”  
  
He couldn't distract himself any longer from her lips as his eyes were glued to them, hence the Exarch hid his face under her chin; licking her skin that was slowly starting to sweat because of his fingers still pleasing her lap as well as his honest words pushing her desire only further. Her hands grabbed his shoulders in begging manner before she asked: “C-Can you... really do that... without feeling guilty afterwards...?”  
  
Not this again...  
  
She groaned as he bit into her left breast. His teeth pierced the flesh around her nipple's peak – right before he sucked the bud so much that a drop of blood was drawn from the light injury. Had the Viera not pressed him as a result to his undertaking stronger against her chest, he would become anxious how little of his virtue remained. As a Miqo'te, his teeth were sharper than those of male Hyur, which wasn't a good thing once his control abandoned him...  
  
Ah, there was a not-so-subtle switch of his mood from passive devotion to passionate dominance...  
  
“For now, only you are on my mind. Only. You.” ,he grumbled with not much difference to a growl, “I am far more selfish than you could ever be, so don't worry about my hopeless romance... At this point, I as a man wouldn't be able to let anybody else have the satisfaction to complete what nobody else but ME has started within you. Jealousy would consume this old magician if he was so foolish to not physically love you as long as you want him.”  
  
A relieved chuckle came from her throat, that he quickly turned into an ardent moan when he impatiently flicked his tongue several times over her hard nipple. G'raha didn't want to make her bleed again, but it was difficult to resist the fact, that she was the first Viera he ever had touched like this...  
  
Last night, he had pushed a specific thought away, but with his carnal desire being now almost uncontrollable, the knowledge just got to him... Next to his own species, females of the rabbit-folk were also said to be capable of... doing something specific if their breasts were penetrated enough in a state of arousal... And he was curious to see, if his young friend as a former Lalafell happened to be belatedly productive thanks to this magical potion she had taken...  
  
“D-Don't te-tease me... Exaaarch...”  
  
Ah, it couldn't be helped for now... She was already too needy as if he could toy around like this... Her panting breath and the spasms of her legs told him, that he was forced to quit his experiment in case he wanted to have breakfast with her before the First's cruel reality was again ruling over his actions... And he couldn't bear the idea of not sharing one last meal with her.  
  
Carrying Evangeline to the side of the dinner-table which was still empty due to the small collection of food for only two people, he gently dropped her on the wood. The Exarch removed his hands from her lap and bottom in order to hold her thighs in check--- spreading them a bit more apart to make sure his idol truly realized the seriousness of this moment. Was she truly ready...?  
  
There were no signs of fear on her face... She shivered when his length, which was yet covered by his robe, simultaneously pressed against her lap, but this wasn't a bad sign... Her gaze was fixated on his eyes hidden under the cowl's shadow; pure hunger visible in her odd-colored irises. Evangeline breathed in spurts through her opened lips and only paused to lick them when a short glance at his mouth emphasized her wish to kiss him... Her desire was there – only waiting for him to fulfill the building expectation of her body.  
  
But still, he needed to hear it...  
  
“I ask you a single time – and you have to be honest with me.” ,he told her with an earnest voice so strained that it nearly broke, “Do you really want me to be the first one to truthfully take you?” Brows raised, five seconds ticked in which his Warrior stared confused at him like any child would when somebody used complicated words only adults understood. Afterwards, however, Evangeline suddenly gave him a pitying smirk despite her impassioned condition. “Well, either that or... aaah... I make myself dirty. Because I'm already insane enough to endure it not much longer, Lord Self-control.” she joked with a desperate smile and put her right hand onto that dripping hole, whereby her fingers became wet plus sticky just by being on the outside.  
  
Tsk, she herself possessed lots of control to be still able to communicate with him like that...  
  
Heart hammering against his bones, the hooded man sucked at his own lips while he stared at her index shyly plunging a little bit into her depths. She made him with this action so aroused, that the robe got a large bulge painfully throbbing with hunger... His hands grabbed her breasts and kneaded the girl very abrasive as he wondered with a devilish smirk: “So, you have touched yourself before, sweet rabbit?” “H-Hah... Nope... I haven't... But I'd do that if you want me to...” she replied embarrassed with a grin; cheeks much darker colored than his own.  
  
The Exarch laughed muted and shook his head: “It's a nice idea, yet I would prefer the first option. But please, tell me---” “Yes...! Yes, I am sure that I want you to be the first one for all these things.” ,she cut him short and jumped to the ground for wrapping her arms around him – while her lips passionately sought for his collarbone, “Now, can you please stop making me wait for you?”  
  
His sanity evaporated when she firmly surrounded the aching bulge with her right hand.  
  
Pushing Evangeline backwards against the desk, he turned the Viera around and pressed her stomach onto the wood with his humane palm on her spine. “Close your eyes.” the Exarch ordered breathless and immediately opened his belt with the free hand since he blindly trusted her to not betray him. Before his robe fell to the ground, he watched with lowered lids how her beautiful body hesitantly leaned against his loins.  
  
Hah... G'raha craved his beloved girl in a way that no contact with her would suffice when it wasn't skin on skin... and this soft touch here was only confirming the sentiment... He got quickly rid of the fabric; huffing to feel her hot derriere against his manhood. This was so much more than he had dared to hope for when the Warrior agreed last night to his offering...  
  
Still unable to kiss her mouth – even though the urge was nearly strangling him – he bent down and followed the second-strongest impulse his body had before going to claim what he had yearned for since decades. Tongue straightforwardly darting for Evangeline's lap, the Miqo'te tasted her sugary wetness--- embarrassingly unashamed because of her passive alias inferior position. Apart from his overwhelming cravings, after all, his heart was swelling thanks to her immense trust into him...  
  
Suddenly, his Warrior made a sound close to a muted shout once he licked especially insistent from her clit over to her moist walls. Said tune stirred his longing so much, that he couldn't delay the inevitable any longer...  
  
Resembling a carnivore in his motion, the Miqo'te almost threw his body onto Evangeline; desperately grabbing her hands when he – with a targeted thrust of the hips – pushed himself deep into her sticky depths.  
  
“A-Aaah...!” the girl nearly yelped and squirmed under his chest in response to the sudden assault. Her pain frightened him... “I-I'm sorry...” ,he whispered before his nails unwillingly dragged over her palms as she felt so good that his body was going wild, “Th-That was one of the reasons, why I didn't want to satisfy you wi-with my length... This old man is lacking control once he obtains physical pleasure as well... He is afraid to be unable to treat a virgin as cautious as she may need him to be...”  
  
G'raha was surprised when she brushed her mouth over his left hand – a wide smile on her lips was the last thing he had imagined in this situation. Now carefully pushing a little bit backwards, the Exarch murmured flustered: “I'm not here to entertain you with amusement...” His ears plus tail quivered when she happily chuckled plus bit into his index-finger. “I know that, but are you aware of your job...? But no, seriously, dearest Exarch... PLEASE, do it finally...! I beseech you...! TAKE ME...!”  
  
He ardently groaned. And then, the Miqo'te let it happen.  
  
She felt amazing... So unbelievably amazing...! Their bodies seemed to perfectly match each other--- he had never experienced something similar with any of those ladies in his youth. G'raha was above all surprised about her eagerness to keep up with his passionate rhythm. For somebody without any experience, she was definitely very good in responding to his rusty, yet advanced skills...  
  
His hands let go of hers and clawed instead into her breasts that bounced otherwise against the table; squeezing the Viera's flesh with forceful pressure while he maltreated her very core faster. She gave her best to move along his wild pushes, but once his speed was reaching its maximum, Evangeline surrendered with a loud groan to his dominance.  
  
Her body shivered as if being exposed to a storm when he hit her sweet-spot nonstop, thus she was closer to the peak than he was... His teeth pierced her right shoulder in light frustration; he had waited over a century as his heart dreamed to have this with nobody else but her, yet she was so easily pushed to the limits by a 'stranger' whom she considered to be a new friend with some benefits... However, he couldn't be angry with Evangeline as she caressed his right cheek with a shivering hand – her whisper like warm honey in his ears: “I selfishly envy your special one...”  
  
She screamed afterwards once he sent her over the edge.  
  
Feeling tiny drops between his fingers – the success plus gratification to have brought his idol to the point where her body betrayed its 'artificial' origin and acted like any mature Viera-shape would when it was capable of giving just a small taste of motherly extraordinariness – was like the dot on the i for his primal sentiments. He couldn't stand the hunger anymore... Not, that he would have been able to endure even a second longer if he was wishing for that, though... Evangeline's body was yet contracting around G'raha; making the climax overran him in an instant. His girl milked the breathless man until there was no more seed to spill...  
  
Once it was over, they both continously gasped with heaving chests.  
  
Although his senses were spinning, the Miqo'te softly embraced Evangeline and plastered her shoudler with countless kisses. “Apologies for being so demanding... I should have been more considerate of you... The bed would have been a better spot for your first time having a man inside your body...” he hardly managed to utter while she caressed his arms. Humming a gentle tune, the girl replied: “There was nothing wrong with this location... I absolutely relished the way you touched me... There's only one more thing I would like to do, if that's okay for the exhausted Exarch...”  
  
Grumbling playful, he stated: “But you and I will eat afterwards. No more distractions, lovely Warrior... Our duties are soon calling us, so I must insist on you taking care of your health. Is that acceptable?” “Aye.” ,she lightheartedly declared and leaned the back of her head in tender manner against his face, “If you are willing to brush my hair, I'm a well-behaved little Lala--- ehm, little Viera and eat breakfast with you.”  
  
Softly stroking one of her silky strands of immense long hair, he murmured: “But it doesn't look or feel like a mess... Do you really need a comb-session?” “Meh, I don't need one, but I'd nevertheless like to have your attention... But fine, if you're so convinced of being too good for taking care of your loyal rabbit from another world...” she harrumphed plus made a pouting-noise.  
  
Chuckling with a lovesick grin, G'raha happily gave in to the request: “Okay, okay... Of course my sweet Warrior deserves my attention. Just let me get dressed first. And maybe... you should put some clothes on as well. After all... This old man can't promise you any self-control as long as you're showing your beauty so openly to him.”  
  
He laughed when she spun her arms like a windmill to get rid of his embrace. “Argh, you're either a hopeless charmer or just a pervert!” the Viera muttered with a low voice and blindly walked to her wardrobe. Meanwhile pulling the robe again over his body, a melancholic smile slipped over his lips to be reminded of the old times in Mor Dhona. It was so long ago, that the two of them had been interacting like that with each other... Resulting to that thought, a tear ran over his left cheek, which he quickly hid under the wide cowl.  
  
As Evangeline returned with a brush in her hands plus still closed eyes to him – wearing a red autumn-dress made of Thavnairian wool – the Exarch surprised her once he cupped her cheeks with trembling hands. Inwardly suffering to be unable to shrive his real feelings in front of her, G'raha pressed a loving kiss onto his idol's chin and whispered: “Thank you for your unconditional trust. Now, let me comb your hair, so that you can already start eating. I don't want my Warrior to be hungry...”  
  
The shy gaze she gave him afterwards, which was quickly accompanied by a decent blush and sweet smile, made his heart melt like ice-cream under summery sunbeams. He simply had to save her life no matter what...


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Weeell, who loves an old-fashioned writer's block...? Little spoiler-alert: Clearly not me.
> 
> In the last months, I was adding some notes to my mammoth-project "Primogenitor", but whenever I tried beginning the actual next chapter, my brain didn't want to do the work. I rather was capable to make a "Starlight Celebration"-remix entirely on my own (a ka tinkering without a sheet or Midi as a base) than coming up with a proper start, which is slightly embarrassing when you think about my fangirlish-ness for good old Middy.
> 
> (Speaking about that remix... If some of you happen to be comrades of Meoni from YouTube: Do you mind slapping my amateur-work onto his tail? Because I'm sure he hasn't noticed my two attempts in the comment-sections to give him the remix that was meant to be a kind-of-an-early-Christmas-present for him. That's the link: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=b2gBc5XTFZk&app=desktop )
> 
> Back to topic:  
> My writer's block is still lasting; even in terms of this little project here. (I consider to write "NIKTT" for short, but that sounds odd.) I have written some more sentences, though, yet don't want to show them on this Page as people usually prefer short chapters nowadays.  
> And since I have also proven to be unable to find another matching cut-off-spot after the one I picked now, I'm not continuing to wrap my head around it--- to the point where I wouldn't publish something for another day. (I think too much about the most unimportant stuff once I allow myself so. Therefore, let's stick to some discipline, just in case.)
> 
> One more thing: It's thanks to my Alt / Twink a ka Tataru-twin on Shiva, that I got my butt up to write a little bit further about our favorite cat-boy. Reaching (or rather lightly scratching) with said Lalafell the current endgame in the Christmas-holidays was the help I needed to be somewhat productive in terms of creating texts, so if you ever hopp around the Light-Datacenter and meet me playing with Tataru Tarutaru, feel free to pat her.
> 
> A last funfact:  
> Urianger in my native Dub doesn't necessarily speak in draconic "Thou / Thee / Thy", but just with some proper-polite stiffness that German without any dialects has. Although we actually use in movies / texts about the medieval age the old terms "Ihr / Euch / Euer" quite frequently, FFXIV in the German Dub makes sure to only rely on them when someone talks to a person of a much higher rank, such as in a normal guy is addressing a king and so on.  
> That's why I let Uri talk like a regular person in this text-mess, for short.

# Page 15

Pretending to study Chai-Nuzz' blueprints, the Exarch listened nevertheless to Evangeline and her Scion-companions. Listened to his idol as she conversed with people she had gotten to know while travelling through Kholusia. Ah...  
  
He didn't grasp, why, but the way she interacted with a Mystel named Kai-Shirr made his heart ache. It wasn't jealousy per se--- He experienced THAT sentiment whenever his hero and the twins were acting so awfully familiar around each other, that everybody else felt often ignored by the three of them. Or whenever Thancred 'subtly' clung to her in a similar fashion to how he stayed by Ryne's side; something that Evangeline clearly considered as a reassuring mannerism instead of a nuisance. Or whenever... anybody was so close to her like G'raha Tia himself as a good friend had been...  
  
Therefore, no, it wasn't the green-eyed monster within his mind trying to provoke him. Rather, it could be... It was...

It was grief. Grief for the days long gone in a past far away from him. Days he shouldn't have wasted with joking around and teasing her. Days in which he put his historical obsession as well as search for his destiny's course above Evangeline – albeit she was precious to him. Days... that made him silently suffer under his growing feelings for her... until it was too late for voicing them aloud.

Not only in color of their hair, but also in personality was this young Mystel the complete opposite to the disguised Miqo'te. Kai-Shirr was naive, trustful and open; an adorable guy who humbly wanted to help those heroes who were going to save the world – not for any selfish reasons that would taint the pureness of his wish. A good boy who was friendly and didn't want to harm others; who played no ill jokes with anybody. Hah...

No wonder, actually, that the Mystel had befriended Evangeline so easily. She preferred people who were lovely in this innocent manner as well as true to themselves.

Oh well... This Kai-Shirr was... what G'raha should have been... But obviously, the former student of Baldesion hadn't kept a sweet soul alive – and with that, the old man underneath the hood now was a detestable liar. There was no way Evangeline would like him anymore if she just knew the truth...

The Exarch unwillingly shuddered when he heard Thancred joking about the Warrior's habit to always get along with cat-kind. To always be at good terms with them while having not the slightest trouble to gain their trust... As the Midlander enumerated above all many names – including several males – which were dear to Evangeline, G'raha clenched his fists and bit into his right cheek until it started bleeding.

Why couldn't he have been an ordinary Miqo'te like all these other people...? One from La Noscea, Thanalan or Gyr Abania...? Just a normal man, who lived a simple life and enjoyed traveling across the nations...? Why couldn't he have been... a regular adventurer... and trustworthy friend of hers...?

Lost in thoughts, he didn't quite follow the topic's direction of his idol's conversation. However...

G'raha jerked and turned around when the sound of a loud slap filled the air.

He stared at an enraged Evangeline, who just lowered the right hand which she had used to hurt Thancred's left side of the face. The girl's eyes were practically burning as she told her friend with a harsh pitch: “Fool around as much as you want when it comes to me and cat-people... But there's A SINGLE thing you aren't allowed to even lightly touch. No matter how many buddies I may have who go by the other phrase than Nunh, there's only ONE Tia who matters in my life. Every other feline guy is exchangeable; HE is NOT. And I don't forgive ANYBODY who dares to throw dirt onto this precious connection of mine.”

A strong pang in his heart made G'raha cough.

What... What had she just said...? Were these words... really no imagination his impaired ears and exhausted brain had fabricated...?

Tears appeared in Evangeline's eyes, but she didn't let them fall. Instead, she angrily stared at her untactful friend who lowered his head in guilt. Without their attention, the disguised Miqo'te had these two significant things a few seconds later in common with them, though he was neither upset like her nor blamable – at least not in this situation – like him.

Meanwhile, Urianger was inconspicuously approaching the Exarch. After a short instant of hesitation, the Elezen leaned a bit down and quietly asked: “Are you alright...? Thancred surely did not mean it like that, but I know his words can still hurt a lot.”

Shaking his head minimal, G'raha pushed warm drops from the corners of his eyes. “It's not because of him that my chest feels heavy.” ,he whispered hardly audible – feeling his voice break, “It's because... B-Because... She still says that about me... There's still... only one person she considers to call 'Tia'... You have no idea--- You CAN'T imagine, what this means to me...”

Urianger smiled and stated muted: “But I guess I can. Do you know, why...? Because on the Source, she was always referring to you as 'MY Tia'. You are not just the only one she wants to address like that, but you are HER Tia. In a specific sense, you are her property. She does not even allow Krile to call you like that. Which is amusing, since you yourself allowed Galuf's granddaughter to use your given name without the tribe's G.”

The second half of the Scion's explanation reached G'raha's consciousness only marginally. He was so dazzled, baffled and simply overwhelmed, that even the ground underneath his feet and the air in his lungs could have vanished without him noticing it at all.

Did she... Did she PERHAPS... talk about... him... when she spoke about a special someone...? Was G'raha Tia – the student of Baldesion – whom the Warrior of Light and Darkness had fallen for...? … N-No, impossible... He didn't even dare to dream that.

But the small glimmer of hope didn't let go of him in the next quarter-hour.

The bare idea, that his feelings could be returned, kept him moving to support Chai-Nuzz although his body protested more and more to be so far away from his life-source. If the previous escort of a Dwarf through Kholusia's northern half this afternoon hadn't already claimed a good chunk of the Exarch's energy, he might even make tiny jumps now and then to compensate his hearts fluttering.

Heh, maybe even said trip was the reason – in first place – why his inner child had so unintentionally woken up... A tiny adventure by the Warrior's side was enough to keep a good chunk of excitement in his veins for hours. Oh, how much he felt again like that young man when his eyes took just a hasty glance at the Viera doing her very best to help everyone around them...

But as he forced himself to properly focus on his own tasks, the Exarch knew there was nothing he could do about his blossoming hope. He wasn't allowed to trespass the frontier; couldn't risk everything just for finding out if his Warrior possessed similar deep affection for him as he had for her.

No matter if she knew about his identity or not: A dear friend would be taken away from the heroine once he put the final act of his plan in motion. Evangeline liked the Crystal Exarch a lot--- She would see another close person sacrificing himself for her own safety.

Therefore... One more lie was necessary to be weaved. One more falsehood to protect his most valuable person.

If G'raha had learned anything from the story of her and Haurchefant Greystone, after all, then, that he wasn't allowed to appear like mentioned tragic knight. He couldn't be a martyr in her eyes. So, the role of a traitor was in the end the one he had to play for her sake...

The weight of these thoughts was apparently reflected by his stamina.

After a half hour had passed, he developed trouble to stand on strained legs as well as noticed his arms twitching like they would after carrying something heavy. Also, his consciousness failed to function for several seconds with the frequency of a hick-up. Petite blackouts, so to speak... Argh...

There was no room left to misinterpret his condition: The disguised Miqo'te was tired and needed a break. Pushing the limits of this old body only further wouldn't support his grand scheme in any way.

Frustrated by this cursed handicap, the Crystal Exarch nevertheless put forth an effort to save face when he informed both Chai-Nuzz and his wife Duhlia about the intention to take some time for recreation.

Although the motherly Mystel was eager to convince G'raha of resting a little bit in Eulmore, he somehow managed to express his interest for staying nearby. Which didn't already suffice to get their approval, unfortunately... Her husband was not as overly protective as she was, yet frowned upon the idea to spend some time alone in this wilderness. Only, when the hooded man promised with his upmost convincing tune, that he wouldn't wander too much around and avoid any contact with Kholusia's wild beasts, the Chai-couple didn't protest as he took his leave.

Glad to need afterwards only a single sentence instead of a charismatic speech to tell Urianger where he was going--- Relieved, that his idol wasn't around in his moment of shame, the Exarch made sure to get some distance between the little settlement and himself when he looked for a good spot to allow his body a minimal breakdown.

Next to the cliff, the disguised Miqo'te soon found a large rock that would perfectly suffice to shield him from unwanted attention.

Whereas the harsh light shone above him when he sat down plus leaned his aching spine against the hard material, a strange calmness spread in his heart... The melancholic yet comforting sentiment the Exarch got at this place almost made him feel La Noscea's warm sunbeams on his skin. He even thought to smell for a moment all fruits his homeworld's version of Kholusia was famous for. Hah, this must be a side-effect of the death-sentence hanging pretty close over his head... But there was no way to resist the feeling...

How much he missed these carefree days in Eorzea... How wonderful it could have been to share his adventurous side more with that cute Lalafell... How beautiful the journey next to his Warrior's side might have proceeded... The girl, who was nowadays shaped like a goddess amongst the Viera-race... If only... he could turn back time...

If he could just correct history...

Sleep overwhelmed him in the possibly softest manner as he let his guard entirely down. G'raha couldn't even struggle against the tiredness because he noticed his faux pas when it was already to late... Thus, the old man caved and let his subconsciousness lead him deeper into a peaceful dream instead of trying to forcefully regain consciousness.

Revisiting his Ironworks-friends from the doomed future in their provisional office, he wandered through the mirage with a sad smile – knowing, that he had left an amazing crew of brilliant minds behind, who were selflessly sacrificing their own existence for the sake of the planet. When the illusion's version of Biggs the Third tried to cheer him up, the Miqo'te couldn't help but shed a few tears, as the Roegadyn happened to use words which Cid in the faraway past might have chosen as well.

It did also not help to see a toy shaped like the original Omega approach Biggs--- Even though G'raha had naturally not been around when Evangeline and her friends faced the real deal from outer space, he was always reacting way too sensitive when the engineer cared for this old minion. This harmless apparatus, that would otherwise fall apart after centuries having passed on this poisoned star.

The Miqo'te knew little Omega was the last 'living existence' which had briefly contact with the Warrior of Light before the Eighth Calamity happened, hence the toy hit a nerve G'raha was normally hiding from his comrades. Even now, in this dream, he began to sob once the tiny machine decided to walk over to him like it surely had once done for Evangeline. Because of his sentimental reaction, the minion made a few clicking-noises that gave him the impression Omega might be concerned with his mood... Albeit G'raha couldn't imagine anything else but the stoic advice to stop wasting energy on something as useless as tears.

Biggs made a half-hearted joke about the scholar's melancholy – the sentiment behind said teasing was welcome to G'raha, although there was lots of room to improve the amusement. He returned the favor when his friend also pushed a tear underneath the goggles away; being better in lightening one's mood than the serious Roegadyn was. They shared a small laughter afterwards and checked the functionality of little Omega together.

Then – even though this was just a dream – G'raha couldn't help but tell the engineer how things in Norvrandt were going so far. Should everything work out the way he had planned, Eorzea and the Warrior would---

A familiar sound abruptly startled him.

It was her. She called for him. Not using his name but the formal title, his idol sounded actually worried when she addressed him. An unusually timid undertaking for the girl's standards, to be honest, since he hadn't done anything at this place that could unsettle the Viera to the point where she might be anxious...

He turned around to meet her gaze, but couldn't see Evangeline even though she seemed to be very close to him. Suddenly, everything became so bright and almost blinding him that his eyes hurt... When he felt her soft touch on his left arm, she was still nowhere to be found. The office around G'raha, though, vanished as that colorful light entirely supplanted the soft glow of the ceiling-lamp. A landscape replaced the familiar room; agonized by harmful aether and deprived of every vivacity.

Biggs' voice behind him sounded numb as the Roegadyn hesitantly asked, if he was truly confident to have taken this path...

Vision blurred, the Miqo'te spotted without further warning his heroine kneeling in front of him, while his friend's question echoed one more time in his ears. Convinced, that he was still dreaming, G'raha's tongue went loose.

„My destiny awaits me in the future...“


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again I have translated some of the Exarch's German phrases into English - because I'm too fond of them as if I could skip mentioned sentences. (Sorry for being not sorry.)  
> Which means in other words: Up to the point where he talks about how they aren't allowed to let down Norvrandt's people as well as those who woke him from his sleep, you probably won't be familiar with the choice of words although it's one version of the official ingame-scene.
> 
> Another thing I wanted to mention before you start reading this Page... Admittedly, I still find it funny in a sad way, that G'raha doesn't directly mention his beloved person in the English dub after the party beats the first Lightwarden a ka the boss of Holminster.  
> As much as both German and French tend to respect the Japanese texts and try to be close to the 'original', the fact that English players lose some details because of a different story-handling bothers me from time to time. Especially in said case, since it suits him to openly admit there's an important person who he wants to rescue.
> 
> Well, hope you guys won't behead me once you're at the end of this text-mess, because I have right now zero idea when I'll continue writing. ._."

# Page 16

Evangeline's perplexed expression was what made him realize his misstep.

This... wasn't a dream. This wasn't made up by his subconsciousness. It was nothing else but reality.

Like a splash of ice-cold water, the shock woke him completely up. 'Oh no, NO...! What have I just gibbered...?!' was the first thought that crossed his mind. Then, the Exarch gasped for a moment – as a result to his emerging panic, that she might have seen through the well-kept facade. He even obtained goosebumps by imagining what chaos his severe faux pas could cause... Trembled at the very possible consequence...

This reaction – indicating for everbody else but him a sickish condition – found of course no approval. With the girl's confusion growing visible plus her natural healer-alertness kicking in as she was about to grab that Scholar-tome, he necessarily got a grip over his physique's malfunction.

How he managed to not scream in a sudden rage of self-loathing, though, G'raha didn't know...

Before her brows could turn even further down, the hooded man cleared his throat in an attempt to regain some composure. Considering the dwindling folds on her forehead, this seemed to help, whereby he forced himself to lightly smile. If only his throat wouldn't still be raspy while he uttered: „Apologies, I must have been asleep yet. I just wanted to take a break; in doing so I apparently dozed off.”

There was an uncomfortable quarter-minute of silence between them as she thoughtfully blinked with these black, long eyelashes. When his idol finally inhaled, he couldn't fend off the idea that his age might once again become something to bother her lightheartedness...

“You seem... quite vulnerable since we're on Kholusia.” the Viera noticed; definitely unsure how to approach him with this topic. Admittedly, he'd have chuckled thanks to her cute face and sweet concern – in case it wouldn't be so very important right now to act like the leader-figure he had become, that was. Also...

She watched him with her most worried gaze. Her fullest concern. This look that sent a shiver down his spine because it felt like her heart was made of breakable glass--- No. He couldn't stand Evangeline's sorrowful eyes. Not here. Not in this moment. Not as somebody... who had to conceal his identity at all costs. And not as... this mere shell of the man he should have been when reuniting with the beloved heroine.

Lowering his head, he murmured: “As you already know, the distance to the Crystal Tower wears my energy out. I'm connected to the building. With body and life.”

She reverently whispered his full title while the disguised Miqo'te raised his crystalline arm and examined the inhumane limb. Ah, what heavenly sound the girl made... It just didn't suffice to distract him from his trouble. He doubted there was even a small piece of flesh left underneath the blue stone...

“At the beginning, before Crystarium was even founded... When I pondered, how this world could be saved, I quickly realized, that I needed more time for doing so than I had left. That's why I made myself a part of the Crystal Tower and gained like that an eternal life. … What a long journey...” ,he gloomily mumbled before a small glimmer of relief brightened his mood, “But soon it is accomplished, thanks to you. Soon, my wish will come true.”

In the very instant she bestowed a soft, charming grin upon him, the Exarch immediately sensed that unsatisfied longing which tried to creep into his consciousness. He changed the conversation's topic as fast as a flash to keep his yearning at a low level. “How is the progress of the Talos' construction?” was the only solid question that his clouded mind could produce right now, even though he knew how business-like and especially rude that must appear. This abrupt curiosity earned him a few dumbfounded blinks – rightfully so, since he was usually keen to turn a talk with smoothness into another direction. Yet, the Viera obviously brushed it off as a fault of his exhaustion.

She gave him a brief résumé. Not as precise as Lyna would, but still good enough that he could grasp her point.

G'raha just wasn't sure, if his idol was excited or bored by the project... Evangeline as a crafter and adventurer had seen MANY wonders in Eorzea. Lots of miracles... that should easily rival the adrenaline Norvrandt's inhabitants should feel right now. At least... Mainly after the events involving Alexander and Omega, he could bet the Warrior of Light was rather amused than excited by a giant Talos.

However, according to this report, there was yet some time left... 

The Exarch could have another talk with Hydaelyn's hero; one more uncoerced chat before everything was following the road to his end. This fugacious outlook... The bare TEMPTATION was too good as if G'raha could allow it to slide away. Surely his conscience knew better than that, but... His aching heart held obsessively on to the unspoken need... And such parley was a humble wish, anyways. Nobody would be harmed by him having a selfish minute. Therefore... Oh, darn it. Who was he even trying to convince of his well-meant intention...?

Brazen or not towards the people who counted on him--- Risky or not for the important plan to save their worlds... He needed his idol. G'raha needed a peaceful trice with her to keep himself together. Fighting his desire wouldn't benefit him in any case.

“This could be the last moment of tranquility. Maybe a good opportunity... to converse about other things.” the disguised Miqo'te plainly suggested – before an anxiety-pulse might dare to guide him once more into speechlessness. As the Exarch voiced these last five words, though, he actually had to quell a wave of excitement. The rising feeling dreaded to alter his pitch... since there was a well-known spark in her odd-colored eyes. He knew, how to interpret this expression. She was just as fond of the option as he was...

Evangeline sat down to his left. Beautiful--- Intimidating like a picture-perfect statue.

He had sometimes trouble to remember, that she wasn't born this way. A part of him wondered, if the drum in his chest would even be able to skip some beats in her presence if she'd still have been an innocent Lalafell... Her former cuteness was back then – in some sense – a blessing for his nervous mind. Whitewhashing said notion didn't work; he grasped the different effects she had on him way too well. From his current viewpoint, her altered species appealed in terms of raw attraction A LOT to him, whereby the Exarch might have needed the lost race of hers to keep his twitchy paws – to begin with – away from the Warrior...

He instantly pushed the dark thoughts away. 'Do not even dare to delve into filthy imaginations, old man... There's no time for... THAT.' the Miqo'te lectured himself with a harsh tune. He already had something else he was eager to get done as long as there was even a short jiffy left for this specific undertaking.

“Tell me. What do you want to do, when everything is over?” An easy question. Nothing special in her opinion, surely. But to him, it meant his entire peace of mind to know, how his idol would continue her life--- the life, that originally would have been ripped away from Evangeline in the cruelest manner possible.

Of course a part of him would be happy to imagine, that she might retire from every dangerous duty. That she might settle down in Gridania. Might live... with a good man by her side... Yet, on the other hand...

Her following, serious reaction didn't disappoint him: “I got an unpaid invoice with the Garlean Empire, if you understand what I mean.” Once silent, his Viera grinned self-confident; thoroughly being the Warrior he had put onto a pedestal. The Crystal Exarch nodded with a firm gaze at her courageous mien. “Yes, even when we prevent the Eighth Calamity, the war doesn't come to an end yet. I'm over and over again impressed, how resolute you face your challenges. To me, you are the embodiment of a hero.”

The girl's embarrassed smirk and clear flushing of the cheeks made it hard for him to behold her any longer. Thus, G'raha looked up to the horizon dominated by golden light. He needed concentration for properly choosing the right words to get across an important message... 

“I have a positive feeling about your future. You have the power to choose your own destiny. You have saved so many people. They will keep you forever in their hearts. They'll be there for you. They'll remember your generosity, if you get into difficulties and doubt yourself. Good causes good. Even the most selfless help serves ourselves in the end. I'm sure of it.”

Unsure, if his affirmation of her path didn't appear like a forceful push, he was skeptical when she reflected for a moment on his statement. The expectations forming in his mind didn't match up to reality, though, as Evangeline finally settled for a reaction: “What are YOU up to, when this is over?”

The Exarch stared taken aback at his idol. 

Her question hit a sensitive, vulnerable nerve. And seeing this innocent smile plus eyes full of friendliness on her mien created a thick knot in his stomach which deeply agonized him. With the Exarch's general concern being tackled by both his suppressed sorrow as well as frustration, he was abruptly worried, that the cowl wouldn't suffice to hide his true emotions.

Gazing away from Evangeline, the man's under-lip twitched. “When it's over, you say...” he muttered; voice subtly bitter as G'raha knew good enough WHERE and especially in WHICH condition he would be, then...

After a short break, he continued: “I told you, that there is somebody whom I want to save. I'm bursting to explain everything to her, but because of very specific reasons... I can't confess to her. I came to terms with it--- that it is impossible, yet... What would I give for openly talking to her; as good friends. She would tell me about her voyages – and I'd entertain her maybe with stories of my own adventures.”

The Exarch couldn't help but look at Evangeline with a mischievous smile. “Ha, although these stories would eventually relate more to you than me.” he credited the Viera's efforts on the First Shard while his joy managed to temporarily overwhelm his conscience' gloom. Thinking about his farewell from the maiden still hurt him, of course, but this small flight of his imagination was a brief distraction he welcomed with open arms.

Gazing at the bright sky that suddenly seemed far less harsh than usually, he continued to gush over his most precious person: “And after that, we'd set out for our next adventure... together. How happy this would make me... We would explore new countries, cross the seas and take off on the eternal winds for new horizons. This is my dream.”

“It's a wonderful dream.” the Warrior noticed with a moony grin and folded her hands on the chest--- She seemed enchanted by his revery. Considering, that she must feel something similar for that special someone G'raha wasn't sure to have figured out yet... Oh well, the two of them were both hopeless cases – sitting here close to the demise of a world with nothing else in mind but their romantic thoughts. What beautiful irony...

But the situation wasn't as innocent as the Exarch would wish for. He could see her fingers abruptly claw into the fabric on her collarbone and witness her eyelids frequently jerk. The light within his hero was once more trying to break through... She suffered again because of his dangerous scheme... Heavens, no...!

Looking down to the ground – once more at his arm – he forced himself with all might to pretend to not see her pain. As his thoughts required a diversion, the hooded man stated: “But at first, we need to win a battle. The inhabitants of this world count on us. We aren't allowed to disappoint them. As well as those, who woke me from my slumber...”

Ah...! This last sentence was probably a mistake... G'raha bit into his tongue. Not again a faux pas that could erase the well-kept illusion--- “You have so many responsibilities towards other people, that I am constantly worried you take not enough care of yourself.” his idol halfheartedly protested and crossed the arms under her chest; odd-colored eyes glancing aggressive at him while being accompanied by a snarky grin.

Before he found the determination to reply anything, she murmured in a lovely tune: “You're like a wondrous Methuselah-Magician-Monk... You shoulder so many duties and can't even approach your beloved woman because our battle for Norvrandt is more important... I hope the people who turned you into the person you're today are worth all the obstacles you surely had to endure on the journey.”

His heart melted to see a nervous pout on her lips and red color on her cheeks.

“Indeed they are worth each and every effort I put into my very existence. Without them, I wouldn't have come this far. And I would not be able to see the day coming in which those I treasure will obtain a true future.” he blissfully answered with a genuine smile.

Evangeline curiously studied him for a moment and softly hummed afterwards: “You know... All these small things you told me about yourself and your important person... make your life sound similar to a modern fairytale. You are a bookman on a journey to save the world. Supported by good comrades who share your will to fight. And your girl is like a damsel in distress; waiting for you to stop the world's destruction in order to reunite with you. She's your personal princess.”

G'raha twitched at the very idea. “L-Like a princess...? Well, u-uhm... In some way, she is indeed like that, aye...”

A sad smile tugged at the corners of his mouth. 'Although the term 'chevalier' might fit even better... You protect us all. You put the sake of the world above yours whenever someone needs help. I doubt any royal would be capable of your truthful selflessness.' he sheepishly thought.

The Crystal Exarch gasped when he suddenly felt her right hand poking his humane arm. “Hehe, looks like the story's prince has been embarrassed by his loyal servant.” she giggled in this familiar Lalafell-attitude. Blushing because of her playfulness, he pulled his chin to the right shoulder. “D-Don't call me that... I'm not deserving a noble title... And you aren't my underling... You are... so much more. You are the temptation that makes me yearn to be a sinner. You are my---”

Quickly clasping his mouth with both shaky hands, the Exarch felt his heart accelerating to nearly have confessed his feelings to Evangeline. Oh Twelve, what trouble had he jumped into...!

He tensed to find her hand contacting his limb once more. Her palm gently brushed over his non-crystallized skin. “I envy your special someone even though you care for me and find me attractive. I'm awful. Awfully greedy. I have so much, yet I want more. How is it even possible that I'm not entirely content with being your most sinful thought... Every girl would be more than thrilled to be a prince's secret lover.” she audibly smiled with an aftertaste of sadness.

Aah, this wasn't right... His idol shouldn't feel burdened because of her feelings... They alias their existence was not to blame in this grand scheme; only his inadequacy was. Pah, what a 'fine' leader he was to not have calculated a possible affection she might develop for the Crystal Exarch...

The already wrestling embarrassment and guilt in his chest became only worse as he allowed her concernment plus unease to sink into his subconsciousness.

“Oh Evangeline, please stop comparing me to a royal...! If I was even nearly as circumspect as a true prince, then you wouldn't suffer because of my---”

Words failed him. His brain stopped functioning. And while an unpleasant tension overwhelmed the man's muscles, his heart made an effort to almost break through the ribcage...

She hugged him. A warm, sweet embrace. Trusting as a child. Her head rested right on the drum in his chest... Arms wrapped around his torso... If the Viera-race was capable of purring, she most probably would have done so.

Her voice was a soft murmur when she asked: “You make yourself responsible for everything bad that goes on, don't you?” G'raha couldn't help but huff in both frustration and tiredness. Why must she see through him like that... “I fail to do the things a hero like you would be capable of.” ,he grumbled, “I'm not the type of person who can be a deuteragonist... I cannot shoulder the worries of the world without simultaneously being a burden for someone else. So yes, I put the blame where it legitimately belongs.”

“But you ARE a hero. Your standards are different from mine, but this doesn't change what kind of man you are. It doesn't change how much you have helped Norvrandt's people.” she gently objected, although his weary sigh afterwards seemed to decrease her resolution. In other words, he both unsettled and hurt her...

Burying the pretty face in his robe, Evangeline let out her breath as if she was trying to scream. He could even feel her trembling teeth scrape the fabric on his chest... Twelve, what had this lovely girl done wrong to be constantly punished by this ill-humoured fate of hers...?

Before he was able to sheepishly ask for a possibility to apologize to her, his idol whispered: “And if this alone doesn't convince you... … You are a hero. You are MY hero. Isn't this good enough to respect what I see in you...?”

The air seemed to be filled with electricity when she looked up to meet his overshadowed gaze. G'raha had rarely witnessed her in such emotional condition – and the view alone told him, that he urgently needed to stick to his morales for taking not a single further risk. But he himself was controlled by his emotions right now. And other, than his beautiful Evangeline, the disguised Miqo'te was behind his duties as Crystarium's leader nothing more but a weak man.

“It's m-more... than enough... It's t-too... good for me... But i-if you... want to keep me like that in your heart, then... it is the greatest honor I could think of...” the Exarch stutteringly shrived and felt his cheeks darken under immense warmth. He'd betray her trust soon – from the girl's perspective – yet couldn't prevent himself from accepting how much her affection meant to him... His limbs quivered once he watched her concerned eyes adopting a cheeky, pleased expression. Evangeline enjoyed each and every time she made Crystarium's leader flustered, surely, but this instant here wasn't a simple game of teasing. Her gentle, straight smile was all proof he needed for confirming this theory.

She had waited for him to acknowledge her feelings.

“A-Aah... W-Wait a second...” he gasped--- helpless, pitiful Methuselah that he was. Approving the opinion she had about him was the same as inviting the Warrior to have her way with him. He realized this far too late. And meanwhile, the Viera shifted her position already and ignored his dishonest protest. Evangeline crawled unperturbed over his legs which she had pushed down; her caramel thighs spreading wide as the beautiful body hunkered over him. A mesmerizing view worthy of the gods' liking...

Seeing his idol in such welcoming position on all fours--- Having her full décolleté so close to himself--- Staring at this flushed smirk of hers filled with a sentiment he thirsted for labelling as nothing else but love---

Without a warning, these long legs slowly interfolded so close to his hips, that he felt like becoming trapped between them. There was a discreet pressure of the Viera's muscles which made him almost anxious to be at her mercy. Yet, he could do nothing against it when Evangeline put her hands onto his chest and sat down on his lap.

A jolt racked through his spine and guts. Cotton-wool apparently stuffed his head. Oh no, no No NO, this wasn't good or right at all for him to stay reasonable in any aspect... She made him swell, albeit their clothes were blocking a direct contact, and had him already painfully hard as her torso bent down to his stomach plus chest. At this rate, he could quickly explode just because of the intimate hug his beloved Warrior gave him when her arms snaked into the fabric covering his back...

Her face vanished for a moment underneath his chin.

Evangeline plastered his neck and collarbone with kisses--- She mimicked his usual gesture of affection. Same counted for her hands that massaged his tense shoulder-blades. Her actions were relaxing him on a whole new level. Had he maybe died and stepped right into heaven without even noticing...? If so, then at least he wouldn't stop himself from lightly holding these tempting, feminine curves... One of her warm thighs and this delicious bottom...

When her eyes searched afterwards for his embarrassed yet hungry gaze underneath the cowl, the girl's odd-colored irises sparkled in innocent happiness. His slightly opened mouth as well as burning cheeks appealed to her--- He could definitely see that. Resulting, G'raha's jaw trembled uncontrollable, though the tremelo became even worse when his hero abruptly cupped his face with both hands. Her breasts were pressed hard against him as she leaned down so much that her lips were almost touching his own.

“Exarch...” she softly pronounced the nasty title as if it would be the holiest word of their language. Then, Evangeline's palms sensually glided up to his head to hold him in check. Even though the disguised Miqo'te had forbidden such action, she obviously wanted to kiss him on the lips... Therefore, he panted to almost taste her breath in his mouth – his former resolution reduced to nothing – and shivered in arousal as easygoing fingertips gently dug into the hood's fabric for indirectly grasping his hair---

But the spot she had decided on...!


	17. Chapter 17

# Page 17

“N-No, W-Warrior...” ,he brokenly mumbled as her increased weight on him sent an intense wave of pleasure through his old body, “D-Don't touch me at--- J-Just not th-there...”

Hot air left G'raha's mouth in a huff; cutting his own protest short. Panic failed to get the better of him due to excitement claiming his conscience. To stay on alert per se was in fact very difficult when he wanted nothing else but to give her his very existence as a willing present... And it was already too late to stop this seemingly unavoidable contact, anyways, even though the Crystal Exarch regained eventually some of his senses.

His idol was somebody who had a preference for showing affection via gentle touches – it had only been a matter of time until his hood wouldn't be thick enough or at least would fail to conceal everything he needed to hide. A part of him had therefore always been waiting for an 'accident' to occur. But, argh, still curse himself... Damn his weakness... Of course Evangeline recognized there was more than just hair underneath the clothing.

Her perplexed mien was quickly conquered by a curious expression while she palpated the definitively-not-locks alias bumps underneath the cowl. A reflexive, undesired wiggle-motion on his part confirmed what the Viera surely suspected right now. Resulting to that, she obviously could not wait to examine his little secret further. Evangeline's pressure turned more firm; more eager. The dainty palms were quickly replaced by small-boned fingers which aimed for feline ears.

His shock about this bad-case-scenario paralyzed the functioning part of his brain. In that condition, G'raha possessed not immediately the willpower to remove her hands when she began to investigate his auricles through the fabric. Hence, the girl's tender fingers were already squeezing the junction between his head and flattened ears at her heart's content when the Exarch finally grabbed her wrists.

“St-Stop...” he slurred – because his treacherous flesh rejoiced. Thanks to the wonderful sensation of being touched by another being after a lonely century had passed, he was mentally too susceptible as if fending the temptation off would work. Nonetheless, the disguised man was deeply scared at the same time... What if she developed the slightest suspicion...? If she realized... who had thrown her friends into another world, had put herself into lots of danger and had even irreparably taken her virginity away...?

Under the justified boost of anxiety, he wearily implored: “P-Please, let go...”

She widened her eyes in puzzlement, although – as much as he knew her – it was rather his panic-fuelled reaction than the unexpected discovery that confused the girl. How was this even possible...? Shouldn't she be angry, first and foremost, about his disowned species? Or had she already become wary because of the most obvious hint? Had she noticed, how much his nose possessed a shape solely common for the First's male Mystel...? She was for sure attentive enough to recognize something specific like that when it was for somebody she considered a friend...

Evangeline's stare--- The way she silently questioned his nervous behavior let him flinch. Yet, he held her in a begging way; not daring to pull these warm hands by himself away. His body of a needy Miqo'te screamed for the maiden's attention, to tell the truth. Especially the tail underneath his robe was twitching in anticipation. It would have wildly lashed onto the ground if there hadn't been this restriction caused by the obstructive leader-garment...

When he shuddered because of both physical and mental overload, she reluctantly let go of the cowl.

The almost-mirrored Heterochromia to his own lost attribute studied him now with pure skepticism – while grumpy nails clawed into his elbows. Her expression became subtly reproachful as the seconds passed by, thus his stomach turned nearly upside-down to be confronted with his correct assumption. Oh Twelve, be good... His idol was indeed upset... And for sure not alarmed by the fishy situation; namely the 'Hume'-heritage of Crystarium's leader. She wasn't irate to find feline ears underneath the fabric, for a wonder, but frustrated by his lack of confidence and trust. THAT was in this instant absolutely clear to him. After all, G'raha had seen countless of times the way she as both a Lalafell and Viera expressed innocent anger – and this here was not such an innoxious minute...

Her hands abruptly wandered to the Exarch's cheeks. The disguised man gasped, yet stayed otherwise motionless although his heart throbbed painful within the tense ribcage. Due to his reaction, Evangeline's eyes softened – a gentle smile appeared on these shinning lips – before she nuzzled up to his neck once more. The Warrior of Light and Darkness extensively inhaled G'raha's scent before she whispered: “It's really a problem when other people notice you aren't a Hume, correct? The bare idea of that happening makes you anxious.”

He couldn't give her an answer. She was roughly speaking right, of course. But... What truly tore him apart was the fright to hurt Evangeline in case she realized his true identity. Was the agony to have to abandon his hero for her own sake instead of staying by her side...

The feeling to bleed dry started to consume him whenever his mind imagined the heartbreaking farewell. He was overwhelmed when his thoughts slipped to his unavoidable death afterwards, which meant nothing else than to ultimately give his love up. Thus, how could he not be anxious that his true species was no longer unknown to her...

Her muted voice distracted him from his ache: “Why do you conceal what you are? Were Mystel in your homeland considered to be parasites or abominations, that you have to hide your ears at all costs? Or is your people's tradition as harsh as the one of Dwarves, that you would have to give something up as punishment for anybody realizing that you're originating from a cat-clan...?”

She glanced up to him with worried eyes. Raised her face to seemingly study his nose. Afterwards – even though the Exarch jerked at first – he allowed her hesitant motion of the left hand back onto his shock of hair. The Miqo'te hissed involuntary, though, when she brazenly pressed her thumb onto the flattened ear. “Does it hurt...?” his idol asked unsettled while he visibly bit into his lower lip. “No. Do not worry...” he responded a tad too throaty and put the crystalline palm onto her shoulder; caressing this warm skin in order to soothe his panicking nerves. “I just seem to have no tolerance for unanticipated 'assaults', hence my instincts take me unnecessarily over. Apologies if this scared you...”

Evangeline smiled and shook the head with closed lids: “I'm not scared just because an old cat has some reflexes. I only am afraid that somebody who's very dear to me suffers since a secret of his got uncovered.” G'raha sighed in response plus affectionately rubbed the girl's shoulder-blades. “Dear lady... If you know my feline attributes or not won't change the burden I'm carrying...” ,he mumbled thoughtful, “Rather, my real trouble is the fact that I as a whole shouldn't be noticed by you – other, than my position as Crystarium's leader, that is.” “Why do you believe such a thing?” she asked curious; simultaneously rolling her shoulders with clear delight against his touch and gently placing her hands in return onto his own back.

“I told you I'm not worthy of a deuteragonist's role. And if it wasn't for Norvrandt, I would preferably not take any spotlight. There are risks I'm willing to take that nobody else would even dare to consider. With me harming your friends just for summoning you, above all, I'm ashamed to show especially YOU my face. I... couldn't stand to be stigmatized by guilt when our eyes would truly meet for the first time.” the Exarch indirectly attempted to distract her from the actual discussion.

Thereat, she softly caressed him; a wordless confirmation, that the Warrior understood his difficulties. “So, nobody will behead you when I'm aware of your cat-ears, yes?” his idol questioned with lovely innocence akin to a Lalafell's mien. A defeated chuckle vibrated in his throat. “Exactly. Nobody will harm me for you knowing my secret. But I'd be glad nevertheless if you could manage to not scream your newest knowledge from the rooftops.”

Nodding, his beloved Viera put her face onto his chest; fluffy rabbit-ears tickling his chin in the process. “I still wonder, if there's anything else which makes you believe, that this face under the cowl isn't allowed to be seen by other people...” ,she murmured while her fingers crawled full of demand under his robe, “At least I hope you're not having any other reason than this one to hide your given appearance from the world. To hide it from... me. Because I really want to know all of you – no matter what you think of yourself. … I desire to see you. Every centimeter of you.”

Laughing half-hearted because her fingertips tickled his flesh, the Exarch went into rapture and joked: “My naughty heroine seems very eager to have something which not even the beloved woman of this old wreck here has obtained yet. What am I going to do with you when you have such filthy thoughts?”

She abruptly sat up. Licked her lips.

As if a lever had been thrown, G'raha noticed an instant rush of electricity charging the air around them. The 'spell' that had been broken due to Evangeline discovering his feline heritage was apparently renewed; he could feel each and every hair of his body standing on end when her fingers slipped purposeful over to his chest. The Viera wasn't shy to instantly poke into his nipples once she found them...

“Evangeline... We do not have time for this...” he warned, yet couldn't control his palms as they glided onto her hips. “Hm, we don't...? Well, okay... But then you tell me, how I am going to deal with this here while climbing up Mount Gulg...” she mumbled and gripped his non-crystallized hand.

A groan was stuck in his throat when she shoved his fingers into her slip.

She was wet. Swollen. Hot. He couldn't even tell, how she managed to stay legally sane while her body was obviously decided to pair with him. His hard-on, admittedly, had been slightly disgruntled by the former interruption, but witnessing his idol's arousal was more than enough to apply once more a good portion of blood to his lap. As the bulge under his robe grew, the hooded man could not stop himself from directly pushing his forefinger deep into her. “U-Uah... Y-Yes...” she whispered with closed lids; sending a tremelo down his spine when she adjusted her depths to his pressure.

“We shouldn't--- Not now--- Let us be reasonable---” he begged, albeit his body betrayed him due to his passion threatening to take him over. Though, it was his consciousness which ultimately made the decision for him.

This was the last time he could have her. There would never again be a chance to have an intimate moment with the girl he loved more than anything else in the world. Above that... Despite G'raha's most noble intentions, he wasn't capable of keeping his paws in general away from her. She was after all the one being he considered holier, mightier and more beautiful than even a goddess – in other words, he couldn't deny this divine female any favour.

Another finger plunged into her. “A-Aah... One more... Give me one m-more...” the Viera lowly demanded as her hands clawed desperate into his chest. Huffing, the Exarch followed her order; pressing a third digit into her while simultaneously allowing his crystal-hand to grab her covered breasts. She didn't immediately take the added limb well in this position, but her rhythmic motions against him helped to ease his finger as far as possible into the wetness. G'raha patiently rubbed over her inside once he reached the dead end and massaged the swaying curves in his crystallized palm to distract her from possible agony. The fabric between their body-parts started to get on his nerves, however – it took him not more than a short blink of the eye to lift her chest over the textiles. As a result, she leaned stronger into his fondling; triggering thanks to her evident desire a lovesick smile which spread fast over the corners of his mouth.

“My sweet maiden...” he whispered mawkish and hungrily squeezed her left breast. She shivered in response before her thighs lightly crimped his hips. Expectant twitching of her lap informed him additionally about her yearning. The Miqo'te couldn't help but chuckle because of this actuality. He decided to reward Evangeline with a little bit pumping of the three fingers into her--- there couldn't have been a more satisfying reaction than the one she immediately gave him.

Her hands grabbed his wrists full of need; encouraging him to be reckless with this corpus.

She let him mistreat her chest. Let him accelerate the speed of his digits until he wasn't able to move any faster. And after a while of this unrestrained treatment, the girl whimpered because his thumb started to pester her clit, yet she welcomed the harsh 'torture' with an embarrassed grin. Eyes tightly shut, Evangeline panted exerted until his crystalline palm let go of her breasts in favor of sliding a finger into her mouth. His devilish smirk about her tongue instantly licking over his index was actually something he regretted, but being already a sinner was anyways not adding a star to his reputation. Thus, the hooded man 'tormented' the beloved Warrior even further when he placed his mouth onto her right nipple and sucked the rosy flesh with as much pressure as possible.

G'raha was admittedly proud of himself when his three fingers were completely wet and slimy once her orgasm hit his idol so hard that he felt each single contraction. Above that, he tasted a drop of milky liquid in his mouth – a proof for him having once more overwhelmed her physique of a rabbit-lady. Hah, if he was going to hell because of this entire act, then he was sure it was more than worth the punishment...

Still a gentleman – as much as someone in his situation could be – Crystarium's leader tried to convince his own needs to settle for this accomplishment. However, he hadn't calculated something very important.

“Aah... Exarch...” ,the Viera hummed with deep satisfaction, “Can you allow me to... touch you, too...?”


	18. Chapter 18

# Page 18

Her sudden request surprised him. G'raha hesitantly stared at her opening lids; his nervousness surely written all over the part of his face that was visible to her when she began to examine him. Evangeline's heedful gaze even intensified the panic tugging at his heart...

There appeared discreet amusement on her lips – despite the clear empathy the heroine had for him. This gave the Miqo'te the impression, that she was in fact belittling his difficulties... However, her voice was full of untainted sympathy for his sentiments in the very moment she declared: “I promise... I won't look at you. My eyes will stay shut once I'm touching your body. Don't be afraid of me breaking your most important rule, please. Because I am definitely not going to betray you.”

A heavy pang in his chest at her last sentence made him mewl, but she muffled the sound with a tight embrace.

Evangeline didn't know, what these words meant to him as well as his disgusting plan to double-cross her, thus he felt even more guilty as well as dirty to be comforted by the Viera. If she just wouldn't be so good in making him ignore all the consequences his weakness would soon have for the two of them... He was falling for temptation in the very second the hug ended in favor of the girls next undertaking... Her hands brushed in loving manner over his thighs hidden by the robe. A touch so unsettling yet welcome to him, that the man involuntarily spread his legs.

“B-But dearest Warrior...” he mildly protested, yet words left him as she placed a kiss onto his right ankle. Covering his mouth with the crystal-hand, the Exarch studied – driven by disbelieve – Evangeline's affectionate expression when her lips wandered a little higher to fondle his leg. She watched him one last time with these odd-colored, benign irises, before she closed the lids in trustful manner. “Relax, sweet prince.” the Viera whispered – her chosen words being mockery in his imagination, but her fond voice telling him nevertheless that she adored him with an intensity he had never dared to acknowledge prior to this.

Whimpering in emotional defeat, a tear glided over his cheek while her careful hands glided into the fabric and up to the inside of his otherwise naked thighs. IF she was in love with his former self, he thought, then this beautiful gesture could have been something he would have recieved centuries ago... There was a discreet sob coming from his still covered lips as this imagination settled down in his consciousness.

Albeit it was so muted, his idol had no trouble noticing the sound he made. “What's wrong, dear majesty?” Her question itself was like a slap in his face, albeit the loving pitch convinced him just as before of her good-natured concern. Not to forget how her soft fingers assured the Miqo'te, that Evangeline definitely meant no harm to him. She caressed his legs and hips; a soft pull sometimes happening when she randomly touched his shorts.

The Exarch gulped and murmured afterwards: “I only realized... that I subconsciously didn't want to comprehend... which immense adoration the Warrior of Light and Darkness has for me...” Evangeline giggled like a Lalafell and pressed her lips onto his left knee; skin bared as his robe had been pushed upwards. “Wasn't this obvious enough when I gave you the music-box crafted by myself? Or when I accepted your offering to distract me from my light-caused pain?” “W-Wait a moment... You are telling me... that you felt this way so early despite all the mistakes I made when it comes to your arrival on the First...?” he nervously wondered, since G'raha started to be jealous of himself – as Crystarium's leader – for earning her sweet feelings so easily... As Baldesion's student – because of all his boyish cheekiness or rather annoyance – he had not managed that miracle.

She sighed and gently tapped against the bulge in his boxers. As he was overwhelmed by the sudden contact, the Viera lowly hummed: “You, the Crystal Exarch, are somebody I marvel from the deepest core of my heart. No matter what you think about yourself... And furthermore... Starting at the day, when I stopped being angry with you for bringing us all like that to Norvrandt... There is a melancholic, familiar emotion I have whenever I just behold you. I don't know what it is... but I can tell that you and I are connected. Sometimes I even hope... that you are the First's equivalent to a dear friend of mine. That's not meant to offend you, of course... It would just... be a wonderful randomness to occur. Because I really... get sentimental whenever Allag is involved in the slightest way...”

His eyes widened. Was his assumption--- Was his theory indeed correct, that she had fallen in love with the boy he once had been...?

Gasping for air, his crystalline hand reflexively grabbed her shoulder when she abruptly enclosed the hard, taut flesh under the fabric. Even numbed through the pants between them, her touch was overwhelming for the Miqo'te... “H-Heavens, if you're so perky, I may not die of old age one day but today because of you.” “Keh. My Lord is not that fragile.” ,she gently laughed, “It's just my moody honesty that makes your head distracted from our current undertaking. In other words, I probably shouldn't have told you these things right now.”

Unwillingly clawing into her shoulder, the Exarch passionately objected: “But I'm glad to hear them! I couldn't imagine any higher honor than to be bound by fate to you. Not because you're the hero who has the power to save this world... Rather, because you are the regardful chevalier who would pass on her own leisure-time just for helping people out with the most trivial things. If I was a mirror-image of one close to you, I'd be more than happy about it.”

“Hm, do you think it's a good idea to worship me so much? After all, I have to return every favor you shower me with.” his idol stated and resolutely squeezed his covered erection to emphasize her words. Pressing his head against the rock in his back, the hooded man gasped for air, although there didn't seem to be enough oxygen as his lungs failed to inhale anything adequately. The sound must be pretty ugly; he himself was at least grossed out by it. “My, my, are our instincts such a mess right now, lovely prince?” she whispered – this time making indeed fun of him.

He couldn't bring himself to complain. Because Evangeline fondled his knee with passionate, wet lips. Such scheme turned him on, admittedly... She tickled his imagination with her chaotic pecks... Frustrated, the Exarch slurred: “Told you... about my weakness of a Methuselah... Am not... a young, energetic boy since ages... Cannot... control myself once agitated... Until you blasted my self-restraint... have for a long time... not been mating...”

He couldn't suppress the feral groan she caused when her right hand slipped into his boxers and seized him directly.

His chest heaved when G'raha looked at her--- His jaws clenched to witness a trance-like expression while she licked over the inside of his left thigh. The Viera began to plaster his flesh with orderless tongue-kisses, whereby her saliva trickled down his body. He couldn't help but enjoy the view, even though the new arousal made him twitch in her hand.

Adjusting his position minimal, the Miqo'te didn't struggle against her attempt to push the robe all the way up to his hips. “Do you allow me to remove these shorts, your majesty?” she wondered while her lips ghosted over to his loin; nose clearly inhaling his scent there. Staring annoyed at her closed lids – since she was ridiculous to treat him like a royal, he huffed after a few seconds: “Only if you finally stop this title-nonsense...” His request disappointed the Viera, immediately. Evangeline's teeth lightly gnawed at his underwear, which looked kind of absurd, but her fingers were strangely not averse from slowly caressing his member.

When she placed her thumb onto the bell-end, he blushed to notice sticky drops on that tiny hole. Instead of being indignant about it, though, his idol sensually rubbed him, so that the pre-cum was smeared all over the flesh she touched. “You apparently like me treating you like a prince.” she softly claimed; innocent joy being the sole emotion her voice carried. Moaning because another fervent squeeze let him twitch, the Exarch subsequently replied over-strained: “I st-still find it out of pl-place... So c-could you simply stop it and r-remove instead my underwe-wear...?”

“Oh yes...” was all he heard before her hand left him in order to pull the nasty boxers away.

As his hard-on was unshackled, he closed the eyelids himself; being despite her artificial blindness too shy to watch. Hence, G'raha jumped almost out of his skin to feel without a warning her hot mouth on the shaft. “E-Evangeline...! What are you doi---” he puled terrified yet got cut short as her tongue darted for his bell-end. Ripping his eyes open, he stared at the maiden licking him like ice-cream; pleasure and thrill written all over her mien. His cheeks burned in embarrassment as well as desire to see something he hadn't dared to picture in his wildest dreams--- The Miqo'te was instinctively taking hold of her head even though it was only for feeling her calming warmth under his shuddering fingers.

There was a bewildering noise coming from his throat in the very instant the heroine surrounded him with her wet lips. Before he could reflect on his animal-like action, she gave him an experimental suck. “A-Aaaah...!” the hooded man grunted; not prepared for his beloved one going so far with him. Obviously, his behaviour appealed very much to her – the smile on his erection would have been clear even without his eyes drinking in the view. Evangeline didn't let him time to recollect his thoughts, however. Another attack on his aching member followed.

Becoming feverish, G'raha closed his lids again and hesitantly shoved the hands onto her long ears. “P-Please... Do not stop this...” he pleaded while these 'itching' hips were barely able to keep themselves from bucking in uncontrollable manner.

Regrettably, his heart got so-to-speak stabbed when her mouth let without a warning go of the bell-end. Something must be wrong for his love to deny him so harshly a favor, yet his almost forsaken egoism woke up and didn't have any empathy left to keep that in mind. He just wanted her to touch him--- Why did she have to stop it?!

These words of discontent – which his foggy brain barely gathered in this needy state – weren't necessary to get pronounced, though. “You really want me to go down on you? Although I haven't any experience with how it's done correctly...?” she whispered; her warm breath soothingly brushing over the man's stiff mess.

His answer was more gasping than actually talking: “Yes... Oh by the gods, YES... I beg you...”

Evangeline's jaunty giggle afterwards made him smirk. What had he possibly done so well – in this long life the Crystal Tower provided – that he deserved this angel's affection?

Rosy lips eager, she cupped him once more. Although... He jerked to be scraped by inexpert teeth; her enthusiasm apparently reducing her carefulness. Yet he didn't pay much attention to the stinging pain. The way she licked his flesh and sucked the indigent cock was making up for the faux pas.

Huffing, his grip around her auricles got rougher while his body tensed--- The maiden's right hand starting to fondle his shaft was too much excitation as long as this hot mouth spoiled his bell-end. What blew his mind the most, though, was the Viera's left palm that glided at first onto his thigh and than over to his butt; searching for the curling tail. G'raha shivered in the moment she found the extension of his spine, but didn't allow his rush of anxiety to prevent the exciting contact.

He leaned his head backwards; eyes squinted thanks to all the arousal and pleasure he simultaneously obtained.

The soft way she held plus caressed his tail was a beautiful contrast to the rough stimulation of his throbbing manhood. Squeezing her ears therefore too much with his shaky digits, he unintentionally scratched his idol, which the Exarch noticed as her mouth jerked all around him. His cock met her teeth once more, but starved as he was, the slight agony turned fast into pure delight.

Moving his hips in her right hands' rhythm, G'raha lightly rammed himself into this wet mouth; starting to lose sanity because it felt so good to get a blow-job from somebody he loved with his whole heart. If she just had done this to him when he was still a young man... Additionally heated by said imagination, the Miqo'te let out a deep growl. His hips moved quicker – to the point where her hand couldn't keep up with the pacing. But stubborn as she was, Evangeline tried to adapt what remained to the Exarch's fervor. He couldn't help but grin in dark satisfaction when her mouth managed despite clumsy stuttering here and there to properly answer his impatient motion.

A determined suck at his bell-end's sensitive underside suddenly threw him over the edge. Screaming his most feral tune, the man spilled as a result to her ambitions a large load into the girl's oral cavity. His embarrassment about it couldn't fully bloom, though, because he got flustered when she swallowed each and every drop. The Viera's tongue even willingly poked into that tiny hole in order to clean him up...

His following groan was stifled by a need for air. Hah... Evangeline was really adept to press the right buttons – especially as somebody who had been a virgin before their shared night in Crystarium. She brought him to heights that no other women had accomplished before her – including the fact of conquering his heart, which had turned him into a lovesick blockhead--- Gasping, he shyly smirked about her aspiring efforts to lick him neat albeit the lack of oxygen was getting troublesome...

Anyways, G'raha didn't have time to catch his breath.

Because the Warrior of Light squeezed his member until it hardened again--- became tight before she climbed onto the man's lap; slip entirely missing.

“Would you undress me, dear Exarch?” she whispered; not even daring to open a single eyelid. Meanwhile, her arms gently wrapped around his neck. If his pulse wouldn't have already accelerated by the alluring contact, then his blood might definitely start to rush through his veins for another time as her soft breast pressed against him.

Ah... Although her request was something G'raha more than approved, it made his cheeks nevertheless flushed. Above all... Evangeline wasn't teasing him this time with any royal appellation but had directly used his title. Her abrupt respect for his discomfort considering any aristocratic treatment daunted him a little.

Sheepishly, the Miqo'te murmured: “I'd love to see your beautiful body. But... As we're in an open area, I...” He sighed to feel her warm hands directly massaging the back of his neck. Afterwards, the beloved Viera tenderly swayed her naked lap against his reawakening erection while she quietly noticed: “It's alright. You don't need to bare yourself. Having these legs and thighs undressed is more than enough for me. I can feel your skin there as well as where I'm touching you right now. So... Do you agree to my suggestion...?”

Humming, the Exarch lightly tugged at her robe to signal his intention.

Once all her clothes were gone, he took a moment to internalize her angelic appearance one last time. His hands wandered in the meantime over her shoulders, arms and back; relishing this smooth flesh colored like delicious caramel. “In all my long life... I have never seen a Viis as gorgeous as you are...” he whispered almost not audible. 'And no Lalafell was ever as lovely as you were.' the Miqo'te mentally added. Hach, if he could only tell her this one sentence...

Her sweet smile in response to the praise melted his heart, hence G'raha didn't flinch when her lips brushed dangerously close to his own over the beet-red cheeks. “Is it alright for you, when I...?” she coyly uttered yet didn't finish the question. Slowly letting his breath out between trembling jaws, a flood of sentiments washed down his spine. Guilt tried to restore his sanity, yet... He could feel her dripping heat on the tip of his member. Desire to claim this spot as his own did easily defeat ANY conscience...

Oh damn himself. How was this pitiful Methuselah even supposed to stay reasonable as the two of them were anyways nearly breaking all of his rules...

“Don't hold back...” he encouraged the idol and placed a messy kiss onto her carotid.

Once Evangeline sank down onto the aching manhood, his instincts ran amok. Her depths were wet, so wet... So HOT... The Miqo'te hissed before his hips thrusted upwards; desperate to fill the maiden as much as possible. She didn't respond appropriately, though. Her nails dug deep into his nape of the neck – scratching the flesh relentlessly. It burned like fire... G'raha clenched his teeth to prevent himself from reflexively biting her neck. 'I cannot do this whenever she frustrates me.' he lectured himself.

Forcing his brain-cells to focus on something else then the scratches, he lowly asked: “Have I... ah... put too much pressure into the motion...?” While she resolutely shook her head, the Exarch's hands twitched on her shoulder-blades. Holding still just in case wasn't a child's play at the moment... He kept himself busy by brushing his palms over her ribcage.

Once the head-shaking stopped, she gulped; fingers nervously searching for his hair. “When you took me from behind, our bodies matched each other quite well. This position, however...” ,the Warrior mumbled and sighed when his tongue glided over her collarbone, “I'm not so good in making up for my lack of practical experience. Sorry...”

A weak smile occupied his lips to hear these words form her.

“Haven't I told you, how much you amaze me? Nobody would believe, that you have been a virgin before we ended up destroying my ideals... Even when there's a position that doesn't benefit you as easily as the others, you're somebody I'm proud to call my lover.” The girl gasped because of his words, yet the reason she moaned afterwards were his digits massaging her breasts. Were his lips brushing over her left cheek. Were his loins softly bucking or rather rocking to stimulate the two of them.

She endured the gentle penetration for a moment like someone who could stand a lot – his beautiful miracle – albeit he already saw her defeat coming long before her accelerated breath betrayed the cool facade. Whimpering, Evangeline deepened their embrace eventually; body fiercely pressed against the disguised man as much as she could. Her face sought shelter on his right shoulder... Normally, he would start to panic when her hands helplessly grabbed not only the hair but also his cat-ears underneath the hood, yet G'raha knew his idol was way too distracted by her sentiments as if any suspicion could ruin their entanglement again. Her hunger for him, ironically, calmed him in a way he had considered to be impossible...

His motions drove deeper. More passionate. He smiled to hear her approving moan.

The Viera's forehead moved up to his right temple hidden underneath the fabric--- something he couldn't take separating them any longer. He wanted to feel her. Everthing of her. Now. “Damn it all, I'm such a weakling... Forgive me... Let your eyes closed, please...” the Miqo'te huskily implored, even though he didn't need her answer to give himself resolution. “Yepp. And don't worry, I stick to my promise. Furthermore... a-aah... there's nothing I want more than this.” she confirmed excited while moving a bit backwards. Subsequently, his hard-on hit a different angle; her body shuddered under pleasure before the Exarch pulled the robe up his chest. When the entire fabric – including the detested cowl – slipped over his head, the Viera added: “I want you... May the world end up in flames right now, I won't care as long as I can have this moment with you.”

Scarlet eyes sparkled when they freely examined a panting, wicked Warrior of Light and Darkness, who tenderly cupped his temples as if they were a precious treasure.

Unbelievable... His beloved hero desired him so much, that she openly put the craving above everything else... The knowledge flattered him, albeit her addiction should be alarming. Had G'raha been a stronger man, he might have rebuked her. Had she still uttered any discomfort about their position, his conscience might have discontinued the grave sin. Fortunately, this wasn't the case. Fortunately, she was an amorevolous, beautiful woman, who deserved to have whatever she yearned for.

The Exarch thrusted faster. Resulting to a new wave of gratification, the maiden's head leaned backwards as she gasped for air. Her hands lost hold in his hair and slipped in grudging manner down, hence Evangeline desperately interlocked the fingers to at least not let go of his neck. G'raha smirked about this lovely stubbornness before he supported her arching back with tense arms; blinking tears of joy away as his eyes found a content grin on her lips.

A minute of in-depth penetration later, she tried to mimic his movement. It was a welcome, yet difficult surprise.

He knew his idol wouldn't be able to keep up if he'd settled for the maximal tempo, hence the Miqo'te needed a distraction to stand the additional arousal her bucking created. Especially with his body starting to scream for its release... Gently pushing the Viera's torso, he buried his face in the long hair framing her left shoulder. Strands, skin--- the man kissed whatever his lips found while she rode him.

His girl began moaning once he allowed the non-crystallized palm to wander downwards; her butt rubbed against his hand until he squeezed the flesh hard. Evangeline's arms quickly entangled his neck in return, although they began clenching when crystalline fingers trailed as well to a delicate destination. She grunted a curse that made him blush, but didn't complain otherwise about his index touching her swollen clit. Once he placed the sensitive bud between his thumb and two other fingers in order to caress her like this, the Warrior raised her lap in approval – accompanied by a passionate sound similar to the mewling he himself was capable of.

“T-Touch me... just like this, please... I need it...” she panted and forced his head with shivering, clutching hands to meet her chin. Mind clouded by desire, he couldn't respond with coherent words. Thus, G'raha only nodded and continued coddling her willing body while ultimately speeding up his thrusts.

She whispered his title. A beautiful, loving tune. It revealed to him what he as the Exarch should fear, yet didn't because Baldesion's student within him was more than happy to realize the intensity of her affection.

If there had been any chance to stop himself from cherishing and worshipping Evangeline even more, then he had lost it by now. His heart was solely beating for his princess. Had he more to give than only his humble life, he would gladly sacrifice it for her sake. But time was running out, unfortunately. Hence, the man poured all affection into passionate motions and simultaneously placed a firm kiss onto her neck.

Evangeline was loud when she came--- Her contractions left a hot, sticky mess on his lap. He wasn't able to endure the girl's orgasm without reaching his own peak, albeit he muffled the satisfied scream by stuffing his mouth with her left breast. The Miqo'te was baffled to taste one more time some milky liquid; his face turned surely darker than beet-red when he licked the drops from her other nipple as well. He didn't fail to hear the maiden's malicious chuckle about his warmed cheeks under her possessive hands.

Pouting, G'raha lightly poked her breast with his teeth. It had no effect, though. Or rather, it had the opposite effect, since his gesture made her outright giggle. The man sighed before his forehead bumped against the girl's chest. “Evangeline... Don't laugh at me after I... haah... was giving my very best to please you...” ,he gloomily whispered and couldn't help but feel sad because his last private moment with her was almost over, “I know I'm just a rusty Methuselah who's embarrassed for stupid little things, but---”

She didn't let him finish.

Cat-pupils wide and panic-fueled, he didn't even have time to consider struggling when her hands pulled his face up. It happened so fast, yet he felt like being forced to watch everything in painful slow-motion. His heart skipped a beat when she leaned her head down--- He was so anxious and excited in the same instant, that his body jerked when she softly pressed these shimmering lips onto his mouth.

Warm. Sweet. Delicious.

G'raha had always dreamed of this. For years... For centuries he had yearned to feel this. And it was so much better than his brain-cells could have imagined; so much better than the youthful version of him had pictured. Yet...

His eyes helplessly stared up to the sky, although they couldn't see it anymore. Filled to the brim, there was more than just salty water which took his vision away... Each and every instant he had been refusing his very own wish crashed now mercilessly into his consciousness. The sad memories of both a lovesick boy as well as a sentimental old man overwhelmed his mind.

He knew, that his duty didn't allow the contact – knew, that his heart would shatter between the discrepancy of right and wrong. The compulsion to fight his urge once again was choking him.

Meanwhile, the Viera took advantage of his rather petite shape. His short-lived resistance against her arms snaking around his ribcage died fast down, because the Exarch remembered the very first time he had desired to share a kiss with Evangeline. Albeit she had been a Lalafell back than, the premiere of a gentle smile solely meant for him had stirred what was now blooming fully in his chest; he shed a tear at reflecting on all the lost moments in which he could have told her these vulnerable sentiments.

When he tried to speak – to say something; anything – she didn't let him. Her tongue flicked over his underlip; startling him with this bold gesture. Then, his idol murmured on his upper lip: “You don't need to explain yourself... Everything is fine the way it is... I like you just the way you are... And I'm not laughing at you... I am just so happy to have you.”

Whining, he closed the lids and pushed his trembling mouth hard against hers.

Two minutes of messy lips-only-kisses later, G'raha's hands nearly clawed into her back when he huskily begged: “Just this one more, before we must return to our duties... I beseech you...!” His following, desperate sucking and licking of her bottom-lip was instantly rewarded with the girl's tongue plunging deep into the Exarch's oral cavity. The sensation was so intense, that his body relented despite its age---

He groaned and let it simply happen. Their laps were still connected, so he didn't need to worry about his seed's landing-spot. How this third load came to be, though, he couldn't figure... Panting, a part of him rejoiced as the Viera softly swayed her hips in the rhythm of his pulse. Once the old body stilled, he lazily wrapped the arms around her neck.

“I-I am sorry... I didn't knew I would react like that...” the embarrassed Miqo'te gasped yet started purring when she caressed his ears. “Hehe, it's alright.” ,Evangeline giggled and stole a long kiss from him; determined hands holding his cheeks in place, “Just promise me, that we'll repeat this here when the battle's over.”

The Exarch gulped with widened eyes before he temporarily squinted them – thanks to raising stress. It wasn't beneficial for his nerves, that she blindly reached out for his robe to be helpful. Being pressured by his sense of duty to respond something felt so exhausting... He was sick of lying to her. At least now, his heart demanded a portion of truth; no matter how tiny this truth might be.

“I'd... I'd love to repeat it as often as you want to.” G'raha unhappily croaked while Evangeline assisted him to get dressed. As her hands eventually pulled the cowl over his head, she smiled audible: “Great. Then, let's put my clothes on and get going, my dearest Exarch.”

He flushed deep red when her lids opened to reveal sparkling, blissful eyes right in front of his nose. Incoherent noises came from his mouth--- silenced by one last kiss she gave him; her gaze full of unvoiced love.


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :yawn: Dialogue once again a translation of my native a ka the German dub.
> 
> If you excuse me now, it's 01:05 o'clock at my place; I should definitely go to bed...
> 
> Have fun reading the unavoidable sad part of 5.0 in text-mess-shape. o/
> 
> zzz ZZZ zz ZZ zzz

# Page 19

His feet weighted thousand tons. G'raha didn't know why he found the power to climb up Mount Gulg with such massive handicap. The heaviness even seemed to increase when the night-sky appeared above him only to vanish one minute later... But the guilt which ballasted his very muscles in the first place didn't matter any longer once he reached the plaza where Vauthry had fallen.

Scarlet eyes overshadowed by the cowl twitched in emotional terror. He could have tried to prepare his nerves for the worst view possible as long as he wanted--- No mental training could have sufficed to brace himself for this.

She knelt on the ground; face a mask of deep suffering. Light fumed from her very body as she panicky gasped for air. None of her friends knew what to do; she almost hyperventilated to grasp that Urianger's promise to be able to prevent the worst was empty. Large tears formed in her scared gaze.

Seeing Evangeline in such pain – caused by his own scheme – created a pang in his chest which should have outright killed him. But...!

“The moment has come.” ,Crystarium's leader said with a firm voice to gain the group's attention; approaching them with feigned poise to not let his emerging feelings run wild, “The force of all Lightwardens stays at one place.”

Although he came to a halt not far away from the heroine, his blank stare avoided her eyes. G'raha didn't want to see that small shimmer of hope which his presence surely awakened in her odd-colored irises. The sentiment was condemned to die even before the spark had even fully developed – and he wasn't strong enough to watch this. Over and above, Evangeline's replacement of said hope was something he dreaded even more, thus it was better to not look at her face.

Nonetheless, he could easily imagine his idol's shock plus despair... as the death-sentence left his mouth: “Now, I will absorb it.”

A ring of aether surrounded Evangeline and himself just a second later at the Miqo'te's quiet command; flashes of harmful light filled the circle's atmosphere in an instant. Had she been capable of speaking, the Warrior would definitely have asked him, if he had become insane to seek this horrible force... Apart from knowing her so very well, G'raha clearly FELT her indignation through the energy his spell transferred from the girl's body to his own. However, somebody else did what the Viera herself couldn't do.

“For heaven's sake! What are you doing?” nobody else but Alisaie shouted. The Elezen's angered bafflement would have amused his ill-humoured tendency, to be honest, hadn't he been occupied right now by a wave of cell-shattering ache... Of course the hooded man had predicted, that one of the twins – who he envied of all present people the most for having Evangeline's attachment – could speak up before someone else would do something.

That 'someone', namely, was Y'shtola. She, who always distrusted him. Just as the Crystal Exarch had expected, she was about to attack him once the initial shock let go of her mind, yet Urianger kept true to the plan and raised his arm in front of the mage's staff to prevent her interference. While the woman stared confused at her companion, G'raha regained control over his paralyzed body. The strain on his corpus was immense, which meddled with his acting, but he was nevertheless decided to convince the entire nescient audience of the betrayal he wished them to see.

“I... will send the force from here to the Crystal Tower and travel to another world. Since I learned about the existence of other worlds, I dreamed of this moment. Who would willingly stay in this dying world? I surely not! That's why I used all of you.”

He sensed pure, unfathomable fright within the aether.

G'raha unwillingly beheld the heroine's widened eyes, since the wordless questions of hers were anyways more punishment than any accusing gazes could have been in this instant. 'You have used me? You have manipulated me...? Everything you told me... was just a means to an end for gaining my unconditional trust...?!' her line of thought flowed into his mind. He fiercely wanted to deny, but he held the words back just like he did with the tears forming behind his lids. Even a tiny resemblance of emotion would easily reveal his words were an empty facade.

As the maiden drowned in heartbreak, her friends' feelings immediately boiled with powerful wrath.

“Liar! I don't believe your words!” Ryne barked; hands twitching to grab her daggers. Thancred growled something too muted for reaching the hooded cat-ears, but probably it was anyways better to not know whatever threat the Gunbreaker had spoken... “Impostor! We won't let you treat her like this!” Alisaie snarled and was just as ready as her brother to protect Evangeline, although G'raha imagined the boy to be even more of a threat than the sister--- due to him abandoning his valuable words entirely. If it was for the precious Viera, the young scholar could be as dangerous as his motherly Miqo'te-comrade.

For a moment, the Exarch seriously calculated how to reflect Alphinaud's and Y'shtola's magic despite the harmful light which overwhelmed most of his mobility.

He felt a fraction of relief when the necessity for said counter didn't last. “No! Let him!” his only ally in the awful scheme uttered with a tense, commanding tune. Urianger was determinedly raising the outstretched arm even higher before he watched his friends with severe eyes. “Please, I beg you. Let him proceed.” the Astrologian firmly added, albeit his voice adopted a desperate pitch. He clenched his jaws and narrowed the pale-yellow eyes when his gaze returned to the disguised man. Guilt really gnawed at Urianger to be in the end not more than a helpless bystander, hm? Hah... This loyal partner in crime was too compassionate for his own good---

'Aaah...!'

Inwardly shouting, G'raha gritted his teeth.

Meanwhile, the helpmate's expression turned desperate because the crystalline arm gave subtle cracking-noises. As an adept healer he must know, what the sound meant, even though the patient in question gave his best to not audibly scream... Relentless pain racked through bones, flesh and even stone; made it hard for the Miqo'te to even stand. Light-aether now filling him to the brink of a regular human's limit, G'raha couldn't believe Hydaelyn's chosen Warrior had endured even more than this for several days. Couldn't believe she stood twice as much for hours... Without the Echo or his Tower's influence, the force would either rip a person apart or burn them alive...!

Being a Conjurer at heart, the fellow Seeker – to his honest wonderment – couldn't stay mad at the disguised Methuselah any longer. Albeit it wasn't because of any empathy for his ache, no... She simply grasped the puzzle's core, hence lowered her weapon. “Urianger. You knew all of this.” ,Y'shtola remarked with a worried mien, “But what he says is impossible. A teleport of this kind is sheer inconceivable. The Crystal Exarch will never reach another world, and he knows that.” Changing his hostile posture minimal, Alphinaud eyeballed her with furrowed brows. “What is he up to do, then?” the boy skeptically asked--- as if he tried to not let the obvious realization cross his mind.

'Please, don't tell them... Don't tell her...!' the Exarch thought panic-fueled, yet hadn't mustered the strength to talk once more. “He wants to absorb the whole light and bring it to the rift between the worlds... where he will die. He planned from the very beginning to sacrifice himself in order to save our heroine and Norvrandt.” the magician explained melancholic – uncovering the motive behind his actions easily once she had seen Urianger's efforts to back the transfer-spell up.

Evangeline gasped.

“N-No...! There must be... another way...! What will happen to... Crystarium's people... if you're no longer there to guide them...? You cannot... leave them like that...! They all cherish you...! And what about me...? You can't sacrifice yourself for me...!”

G'raha could hear her fruitless efforts to protest against his scheme, even though the words she spoke were hardly audible for him with all this aether nearly smothering the two of them. Argh, how much damage had this grotesque force already done to his beloved adventurer...? He prayed there wouldn't be any aftereffects for her when she was finally freed from the light and returned to Eorzea.

Pulling himself together, the Exarch focused on taking another burden from his sweet girl.

He didn't want to be like Haurchefant in Evangeline's history. Didn't want to be like her lost knight in shiny armor whom she mourned from day to day because of his reflex to shield her. With his full will, G'raha had made the decision long ago to trade his life for the sake of his Warrior and two worlds. As a consequence, it was necessary to remind her of the opinion this old man had about himself. Only then she wouldn't fall into desperation to lose another friend.

And... only then she would never fathom the only true reason behind all his deeds.

Enforced, mocking amusement lay in his voice when the disguised man stated: “So the glorious heroine will be robbed of her prey, by a plain thief. A slightly corny ending, I admit. But the story still got an epilogue. Which role I play within it will soon not be remembered.”

According to her desperate mien, she thought the very opposite, yet couldn't utter these words after straining her throat before. However, Evangeline wasn't someone who gave quickly up. Deeply inhaling, she reached with a trembling right arm out for him. The bitter smile on his lips contradicted the gentle tune he used to assure her: “Worry not for a nameless Crystal Exarch. I'm content to know, that my wish came true.”

He silently commanded the spell to go further; an impulse of the light followed which created a strong gust. Concentrated and exhausted as the Exarch was to keep this complicated magic up, though, he didn't notice how much the flurry hit him. Not even once his hood had fallen... the Miqo'te would realize the fabric being gone from flattened cat-ears.

It was her face... which made him comprehend the situation. Evangeline's mien was suddenly a mix of horror, sadness, hurt and longing. The kind of betrayed expression he had always imagined and dreaded, yet so much more than that as a single sentiment quickly conquered her odd-colored eyes. Mentioned sentiment was... the fear to be left behind by a beloved person. The same fear he had seen a single time before.

“G'raha Tia...!”

The Miqo'te's underjaw unwillingly hinged down.

His name... His full name... Had she ever spoken the entire appellation before when she directly addressed him...? How was it even possible, that she called for him with such emotion...? His heart was bleeding just because of the very sound she made...!

Driven by guilt and shame, he couldn't continue looking at her. The man ducked his head – chin pressed hard against his body and lids fiercely squinted.

What a foolish child his former self had been...! Even though his intellect refused back then to acknowledge her sympathy's nature – since he couldn't imagine it might be more than just an ill hoax of his own brain-cells – the boy should have used every possible chance to tell her, what he felt! And this little Tia shouldn't have been too afraid for asking, if she carried maybe a similar emotion towards him... Not to forget, what a foolish Methuselah he was now to avoid his maiden's very gaze. There was no time for acting like a scaredy-cat! He had done what he had done, so all that was left was focusing on the moment which wasn't set in stone yet!

Taking a deep breath, he forced himself to raise his head again and open the eyes.

G'raha hesitated as he watched her face; Evangeline was closer to letting tears fall than she had been when Urianger wasn't able to help her. The Exarch frowned in concern for his Warrior, yet couldn't keep that sentimental heart of his in check, since the leader's disguise did not stand anymore between them. He wanted to tell her so many things--- At least this single sentence needed to get out before the transfer-spell was completed...!

“Thank you, that you have believed in me and fought for this world.” he spoke – voice shaken by half-sobbing.

She responded with a true sob plus finally falling tears, which revealed more than enough of her feelings for him. Therefore, G'raha's eyes wandered to the floor; he searched for a few last words to emphasize what she meant to him yet to say goodbye without putting too much strain onto her.

When the Miqo'te looked once more at the Viera, he found his resolve. It had to be the simplest truth. The way he saw her since the very beginning.

“Farewell, my heroine.” ,he began with a sad smile that slowly turned into a loving one, “My great idol.”

Leaf- and rose-colored eyes sparkling like wet gems, Evangeline mouthed his forename with a mixture of desperation and affection. Watching this alone gave him so much more happiness than she could ever possibly imagine... His resolve now stronger than it had been since the first day in the ruined future, courage conquered G'raha's mien before he determinedly swung his staff.

Eyes closed, the Exarch let the light as well as agony wash over him...

But a new pain hit him. Physical damage. Not caused by the aether. It hit his chest from behind – the noise of a gunshot accompanied the horrible feeling. A silent scream left G'raha's lips before he tried to somehow cope with the overwhelming cluster of ache. This lesion most probably created by Emet-Selch wasn't allowed to stop the only thing which could save Evangeline...!

The Miqo'te made two steps forward; jaws clenched as he tried to overcome his bleeding injury with half-opened eyes. But all desperate effort was useless so far away from the Crystal Tower. Because his weak body betrayed him, he couldn't pull the damned light any longer from his beloved Warrior.

A muted whimper fell from his lips before these feeble legs caved. The collision with the hard floor, though, didn't reach his consciousness anymore. The pain numbed all senses; perhaps his spine had even taken more damage than he had been willing to grasp. All struggle meaningless, he felt an unknown scale of terror creep into his very existence while the scarlet eyes became blind. He had failed her – and now she was doomed to die in an even more cruel manner than her original death would have been without his interference.

The last thing G'raha could notice before he lost consciousness was Evangeline's tearful voice: “Tiiiaaa...!”


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _I suppose you all have already seen my little standalone text in April, but just in case, I want to mention it ( https://archiveofourown.org/works/23890111 ) since the oneshot can be handled as an alternate ending for this episode-collection. Due to us not knowing yet, how things may or may not turn out for G'raha, I'm definitely refusing to add the text now – and also don't plan for it at the time after patch-release. So, that being said, back to the new page I'm finally posting._

# Page 20

His spine hurt. It definitely had been affected by the gunshot, although G'raha's ribcage was the greater problem. With his chest aching on the inside – not only physically – he had huge trouble to sit upright on this giant bed... Hah, apparently, Emet-Selch had only done the very least to keep this half-crystalline body from dying...

Not, that a stubborn Miqo'te would waste much time with reflecting on his captor.

After all, the sullen Ascian had shared a precious information which made G'raha keep going despite all his muscles demanding a break; kept a flame of hope alive in his otherwise forlorn soul... And this novelty wasn't just a lie woven by the golden-eyed man to prevent the Exarch from committing possible suicide... No, with certainty not. The kidnapper had spat his wisdom with enormous frustration, thus the inconceivable statement couldn't be doubted.

Evangeline... She...

She was still alive. The Warrior of Darkness hadn't yet turned into a Sineater.

G'raha didn't know, why or how this was even possible--- Perhaps Ryne as the Oracle of Light had been able to prevent the worst... Notwithstanding the circumstances, it was still possible to prevent the Eighth Calamity. As long as the heroine could somehow manage to endure the harmful aether, that was... The imagination, how much agony she must feel right now, kept him from diving too much into any hopeful topics.

It was his fault, that she suffered to this hour. Albeit it should be his burden alone to bear, there rested a responsibility on her shoulders that might disrupt her like the destructive force she carried; even more than before. Putting so much stress and despair onto his beloved idol was unacceptable... 

He had to atone for all the distress. His body wasn't allowed to cease yet. Especially not, because she was travelling right now to this very place to save him.

“I won't leave you behind like that.” the Crystal Exarch whispered resolute.

Despite Emet-Selch's instruction to stay where he was, G'raha didn't think about playing a nice kidnap-victim. He cobbled himself together – as good as he could with barely any reserves left to weave some impressive magic – and scrambled cumbersome from the exaggeratedly huge mattress. With heavy steps, he walked to an enormous window.

The Ascian had taught him the very nature of this place. Although it felt still hard to believe... All of this shouldn't be more than a stable illusion? Not to forget, that this Amaurot was located underneath the tides of Kholusia's ocean...

How could an utopia of such incredible brilliance fall to a natural disaster? Looking at these magnificent buildings spread over a rift whose end he couldn't see, the Miqo'te failed to imagine a power that could erase almost all remnants of this place without trouble. Scarlet-eyes wandering upwards, he concluded the planet itself had either swallowed the city or water as a raw element had flooded the majority of landmasses to leave Amaurot so deep in the sea.

However, there was something else bothering his mind when he turned away from the window and dragged his feet through this unnecessarily wide guestroom.

Why did all nations of the Source as well as the First Shard apparently forget their former metropolis? Not even Allag mentioned the name 'Amaurot' a single time in all their documents... Something about this was foul; especially when he considered the mural-art in Rak'tika. How much had Zodiark and Hydaelyn truthfully taken from humankind when they were summoned and clashed with each other...?

“Argh...”

Panting in front of the chamber's giant door, G'raha leaned onto his staff. These legs which were supposed to carry him back to his maiden really did a poor job so far... Their tremor drained his nano-energy while he was constantly forced to keep balance. Uff... This was going to be much more exhausting than he had imagined...

The Exarch's impression only confirmed itself to be correct when the wood slowly opened.

There was monstrous sentinel patrolling through the grand corridor. A green beast with big fists and long fangs. Running from it was unlikely with a healthy condition – and impossible with a weakened body. 'Great', Emet-Selch had expected the tom-cat to not act like a well-behaved prisoner... This didn't make things easier, at all.

His pseudo-guardian spotted G'raha once it was starting to pace the room from the other side. He didn't have much time to reflect on how to react best, as the creature made unmistakably clear that it wanted him back in the chamber. Not looking for a fight, this thing crudely grabbed him, carried him a few meters and then placed the surprised Exarch on his bed like one would do with a misbehaving toddler.

While the beast left the chamber, G'raha couldn't believe Emet-Selch had apparently created a dreadful-looking babysitter. Was the Ascian really so determined to keep him alive instead of adding more wounds to this body? Hm, if Emet-Selch hadn't made clear, that he was seeking the ability to time-travel, then the Miqo'te would almost be flattered to stay for now not on the Ascian's list of goners.

Anyways, a mother-hen wouldn't stop the Exarch. He might not know, how far away from him Evangeline could be at the very moment, but nevertheless he wanted to come her way. Teleporting was still out of question was this bruised corpus, yet walking and – as obviously indispensable – fighting had to simply function!

Once he returned some minutes later to the corridor, G'raha was a little bit amused to see the green creature patrolling as if nothing had happened. However, he wasn't going to wait until this thing noticed him again. Casting a beam of light, he hit his sentinel right across the back of the skull. Unfortunately, the monster didn't become unconscious – and his own condition didn't deal well with undertaking an attack. He needed more time for recovering from the spell than he'd like, yet his body obeyed when magic was required to keep the angered babysitter at distance.

The sharp wind he summoned cut like a knife through butter into the skin of the monster. But disturbingly, this action didn't suffice to cripple his opponent. Had the guard been no artificial creation, it surely would show any signs of hurt, yet this wasn't the case. Emet-Selch's creature had no sense for agony, at all.

However... It clearly possessed temperament.

Now truthfully irate, the sentinel opened its maw and spat fire at G'raha. Although he managed to shield himself, the shonky barrier let flames pass which damaged his robe. The fabric's fire died out quickly, bless the Twelve, but the smoke made his throat spasm. A half minute later the attack finally stopped--- the exhaustion to protect himself for so long made the Exarch painfully retch. Yet, he didn't think about giving up.

Lifting his spell, the Miqo'te immediately threw a new one at his opponent. He tried to make the monster's legs immobile by crashing them under rocks – which should have worked fine, if his body wouldn't fail him once the first foot was covered. Handicapped by a stinging pain in his chest, G'raha nearly collapsed. This weakness gave the beast a great opportunity to get rid of the trammel and swing its large fists into the defenseless Miqo'te.

Not as agonizing as the light-aether, yet harmful enough to leave additional injuries, the creature's double-punch pushed him against the wall. His chest heaved unregulated when G'raha took gulps of air. Legs caved so that he was forced to kneel on the ground. There was a droning noise in his ears--- most probably caused by the blow on the head...

Strangely, the monster didn't use this opportunity to attack him further. Instead, it stared at him while he displayed clear signs of pain...

One eye squinted, the Exarch analyzed the situation despite his aching head. Looking at the now slowly approaching thing, he theorized Emet-Selch's creation was programmed to avoid harming him in any graver way. All it should do was making sure the prisoner didn't flee. And if the guard happened to exaggerate the aggressive execution of its job, then it was forced to return to its mother-hen-nature.

A small grin graced G'raha's mouth.

Reserves being focused into preparing for another spell, the Miqo'te stayed in this dishonorable position. Albeit his body returned already to a more or less endurable state, he didn't stop panting until the beast reached out to carry him once more. Right before the large palms could touch him, G'raha successfully unleashed a freezing gust. His sentinel froze from the fingertips up to the shoulders, then from the toes up to the hips. The rest followed fast, though he watched this only with a very blurred vision. Maybe his brain had taken damage from the collision with the wall...

Huffing, he patched himself once more up.

Now allowed to take a proper look at the corridor, it dawned upon him... that leaving this place wouldn't be easy. There were a few other doors--- all separated by great gaps. He would have to check them all, in worst case, as long as he was sticking to his escape-plan. Not, that the Methuselah would even consider capitulation for a nano-instant. Of course his beloved heroine deserved nothing less than his full loyalty and ambition, hence these old bones weren't allowed to ask for rest.

A heavy sigh left his croaky throat before he leaned once again onto his cherished staff.

The Exarch began to systematically shuffle from one door to the next. All chambers he opened in the following minutes turned out to be offices or breakrooms – with none of them leaving anywhere else. In the end, only an elevator remained which could bring him to another floor, though he wasn't eager to activate the machine... His small body made it in this land of giants hard enough to operate, thus he was forced to cast more magic to press the required button.

The lift brought him downward – it could just traverse between two levels – to a humble walk-through-room. Only a single exit had been designed for this chamber, so G'raha had no other option than opening the dubiously pompous gate. But as soon as he did so, the Seeker's pupils widened in surprise.

Instead of large walls or neat parquet... a nearly empty darkness greeted him. All he saw were twinkling stars and a shingly path which led away from the entrance. Some kind of breeze poured out this... 'room'... albeit it was as subtle as a candle's light moving the air. Thinking about it... Once his eyes got used to the blackness, there seemed to be some kind of color. Wherever this trail might lead, he was sure something minimally enlightened the dark.

“If you go there, you may not only find the girl you're looking for.”

G'raha nearly jumped out of his skin to hear an unfamiliar voice right behind him. Hastily turning his head around, he was straightforwardly confused to see a gray figure behind him. This... person curiously stared down at him; having a body so large that moving any door in this building would be a children's game for them. They wore clothes and a mask like an Ascian, but looked somehow surreal--- a shade.

Gulping, the Exarch cleared his throat: “Ah, pardon, but I can't quite follow you... What do you mean with 'not only'...?” The stranger tilted their head to the right shoulder. “My old friend is there as well. He waits for your allies to pass his test. Though, I admittedly doubt he will acknowledge any effort she or the others put into this trial. Emet-Selch is willingly blind to the nature of her soul, you see.”

“Excuse me, but... 'Her'?” ,G'raha raised his brows in perplexity, “Do you know Evangeline?”

The shade gave a soft chuckle: “So that is her current name, hm? What a beautiful sound... And it matches her lovely appearance. I really should have asked her myself for learning it. … But yes, I know this girl. An hour ago, I met her present form when she tried to ascertain Emet-Selch's whereabouts. Other than my friend, however, I won't close my eyes in front of the truth, that a precious comrade of ours has been reborn.”

His ears wiggled to hear such fascinating statement... Had he more time left, a possible conversation about Evangeline's soul would be gery tempting for him. But nevertheless...

“If she means a lot to you, then you should go with me and help her.” the Exarch suggested; eyes now focused on the path to his feet. With skepticism, he let his toes tap against the floor before he made a step onto it. A sigh behind him made the Miqo'te turn his head around. “I fear I can't.” ,the figure answered with a suddenly melancholic voice, “Albeit I'm in some sense conscious, the Hythlodeus you converse with is in the end just an illusion. Like all the other people mimicking life in this false city... A thought of doubt might be the reason for my friend to have accidentally created a shade with knowledge, yet he hasn't given me the powers my real self had. I cannot help her.”

When G'raha continued to walk, the shade uttered with a stern tune: “But I'm capable to assist you.”

Before he could question the meaning behind these words, he felt his aether-reserves being slightly refilled. Enough energy to either let him properly cure his injuries... or to cast a powerful spell... Scarlet-eyes stared ruthful at the chuckling figure behind him. The shade's twitching hands were placed onto the grey robe--- onto bent knees underneath. “To imagine the real Hythlodeus could be powerless like this... Priceless. I'm exhausted just by transferring a little bit magic from my body to yours, hehe...”

G'raha wrinkled his brows in concern: “Th-Thank you, b-but... Why...?” Humming, his conversational-partner gently pushed his back; forcing him to make two steps forward. “Don't fret yourself about an illusion. Just go and support her. You know better than me, what magic might help Evangeline right now at the most... After all, she came to get you back.” Squinting his lids at the distinctly oppressed sadness of his proponent--- at a man's gloom to not come to the rescue of a dear friend, he murmured: “I'll give my best to help your comrade's reincarnation, I promise. … Thank you, Hythlodeus.”

And with these words the Exarch walked.

Walked until he couldn't sense his sponsor any longer. Walked despite his still injured body protesting. Walked... until he saw the reason for the darkness' strange resemblance of color.

Burning unperturbed like chimney-fire, there was a whole planet in the distance – doomed to be consumed by flames, which even spread over the oceans... As G'raha followed the stone-path, that incinerating star was soon underneath his track. He felt wistfulness coquer his heart while looking at the calamity, albeit he shouldn't react so sensitive... This wasn't real, after all. It was just a memory of a man older than he was. A reflection of the world's former self death; a sorrowful event the Miqo'te wanted to prevent from repeating ever again. But notwithstanding his determination to stay strong, G'raha shed tears – reminded of the poisoned future where his brave companions hoped for a miracle... He pushed the embarrassing drops from his cheeks.

Nothing was over yet. There was still hope.

Shaking legs carried him annoyingly tardy to a platform where a fierce battle seemed to be going on.

There was an outrageous creature attacking it's opponents with enormous beams and squalls--- G'raha couldn't see more than that from the distance as the giant being was blocking his sight. But he instinctively knew, that Evangeline and her friends had finally overcome this long way to save him, thus he forced his tired feet to step further.

When the monster turned a minute later into wisps of black and purple, he watched from afar how Emet-Selch appeared out of thin air. The Ascian clearly treated those who had slain his creation with usual rejection; just like Hythlodeus had predicted. He wasn't willing to accept the completion of his test...

After a short confrontation between both sides, G'raha gasped to see the group seemingly defeated by their foe. While her friends were either unconscious or severely hurt, the Warrior of Darkness was tormented by the Lightwarden's aether. She jerked and whimpered; body helpess on the ground like a fish on land. Her Summoner-tome lay two meters away from outstretched fingers... The Miqo'te hurried panic-fueled to reach her, but Emet-Selch was simultaneously about to send Evangeline's consciousness to an eternal sleep for the sake of a new Sineater to be born.

What shock and wonderment it was... when the awful force which threatened her from the inside was suddenly bowing to the Viera's will.

A pulse of blinding white kept the Ascian away from her, while the girl stood up--- pulling a pale-blue jobcrystal out of her pocket. The Exarch unwillingly blushed when he beheld a blink later the heroic picture that seemed to have been taken from the ever-existing veneration in his heart...

His beautiful Warrior, his proud saviour. She wore a silver armor only fit for a king and carried a sword in her right hand that reminded him very much of the tale of Excalibur. The magnificent shield on her left arm shone just as the blade a mysterious luminescence of both light and dark. His idol was the embodiment of a true chevalier.

The Ascian seemed minimal impressed, yet devaluated Evangeline's recovery quickly. Without her friends, the heroine wasn't strong enough to beat him, and he wouldn't hesitate to take her life in order to unleash the force of light once more on this shard. To him, it was over.

“She is not alone.”

Though the weak body couldn't stand without his staff's support, G'raha's voice was firm when he said these words. As a result to his finally noticed presence, astounded joy conquered his maiden's face like a flash. Then, odd-colored eyes immediately searched for him pausing a few meters away – right behind their enemy – thus Evangeline bent her spine minimal to have a free look at him. Even now, she managed to unwillingly remind of her Lalafell-origin, which was the cutest thing in the world to G'raha.

Emet-Selch turned as well, albeit the frustration in these golden irises was clearly something the Exarch could have taken a pass on. His foe glared practically daggers at him as that cynical voice grumpily snapped: “How could you escape? You should be dead!”

Oh...? So Hythlodeus wasn't the only creation who was more than originally intended by this ancient man? G'raha's sentinel, as well, had been altered by suppressed sentimentality...? Hmpf, Emet-Selch seemed secretly even more torn than the Miqo'te himself when it came to putting one's duty above everything else. If reasoning with him wouldn't be a complete waste of time, then things could perhaps have a different kind of outcome... Such nuisance... to be aware of a detail that changed part of the situation.

G'raha pushed all sympathy for their opponent as far away as possible.

“Not before I have appropriately bidden goodbye.” he responded to the Ascian's question. When the last word had left his mouth, the Crystal Exarch focused all aether Hythlodeus had given him into one determined spell. Once successfully performed, nothing could stop the magic from working--- not even his own, pathetic state. So he thanked the Twelve – for his body bearing the strain a little bit longer, while the incantation left his throat.

Afterwards, G'raha nearly collapsed; tightly clutching his weapon. Everything was spinning... He might soon lose consciousness... without knowing, when or rather if it would ever return... But nevertheless... the Exarch beheld with pure self-content an irate Emet-Selch as well as a surprised Evangeline... as seven heroes of old ages stood now by the Viera's side.

Though his vision became blurry, he gave his idol a loving smile which she answered with tears falling from her eyes. His voice betrayed him, so G'raha simply mouthed the reassurance: “I believe in you. Show him, that this world has still a future.” Evangeline just nodded and rubbed her cheeks with the right arm--- again such a typical Lalafell-gesture, that he couldn't help but chuckle.


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _I'm probably not done with creating pages for this text-collection, so I won't wrap the project up at this point. However, while we all still wait for 5.3, I'd like to ( finally :coughcough: ) get my lazy butt up and give "Primogenitor" some more attention. Maybe my writer's block has this time some mercy with me; who knows. :silently grumbles:_
> 
> _Anyways, have fun reading. o/_

# Page 21

Seven sparks of aether spiralled towards the sky; remnants of a man who had perhaps chosen to let it all end today. At least the Crystal Exarch couldn't get rid of the feeling, that Emet-Selch was willingly pushing the Warrior of Light to a point where she was capable of defeating him. After all, nothing made sense about the Ascian's odd behaviour in these last weeks – unless one considered the possibility of him being emotionally torn.

This ancient man had carried a burden no one would ever wish for, thus it wasn't far-fetched to imagine him developing tiredness or even depression over all these millennia. It must be cruel to smother every sympathy and keep faith into the people around oneself down for such a long time...

Remembering, what he had seen and heard in the enemy's haven, G'raha sent a silent prayer to the Twelve in hopes of Emet-Selch's soul eventually finding peace.

… … … 

His thoughts focused again on the here and now.

They were save. Resulting, he beheld Evangeline and her friends conversing in the distance about that miracle which had allowed them to be victorious. As it seemed, the girl's soul had been protected from breaking under the Lightwarden's force – and was even entirely repaired. This had been possible thanks to the brave deed of her counterpart from this world, who gave his ghostly existence up in order to save Evangeline. Because of said hero, she had gained control over the harmful aether plus turned it into a weapon to best Emet-Selch.

G'raha bit hard into his left cheek.

To realize, that one more person was punished for the mistakes he made in this entire century... Although he could hear Evangeline describing Ardbert's fate as a path Minfilia had designed, the Seeker felt severe responsibility which made his weak body even more powerless with every passing second. How had the Warrior even mustered the grace to grant him a smile earlier, when his failures were the reason for her friend's sacrifice...?

Legs barely moving properly, the Exarch approached the relieved group. Even before their perplexed gazes searched for his scarlet-eyes glued to the ground, he knew the initial confusion about his refusal of rest would quickly make room for anger. Urianger as his partner in crime might have the smallest motive for beheading him, but G'raha was convinced the Elezen couldn't possess godly generosity after the Scions were still stuck on the First...

Close to the twins, he finally came to a halt and tried to straighten his spine. The embarrassed grin on his lips was a nasty accident when G'raha looked at all his allies, hence he lowered the head again; shame increased a thousandfold. With his ears laying flat on his shock of hair plus crystalline hand rubbing his left arm, the Exarch searched for words: “So... where should I start...”

Blinking irregular to keep tears from flooding his vision, he leaned the chin close to his right shoulder; avoiding their gazes--- HER gaze, because he was afraid of the Viera's ire. Albeit he couldn't tell, to be honest, if her emotional pain wasn't actually the most angst-inducing thing to him. “I... owe you all an apology.” the Exarch said with hesitation yet a firm voice, since he would – in spite of his fear – accept every penalty without protest and never hope for any mercy after everything he had done...

His lids shut down, though, when he felt the saltwater close to break free; his voice became shaky when he added: “Especially you.” Meaning Evangeline, yet not daring to address her by name--- what a coward he must be in the girl's opinion...

A moment of awkward silence passed. The Miqo'te didn't dare to move, but the heart in his chest was beating a loud, comfortless rhythm. He could feel the pounding even in his covered eyeballs, which made him additionally nervous. The cat-ears twitched as they noticed a familiar inhaling--- he would hear his idol even in a full crowd, if necessary, thus his nerves trembled as she didn't immediately formed her breath into words.

“Slept well, G'raha Tia?”

With guilt weighing strong on his shoulders, he didn't want to believe the playfulness in her words. But as he raised his head and scrutinized the idol, Evangeline's face was as joyful as her tune – a mien so reminiscent of her Lalafell-self, that he unwillingly imagined how it could have been to be woken up in the Crystal Tower by his lovely friend instead of Cid's successors.

G'raha's jaw trembled; teeth clattering against each other because he couldn't stop the motion. His right eye failed to stop a tear from running down his cheek, but he couldn't care anymore for this as his lungs reported a loss of oxygen. Desperately inhaling, since he urgently wanted to tell her so many things, the feelings overwhelmed him in a manner the Miqo'te wasn't able to stand. A choked whimper left his throat while G'raha buried the face in his crystalline hand. The saltwater streamed unstoppable down his nose--- It was relief yet so frustratingly embarrassing...

Rubbing his face dry with the inhumane arm to make himself focus again, he took a calmed breath; still astonished that the cheeky idol didn't stop grinning at him. Would she continue to act so kind towards the Exarch when they were back in Lakeland... or was her joy just a temporary state of mind...?

A little sigh escaped him – notwithstanding the silent question – before he answered: “I slept never better.” His scarlet-eyes betrayed him with their remaining wetness, yet G'raha managed to truthfully smile for her – all indescribable gladness released in this motion.

With tears partly blocking his vision, he wasn't sure, but at least the remnants of the boy he once was could have sworn to see the Warrior making two unsure, tiny steps forward. However... When Ryne suddenly mentioned, that Crystarium's people would be thrilled to see he was saved and awake, reality sank back into the Seeker's consciousness. There was no space for sentimentality; not in his position as a leader.

His blissful expression died quickly down--- Guilt and concern taking its place afterwards. He felt tension creeping up his spine when Evangeline raised her brows in negative wonderment... but Thancred's abrupt pat on the Exarch's shoulder forcefully erased all seriousness – due to the old body strongly disliking the roughness. While G'raha winced in pain, Urianger scolded the already startled Hyur for losing sight of the leader's injuries. According to Y'shtola, who joined in the conversation, G'raha's condition was an awful mess...

“I-I'm alright. He wasn't---” the Miqo'te tried to defend Thancred, yet needed to cough; sadly accompanied by an ugly retch-noise. Before Urianger had even started to approach him, Evangeline passed the Astrologian with fast steps and put her armored hands onto the Exarch's naked arms. The cold metal sent a stinging sensation into both his skin plus even crystal... Meanwhile, she glanced at his face with the same severeness her eyes used to have when she wanted him to take a break from his never-ending researches... “Tia, you belong to bed.” the girl reprimanded him, but her anger didn't quite reach his brain as he was lost in the beautiful view of his chevalier right in front of him.

“My sweet knight...” he aspirated so muted that only she could hear him. The darkening color of her cheeks was a strong contrast against the Viera's sulking mien, whereby he wasn't able to take her head-shaking serious. “I bet you have lost too much blood, stupid blockhead.” ,Evangeline grumbled yet bit visibly into her full lips, “We should bring you home before you do something even more idiotic.” “You mean such as... this?” the Miqo'te whispered hopeful and sought for her covered palms on his arms. If there was still a chance... Just a tiny chance, that she might still answer to his romantic, desperate feelings, then---

Her hands firmly squeezed his fingers and held him tight while she brushed her mouth over his forehead.

“Mocking me even after so many years on your end...? Have I not made clear enough, yet, that you are very important to me?” she murmured; entirely ignoring the wide eyes of her friends which stared baffled at the two of them. Urianger's surprise turned into open delight, however, as Evangeline placed gentle kisses onto G'raha's left temple. “I waited for you to wake up.” ,she softly hummed, “Hadn't it been childish, then I'd have pressured Cid each and every day to get you out of that tower. I wanted you back...”

The Exarch tensed when he noticed tears falling from her eyes. “Evangeline...?”

She happily smiled at him while leaning backwards; saltwater dripping down her reddish face. “Learning, that the admirable man I fell for in this world wasn't only a counterpart of my Tia... but actually a future version of him... was a tough blow in the stomach. I had never expected you to be so protective of me... Especially not, if that would mean to sacrifice your dreams--- YOURSELF for my sake. Somehow, I... had never seen you as someone who could put ME above everything else.” 

The one who mattered more to him than the whole world... had really not imagined Baldesion's student to give her all priority when she was in life-threatening danger...? Hah, irony was such bittersweet thing...

“But nevertheless, the selfless leader I playfully called a prince... is indeed YOU...” his idol uttered and whimpered afterwards, yet continued to behold him with overjoyed eyes. Her indisputable bliss made his jaw uncontrollably quake and tears overflow until he was surely a dowdy mess. “A-Apologies...” the Miqo'te stammered, but was silenced by her left hand wandering up onto his mouth.

Evangeline lightly shook her head and stated: “No need to. If I am allowed to arrogate, that I was this whole time the princess--- the dear friend you spoke about, then there's nothing to apologize for.” Unable to hold back a small chuckle, he pressed a kiss to her armored palm. “Of course you are. And I'm sorry for concealing this from you... There's nobody else for whom I feel so maddeningly MUCH...” ,G'raha shrived desperate – blinded by burning drops which forced his lids to shut down, “My heart already belonged to you long before the Eighth Calamity happened. You can't imagine, how often I condemn myself even to this day for being a coward...”

He noticed the metal vanishing into thin air; her switch back to a Scholar allowed him to rub the lips against the soft caramel-skin. Evangeline's fingertips pushed meanwhile the tears away from his closed lashes and sent curing magic through his body.

Inhaling her scent, he sighed: “I thought I would do the right thing to follow my ancestor's legacy and keep my emotions hidden from you, but the truth is, that I always refused to recognize the affection your eyes developed over time for me. You were surely not falling for this silly tomcat, I told myself, and settled for the logical conclusion that I was just projecting my sentiments onto you. As the Exarch, I admittedly did something similar, but your straightforward fondness of mine taught me quickly how wrong I was...”

G'raha was too tired to struggle when her arms hesitantly snaked around his neck. “Tiptoeing around it was on my part not less stupid than it was on yours.” ,the girl softly declared and buried her fingers in his hair, “I was too anxious to tell the chairman of Noah, that this little potato liked-liked him. He could have rejected me – or worse, made fun of this inexperienced Lalafell. Nonetheless, I really wanted to muster the courage, but then... that dumb boy decided to seal the Crystal Tower with himself inside of it...”

Ears twitching and becoming flat, the Miqo'te barely kept his urgent sobs from happening. Her words hurt--- they hurt a lot. With his suspicion now confirmed to be an inarguable fact by the dear girl, he was practically watching in his mind all the important moments of Evangeline's last four years in which he could have been by her side...

Though he wanted to, his hands faltered when the Exarch tried to place the palms onto the Viera's waist. Just milimeters prevented the touch, yet it felt like a kilometer. His conscience was obviously speaking a clear language... He... didn't deserve her affection in the end, right...? All these lies... All these lost opportunities... Everything spoke against it---

As if she could read his mind, the heroine reflexively grabbed some strands of his hair with uncomfortable pressure. While the Seeker unwillingly groaned, she stated audibly embarrassed: “He was so utterly out of reach – for YEARS. Even though Haurchefant was a shoulder I could lean on until death took him away from me, all my romantic feelings were still saved for the sleeping cat in the damned tower... I was never able to fall in love with anyone around me. No one could fill this hole in my heart. … But THEN...”

Her fingers slipped to his neck; sensually caressing him. G'raha was ashamed of himself when his throat automatically purred.

“I couldn't stop myself from getting more and more attached to Crystarium's leader. He was like an alternate, mature version of my tomcat... Even though I knew this man had already someone whom he loved, I yearned to have a place in his life. After all, I... didn't want to repeat the mistake I made in the past. When somebody means a lot to me – as a friend, brother or more than that – I should make it clear. I HAVE to make it clear. And that is especially true when it came to the Exarch, because I... slowly began to hope, that he might be... in truth nobody else but... you.”

He shivered to feel her mouth meeting his cheek close to the lips; obviously hesitant due to his fragile condition. Frantically drinking in air, G'raha lowly puled with opened eyelids: “Please... I have too long dreamed of this... I beg you... My great idol... Not as the Exarch, but your Tia... PLEASE...”

Evangeline was practically crashing down on him. He literally tasted all relief, joy and longing she poured into this kiss. Her sentiments were almost making his weak legs cave, yet he willed them to stay upright. And when he noticed her torso's shaking, G'raha embraced the Warrior as firm as his exhausted arms were capable of. Ah... This instant was like a wonderful illusion turned into reality...

Her quickly parting lips on his own were an invitation not even his handicapped body could deny. Breathless, he sought for the uncontrollable dance with her tongue instead of circumspectly backing down, and sensed his passion going wild as she whispered his full name. Moaning, he pressed himself as much as possible into the hug; slightly disappointed by the sheepish yet curious audience which prevented his instincts from taking one step further.

Once he eventually needed a fresh charge of air, the Miqo'te panted in her arms – corpus twitching and legs feeling limp – while Evangeline bestowed a guilty smile upon him. “We'll bring you back to Crystarium. You're too tired.” ,she hummed and shook the head right before he had enough oxygen to protest, “Don't worry, Tia. I won't leave your side. Unless you want that---” “No, definitely not.” the man gaspingly cut her short and took Evangeline's hands; squeezing the beloved girl reassuringly.

She giggled and nodded – cheeks flushed pink. “Okay then. Let's go home.” her voice ran like warm honey through his ears. “Y-Yes...” he sniffled and answered her smile; allowing himself to lean against the supportive arm Evangeline gently placed around his back.

Then, her lips pressed a soft kiss onto his shock of hair. She uttered: “I love you, Exarch G'raha Tia.” He could swear his ears noticed the heroine adding 'My prince.' under her breath, but these magical words earlier were enough to destroy his remaining countenance. Tears tiding down his cheeks, he nestled up to his idol; hiding his red face in the crook of her neck. Voice strained, G'raha directly confessed: “Evangeline... I love you, too... So, so much...”

Afterwards, she held the Miqo'te tightly, when the group crossed the sea to reach Kholusia, and kept him on her lent Amaro while they flew back to Crystarium.


End file.
